


The Hatred I Feel

by ditzybea



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 98,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditzybea/pseuds/ditzybea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Marian, a visitor returns home to Nottingham after a 5 year absence. This visitor has links to Robin, Marian, and Nottingham itself and might be just what Robin needs to enact his revenge against Gisborne and the Sheriff. But does this visitor have an entirely different agenda?</p><p>Set Post Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote and I am editing it as I enter here.  
> I'll try to post a couple chapters a week.

  
**Chapter One**   


Homecoming

 

The wind whistled through the trees and the far cry of a hawk was all that Robin could hear. The air was still cool this late into April, but he could tell that spring was on the way. He sat crouched behind the brush that ran along the North road that led to Nottingham. He did this a lot lately and mostly alone; he preferred it that way. Ever since Marian's death, he spent most his time alone. Much and the others worried about him more than they let on. The gang knew that it would take quite some time before he was able to move on, but that journey to rock bottom is what kept them all on edge.

Robin could just sense the gang before he actually saw them. He knew that they were worried for him. He continued to tell them he was fine, but that was a lie. He loved Marian with every bit of himself and living without her was pure torture. He had never imagined his life without her and now it was hard just to get up in the morning. He would tell himself to breathe in and out. The only comfort he had was knowing that someday his arrow would draw Gisborne's blood. Perhaps he would be able to move on after that.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Standing guard Much," Robin answered with a bit annoyance in his voice. That annoyance, of course, Much missed completely.

"For what, Robin?" John inquired. John was perhaps the only one of the gang that could even begin to understand what Robin was feeling. He had let his love, Alice, leave Nottingham to find a better life with another man. He missed his wife and son everyday and knew that Robin was not being truthful when he said that he was fine.

"Rumor has it that the Sheriff has a messenger for one of Black Knights coming into Nottingham today," Robin answered as he shifted his position; pulling his bow tighter across his back.

"Rumor from who?" Alan asked as he glanced around the woods and the road.

"Marian's lady-in-waiting," Robin quickly answered. Since her death he had been reaching out to all those who knew and loved her. He was trying to gather as many allies as he could; using her memory and connections to strengthen his position against the Sheriff and Gisborne.

The assembled men sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Much couldn't sit still any longer.

"Master, you have been here all day. Let's go back to the camp," Just as Much had finished his sentence, they could hear the sound of footsteps crunching over dried leaves. Someone was coming up the road. Robin looked at Much with raised eyebrows and a telling smirk. Much rolled his eyes in response to his master's arrogance; he really hated Robin sometimes. The four of them split up and waited to ambush the Traveler. A few minutes later a lone figure came around the bend. The Traveler was dressed in dark clothes from head to toe. He had a hood covering his head and it was pulled low enough to nearly cover his eyes. He also had a dark cloth covering the rest of his face. The Traveler's dark clothes extended down his arms to the dark gloves covering his hands and a sword hung from his hip. He was carrying a satchel on his back that looked heavy; which made Robin want to introduce himself all the more. Just as the Traveler was about to take another step, two arrows came from nowhere and stuck into the ground just inches from his feet. The Traveler stopped dead in his tracks and begun to reach for his sword as he glanced around him.

"I would not do that if I were you," Robin's voice echoed against the trees. Little John and Alan A Dale came out of the forest and flanked him from his left and right with Much at the rear. The man was surrounded on all sides. The Traveler looked around him and saw that the men who were slowing closing on him. He had heard rumors about a band of outlaws living in the forests around Nottingham and had secretly hoped to run into them. He gave John and Alan an onceover, but took a longer look at Much. This gave Much an uneasy feeling. Robin came down from his hiding spot and stood about five feet in front of him.

"Now, we are Robin Hood," he said gesturing to his gang, "and we are collecting tax for the poor of England. Now, you can be generous, donate to our cause, and be on your way. Or, we can liberate you of everything," The Traveler looked about him, trying to assess his odds with all four of them. "Alan, John," Robin remarked; signaling them closer. The Traveler reached for his belt and undid the ties to his satchel. The pack loosened from his back and he threw it towards Robin.

"That sure is a nice sword you have there," Robin playfully jibed. Alan took that as his cue to lighten the Traveler's load a bit further. After Alan had removed the sword and handed it to John, the Traveler finally spoke.

"Do I not get an opportunity to defend myself?" Robin was impressed. Many times, the people they encounter are more willing to pay to avoid a confrontation. This man was much different and he deserved a chance. Alan and Robin met eyes and Robin nodded.

"Very well," Robin remarked. John offered his friend his quarterstaff and Alan took it happily. John and Much backed away as Alan took position. Alan stood in front of the Traveler and dug his into foot into the soft dirt. The Traveler took one step back and bent his knees a bit, readying himself. Alan made the first move. Using John staff, he lunged at the man who easily countered out of Alan's way. Alan stumbled past the man and quickly caught himself before he landed on his face. He turned back swiftly and swung wide at the man. The Traveler swung his right at Alan and connected just under Alan's ribs. Pain shoot through him and he grabbed at his side. He brushed off the pain and could barely contain the anger that was bubbling inside him. He was being showed up by a complete stranger in front of his mates. This would not do.

With each attempt that Alan made, the Traveler responded. The men watched as Alan tried every maneuver he could, but the Traveler did not relent. Robin watched the Traveler; there were several times that the man could have delivered a fatal blow to Alan, but did not. He even managed to relieve Alan of his dagger from his hip without Alan even noticing. The Traveler delivered a barrage of punches and kicks that set Alan on his back and his own dagger against his throat. All of the men stood quietly, except for Alan who gasped for breath.

The Traveler straightened himself and took one step back. He then flicked his wrist and Alan's dagger struck into the ground just shy of his left ear. The Traveler pulled his mask away revealing fair skin slightly darkened by the sun. He pulled his hood back and a mane of dark curls was exposed to the sun. Robin could not believe it. This Traveler was not who he was expecting

"Robin!" the woman said with a welcoming smile.

"Julia?" he said in pure shock. Robin closed the short distance between them. The two of them embraced and laughs were shared. Julia turned and faced Much. "Much, ever faithful," she walked to him and pulled him into a hug. He could not help the laugh that escaped him.

"Since you're givin' 'em away," Alan remarked as he held his arm open. Julia smirked at the man and walked past his open arms and back to Robin's side.

"What are you doing here?" Much asked.

"I was on my way to Knighton to visit Marian and my uncle," she answered. It was then that the mood went from jovial to tragic.

"Julia, there's something I need to tell you." Robin said in a quiet voice. He stepped even closer to her.

"What?" She had begun to get an uneasy feeling.

He put his hand on her back and gently directed her down the road. She fought him at first, but he needed to do this privately. The others could not hear them speak, but they knew when Robin was finally able to tell her. Julia yelled and Robin grabbed at her arms to calm her. She fought against his grasp; trying to pull herself free. She finally relented and collapsed into his arms. The both of them sat on the forest floor; Robin cradling her limp form in his arms. All the men could hear was the wind in the trees and Julia's uncontrollable sobs.


	2. Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang and Julia make their way back to camp.  
> But can Julia control herself?

 

Chapter 2

****

**Through the Woods**

Robin and the gang brought Julia back to the camp and she didn't say anything the entire journey. Robin would give her side glances occasionally as they went. Her face showed no emotion, but told what her heart was feeling. It broke his heart to tell her about her kin, but it broke it even further to see her like this. Julia was Marian's cousin on her mother's side. Marian, Robin, and Julia grew up together. Besides Marian, Julia was Robin's oldest friend. Julia's father, Malcolm, was a famous builder. He built most of Nottingham, including the castle. When Malcolm died nearly 10 years ago, she disappeared; leaving behind a letter for her cousin. Her father was her true last tie to England. She always spoke about being meant for something more; wanting so much more for her life. She would rather die than to just be a wife. She would send letters to Marian from time to time from her far travels. France, Scandinavia, and one even came from as far away as Kashmir. She had been so happy to see Robin and to be home. Now she sat quietly at the fire as the others ate. Twice Much offered her food, but she refused. On his third attempt, she finally spoke.

"Who did it?" Everyone looked up from their plates and exchanged looks. She saw their evasion and asked again, this time with a bit more force. _**"Who did it?"**_

"Guy of Gisborne," Robin answered her inquiry.

"Gisborne?" Julia had heard of him from the letters she would receive from Marian. In those letters, Marian would tell her about his exploits and attempts to court her. She knew that he loved Marian and was surprised to hear that he was the one who killed her. "And he left her to die. In the dirt. Like an animal?"

"Julia, who've traveled so far to get here, maybe you should get some rest," Much suggested. He didn't want her questions to upset Robin. Julia looked at Much with a pair of ice blue eyes; that scared him quite frankly. She nodded and went off to the opposite side of the camp. All of the men let out breaths that they didn't even know they were holding. Until today, no one had mentioned Gisborne's name out loud; not since they had returned from the Holy Lands. After they had finished eating, Much decided to try one more time to get to Julia to eat. Robin watched as his friend walked away with a small plate of food and some water. He thanked God for Much. Actually he was very thankful for all of his friends. They kept him above water.

Robin waited for several moments and when Much didn't return, he become concerned. Alan and John watched as Robin walked to the other side of the camp. Curiosity captured them and they followed right behind. All three of them came around a small group of bushes and found Much in a heap on the ground. Julia was nowhere in sight.

Robin went to his friend's side and attempted to rouse him. John and Alan made quick sweeps of the surrounding forest, but to no avail. Much groaned as he begun to wake. Robin helped him to his feet and to steady himself.

"Can't find her," Alan said as he and John came back. Much rubbed the side of his head; trying to wish the pain he felt away. Robin made a couple paces before Much got his attention.

"Master, the cross bow is gone," Robin looked over to the weapons and saw that Much was right.

"Stupid girl," Robin said as he ran to retrieve his bow and arrows from their resting place.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked.

"To stop her. She's going to kill Gisborne!" Robin said and started across the camp; in the direction of Locksley.

"Not to be funny, but that would be _so_ bad?" Alan asked as he followed Robin.

"She'll get _herself_ killed!" Robin said in response to Alan's inquiry. He tied his weapons on tightly and ran off into the woods. Alan, John, and Much followed close behind him. This was not going to be easy.

When they were kids, Julia and Robin used to race from Locksley to Knighton all the time and Julia would win every time. She was more at home in the forest than even Robin was. She knew secret paths to every town surrounding Nottingham and now she also had a head start. He just hoped that she wouldn't actually go through with it. He couldn't lose another person he cared about.

* * *

Julia ran with everything she had. She had to get to Locksley before Robin caught up to her. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to realize that she had fled. Poor Much. He was being so caring when he brought her some food. She hated knocking him out, but it was her only chance. She ran as the crow flies; cutting across country and staying off the roads as much as possible. The less people who saw her, all the better. She would occasionally hold tightly to the crossbow that she had tied to her back. It was almost as if she was checking to be sure that it was still there. She was trying to reassure herself that she could actually do this. She never sought out to kill anyone before, but she saw nothing wrong with Gisborne being her first. Traveling as she does, there have been times where she was forced to do things that she wished she hadn't. Things that she would not tell anyone; not even Marian. She just had one thought running through her head. Remembering the story of Marian's death; hearing Robin's voice as he told her was enough to give the courage to not regret this day.

Julia came up to Locksley from the North side. She crouched behind some brush at the top fo the ridge. She looked through the leaves and saw the house. She was in the perfect place. She could easily make out the house, the stables, and the surrounding buildings from her perch. She would wait if she had to. God must have been smiling her this day for she did not have to wait long. Gisborne was just returning to Locksley. Marian had described him perfectly. Pale skin with dark hair and dressed all in black. He carried himself like a man who was born to privilege and deserved what he had, but Julia knew him as he truly was. A selfish, heartless bully who stole all that he could without a care about who he may hurt in the process. The man who killed Marian.

Marian.

Julia closed her eyes and could almost envision what he did to her. Thrusting his sword into her stomach and then leaving her to bleed to death in the sand. How could you kill someone you supposedly loved? She pulled the crossbow off her back and held it to her side. She watched him talk to some of his guards. She almost smiled at the circumstances. He had no idea that he about to die. She had to make sure that she hit at a fatal point, but not too quick a death.

He Had To Suffer! For her and Robin both.

She reached down to get the crossbow and saw her hands shaking. She shook them; hoping that would remedy the problem. But they would not cease. Julia stared at her shaking hands and began to breakdown. She could not do it. She wanted to with every fiber of her being, but she couldn't. She strapped the crossbow to her back and with a heavy sigh she begun her trip back to the camp. Perhaps she would see Robin on the way. She took but two steps when she heard raised voices. Julia looked over her shoulder and saw Gisborne yelling at one of the stable boys. She stepped a bit closer and peered through the dense leaves. Julia saw him knock the boy the ground and stand over him; almost in victory.

Suddenly, her hands stopped shaking.

She pulled the crossbow back in front of her and loaded an arrow. She squeezed the weapon in her hands, bracing it against her shoulder. Julia aimed it at Gisborne and followed him as he walked into a clearer shot. She was about to fire when the weapon was wretched from her grip and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her; pinning her arms down to her sides. Julia looked up and saw Robin holding the bow while John was holding her. Robin turned the crossbow and saw the arrow was gone. He looked down to the grounds, but now evidence of its impact. Thankfully no one would ever know they were even there.

"Let me go!" Julia screamed as she struggled to break free. John clapped his hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep her from attracting Gisborne's men. Robin gestured for them to retreat back into the woods; Julia was kicking against John and her screams were muffled. When they were safely away from Locksley, John took his off her mouth, but did not release her just yet.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Julia screamed at him with tremendous anger. John winced as her heels smacked into his shins.

"I didn't want you to kill Gisborne!" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? He murdered Marian!" Julia demanded.

"There will be a time for him and the Sheriff, but not now." Robin answered back. Julia had stopped struggling and John could feel her becoming limp in his arms.

"Promise me one thing Robin." Robin looked at her as she looked him in the eyes. He saw tears beginning to well up. "Promise me, he will suffer. Please, promise me, please." Her legs gave out and John was the only thing keeping her from falling to ground. She was crying now uncontrollably now. Grief was beginning to overtake her again. Robin dropped his weapons and took her in his arms as she broke down. She buried her face his chest and clung tightly to her friend. She kept repeating the same words over and over; "Please, promise me, please." Robin took her face in his hands and locked eyes with her.

"I promise." He spoke with such sincerity she knew that he meant it. "Come on. I want to take you somewhere," Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her walk. She leaned heavily against him and let herself be lead away. There was a place he wanted to her to see.

* * *

Robin, Julia, and the gang came around a bend and over a hill into Knighton. Julia knew almost immediately where they were. There was a large patch in the side of the barn from a hole that Robin, Marian, and Julia had caused as children. They were playing and drove a wagon into the barn's side. She remembered that the wood used to repair the building never did match. It was after they passed the barn that she saw the house. It was just charred remains jutting grotesquely into the air. She stumbled slightly as she saw this. All of the memories of that house were all that she had left. Robin held her tightly to steady her. They were almost there. They passed what was left of the house and came to the family graveyard.

This was a place she needed to come to in order to move past today.


	3. What Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia hatches a plan, but can Robin get behind it?

Julia begun to shake as soon as they walked through the small gate. The gang kept guard for the Sheriff's men as Julia and Robin ventured inside. Robin kept his arm around her waist; he could feel that she might just fall if he didn't. They reached their destination; Sir Edward's grave. Julia sat down in the grass at the base of the marble monument. He had been laid to rest next to wife. Julia ran her fingers over the etched lettering as the tears ran down her face. Since the death of her parents, they had been her only family; him and Marian. Now she was all alone. The emptiness she felt was slowly being filled with sorrow. She felt as if she was going to drown in that sorrow.

Robin was becoming anxious. He knew that the longer they stayed, the more attention they would attract. But he also did not want to rush her.

"Julia, we should be going." Robin said in a hushed voice. She glanced up at him; realizing he was right. She lightly brushed leaves away from the tombstone and stood up. Julia stared down at the grave one more time. She knew that she would probably never be back again. It pained her to think that her uncle died at the hands of a bastard. He deserved to pass on in his own bed after a much longer life than what was given to him. She let out a long sigh as she turned to face Robin and his men. "Come back to the camp," he whispered to her. It was all the invitation she needed. At the moment she did not have the strength to argue. Robin, Julia, Much, John and Alan all walked together back towards the camp. Robin put his arm around Julia's shoulders. He knew the grief she was feeling. He didn't want her, for one second, to think that she was alone in this. Julia wrapped her arm around Robin's waist. She wanted him to know that she was there for him too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the camp, Julia's homecoming had gone much different than she had anticipated. She had had visions of sitting by the fire in her uncle's home with Marian; catching up on all of her adventures with Robin and his wild schemes. Hearing her uncle tease her and Marian for being quite silly and carrying on. She had visions of visiting Robin at Locksley and challenging him to some kind of competition while ribbing him for not asking Marian to marry him.

But here she was.

Sitting by a fire, in the woods, at Robin's secret camp. There wasn't much talking by this fire. The mood was too somber for anything. Julia sat next to Robin while Much added more wood to the fire.

"I am all alone now. My family is gone," she said in a faint whisper; speaking mostly to herself.

"You are not alone," Robin whispered back and then he wrapped his arm around her back. Julia leaned into Robin, resting her head on his shoulder. Robin leaned his head against hers. There they were; the two people who loved Marian the most, getting comfort from each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was filled with collecting as much information as she could. She had been gone for nearly five years this time. She learned the circumstances of her uncle being removed as sheriff. That Guy of Gisborne was now the Sheriff's right hand; now if that wasn't a partnership forged in Hell if she'd ever heard one. Both men so thirsted for power that they were bound to be drawn towards each other. As Julia was learning all of this, she wondered why her cousin never told her any of this. She knew some of the essentials, but not all of this. Knowing Marian, she was trying to protect Julia. Marian always looked up to her older cousin. Julia was very protective of Marian growing up and perhaps she was returning the favor. Julia still remembered drawing the wrath of her uncle after Robin and Marian took the then Sheriff's horse for a ride.

"Robin, it will work," Julia said to a reluctant Robin. She had been trying to convince Robin that her plan would work for the last four hours. "Trust me,"

"I do trust you, but I will not put you in any necessary danger,"

"I won't be. My father built that castle. I know it better than anyone." Robin looked at her with a disapproving stare. There was no way to dissuade her. He had known her for nearly his entire life and she never backed down from anything. If he didn't help her, then she would go alone and risk getting arrested, killed, or both. At least this way he could provide a distraction.

"I will help you, if you promise me one thing." He said as he stopped egress. She turned to face him; seeing nothing but concern in his eyes.

"What is that?" She asked with a bit of hesitation.

"That you will not engage with anyone. Do not go looking for a fight." Julia did not want to promise that. That would be an opportunity to deal with the Sheriff and Gisborne.

"I promise." she replied, which she knew was a half-hearted promise at best.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the guise of tradesmen, Robin and the gang managed to get inside the castle. Julia was shocked at how the castle had fallen into disrepair. She remembered how proud her father had been when he had finished. He shined when spoke of the work he had done. How grand the halls would be and how he was proud he was to work on something that would last for centuries. It had been the jewel of the countryside when it was done, but this made her want to cry. It was obvious that the Sheriff's toxic nature had infected the very building he lived in. The building was cold as ice, she was suddenly glad that she had worn a long cloak. She pulled her hood tighter over her head. If one guard saw she was a woman, her plan was all for naught.

Robin knew that the monthly taxes were being collected for Prince John, so Julia's plan had a two-fold purpose. They had been able to get inside undetected and now it was time for Robin and Julia to part ways. She gave Robin a smile, a quick wink, and went down the hall. Robin watched her go down the hall and disappear around the corner. She was so much like Marian, it was almost frightening. He turned and went after the men as they continued towards the Sheriff's count room. As Robin caught up to the men, Julia's absence did not go unnoticed.

"Where's Julia?" Much questioned.

"She has another task," Robin answered.

"Master?"

"Enough Much, let's get the money and get out of here. We have to meet her outside."

Julia went down the hall and hid in a small alcove. She secured her hood up over her head. Covered her mouth with a scarf and settled a mask over her eyes.

The Nightwatchman was alive again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightwatchman crept down the hall, keeping to the shadows. It was shift change and the guards were none to be found. She followed along the hall and to a large wooden door; just the door she was in search of. Taking in her surroundings, his door was in the middle of the long hallway. At the opposite end, two hallways veered off from the one she was in. Checking to be sure that coast was still clear, she quietly undid the latch and slinked inside. She could hear him moving about just inside the room. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She kept to the shadows as much as she could. The Nightwatchman watched Gisborne from behind a tapestry that hung next to the door. He was drinking and she judged, by his movements, that he had been drinking heavily. He sat in front of the fire with his back to the door. She looked about him and saw his sword was resting in its sheath on a table to his left. She knew that if he did counter-attack, in his condition, he would be no match for her.

She stepped out from her hiding place and walked closer to him. She moved as silently as she could; she did not want to rouse him any too early. She had been planning this since she heard of Marian's death and she wanted to enjoy as much of it as she could. He took another large gulp and emptied his goblet; setting it down on his side table. The Nightwatchman reached out slowly and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. Gisborne, in his drunken haze, did not move right away. He craned his neck and looked over his shoulder. He saw a dark figure standing behind him. He jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword as he moved.

Gisborne blinked; trying to focus his tired eyes. _"Who was this, in my room?"_ He thought to himself as he raised his sword out in front of him. She watched as the sword's tip swayed back and forth. She stepped forward into the warm glow of the fire.

"Marian?" He asked. "My mind is playing tricks on me again," he continued. He lowered his sword and placed it on the table. She listened to him and took a tentative step towards him. "I know you are not really here, but I do miss you." He whispered as he stepped to her. The Nightwatchman put her hand up to stop him in his tracks, but he continued towards her until her hand was resting on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under his thin tunic. His eyes locked hers in pure shock. _"She is alive,"_ he thought as he slowly brought his hand up to her face. He reached to her, but she evaded his touch and stepped away. "Marian. Please don't leave,"

" _He thinks I am Marian. This is working better than I could have dreamed,"_ she said to herself. She slipped her right glove off and stepped back towards him. She could barely make out his face in the soft glow of the fire.

"You have to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I…." she cut him off by lightly caressing his cheek with her bare hand. He leaned into her warm touch. His beard scruff rubbed against her palm. He seemed so fragile at this moment. When she last saw him in Locksley he seemed so formidable, but now. When he is not wearing his leather coverings, he is so rail thin. It was obvious that mead was the only thing he consumed anymore. She almost pitied him.

For a moment.

She thought about everything he had done; to Nottingham and the people in it, to the King and of course, Robin and Marian. He stole Marian from all who loved her. He took away the best friend she had ever had. His actions took away Marian remaining family and she was not going to let that go.

She put more pressure on his cheek and brought her nails hard across his jaw and neck. He doubled over; his hand covering his open wound. The Nightwatchman brought her knee up and connected with his chin. Gisborne fell back against his side table, shattering it to splinters and she heard his sword slide into the darkness of the room. She made for the door; looking back at him as he tried to get his bearings. She heard him groan in extreme frustration as she exited into the hallway. She could hear him coming closer to the door as guards were about to turn down the hall she was in.

"MARIAN!" She could hear Guy yell as he scrambled to his feet. Two guards walked under her as she hid in the rafters above the hall. One was short, not much taller than her. The other was quite round. _"This is the best that the Sheriff employs? It is almost not even a challenge."_ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the notion of it.

"Looks like Gisborne's is going a bit mad." The short guard said to other as they made their way down the hall; both men laughing at the thought.

"The sheriff moved Gisborne's quarters down here cause of his shoutin' during the night." The fat one countered. Guy stumbled into the hall; closing the clasps on coat as he crossed the threshold. The Nightwatchman craned her head to see Gisborne search the area round his room for evidence of his intruder. The two guards walked up to him.

"Everything all right, Sir Guy?" The short one asked with almost a snicker in his voice.

"The Nightwatchman was just in my room. He couldn't have gotten far. You two search the other halls and I will go this way. I want him taken alive!" The two guards ran off in direction opposite of Guy. She watched them split up and continue down the halls leading away from Gisborne's quarters. Gisborne slowly made his way down the hall, his sword out in front of him. "Marian?" He called out. He walked under her and that's when she struck.

Hanging into a support beam, she swung herself down and kicked him square in the back. He lost his footing and fell to the ground; sliding away from her. She jumped over him and ran down the hall; towards where she and Robin had previously parted ways. She heard Gisborne scream as he staggered to his feet and chased after her.

One introduction done, but she was not quite finished yet.

* * *

Knowing what she did of the Sheriff, there was only one place in the castle that he would deem worthy enough to call _his_ room. It was the room that was put into the castle for visiting dignitaries. The windows had a southern exposure that looked down on Nottingham village and miles of Sherwood Forest. Being the most ornate in its refinements, it was the only room that the Sheriff would be able to abide. And because it was for very important guests, her father built two entrances into the room. The one main door that led into the hall and another that she hoped no one knew was there. Being her father's daughter, he told her about everything that he had included that weren't in the plans.

The Nightwatchman crept up to her father's secret panel that led into the sheriff's room. This panel was around the corner from his quarters. Checking to be sure that no one was around, she felt along a mortar line in the wall. Hitting the correct stone, she unlocked the catch holding the door shut. With a little effort, the wall opened just wide enough to sneak in. No one had used that passage for nearly 20 years, she was surprised it opened at all. She followed the passage and entered the sheriff's room unseen. She could hear the guards scurrying about outside the sheriff's room.

"Guards! What exactly is going on in my castle?" He screamed as he entered his room. Two guards hurrying in behind him.

"An intruder, my lord. Sir Guy is looking for him." One guard responded, hoping to appease the hateful man.

"Gisborne's lucky to find a tree in the forest. What are you still doing in here? Find whoever it is. NOW!" He yelled and pushed the man out into the hall. Slamming the door shut and locking it for good measure. _"Perfect. We are locked in together."_ She thought to herself as observed him for a moment. He walked over to table holding four skulls. Picking up one of them up, he pulled out his tooth and stuck it into the skull before placing it back on the table. The only thought that ran through her head was, _"Who did those skulls previously belong to?"_

The sheriff walked over to a dressing table and splashed water on his face. She came out from her hiding place and stood by the door. The sheriff was totally unaware that there was someone in his room until he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Turning to face her, she detected what she thought was shock on his face.

"Well, la-di-da. Lady Marian. What a pleasant surprise!" He said as he clasped his hands together in front of him. She wondered if sarcasm was natural or was it just for her. She didn't respond. Instead she pulled her sword out of its sheath. The Nightwatchman moved deliberately; slowly. She wanted him to see her take her time. She slowly moved her sword about in front her; teasing him. "My, my, my. What do we have here? Has the Lady Marian developed a backbone? Could you really kill me? I was able to thwart you before." He was trying to distract her so he could get to his own sword. She watched him carefully, at the ready for anything he may try. "GUARDS! GISBORNE!" he screamed. True coward, unable to face her himself.

She heard the door heave as his men tried to get in. Sensing her time would soon be up; she tried to formulate a plan.

"HA! Nice try girlie! I cannot wait to see you hang!" He said with glee she had never seen in a grown man. She had enough of him and the door was not going to hold much longer. The Nightwatchman needed to get out of here. She didn't want anyone to know about the passage. She may need to use it again. So, the main door it is. Just as the door burst open, she took a wide swing on her sword and sliced the Sheriff across the chest. He fell back against his bed; covering the wound. She turned toward the door and saw Gisborne with two guards standing just inside the room.

This is will be interesting.


	5. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia clashes with the Gisborne and hatches a new plan to take down the Sheriff and Gisborne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote fighting, hopefully it plays out well.

The Nightwatchman stood facing Gisborne with a guard on each side of him. This was indeed getting interesting. The tension was thick; each side waiting for the other to make the next move. She could see that Gisborne would wait as long as he needed to, but not his men. The guard on Gisborne's right charged at her. Using his force against him, she turned out of his way. He ran past her and into the Sheriff. She heard the Sheriff scream as the large man landed on top of him.

"Get off me, you FOOL!" The Sheriff shouted as he pushed the guard off of him. The second guard took all of the commotion to his advantage and made his move. He rushed at her. She reached out and grabbed him by the front of his uniform.  She planted a foot into his stomach and using his own speed, she rolled onto her back and vaulted the guard over her. Guard number two fell into the first guard and both of them then landed on the Sheriff. All three men fell to the floor in a large groaning heap.

"Marian, stop this," Guy whispered; attempting to stop her from getting killed. He lurched toward her; trying to knock her off balance. She took this as a chance to get away. The Nightwatchman somersaulted backwards and over the Sheriff's desk; her on one side, Gisborne on the other with dark oak between them. They stared down at each other across the table. Each step he took; she would move the opposite way. Neither side was gaining an advantage. This whole act was boring her; she had to meet Robin outside, right now. Not having a weapon available anymore, she had to figure out another way to get Gisborne out her way to the door. In desperation, Gisborne swung his sword widely at her, that's when she struck. With a firm grip on the Sheriff's desk, she shoved the wooden table into Gisborne's stomach. He gasped as the air escaped his lungs. Forcing all of her body weight down onto her side of the desk, Gisborne's side flew up and caught him just under his chin. Gisborne was sprawled on the floor as she ran out.

She couldn't help up laugh as she ran down the hall.

"Get her you idiots or I will hang you instead!" The Sheriff screeched as Gisborne and his men ran after her.

Gisborne had to get to her before any of his men. It would be the only way to get her to see reason. This would probably be the best way for him make amends for what happened in the Holy Land. He acted on instinct and desperation when he wounded her, but not now. He needed to make sure that she made it out of here alive. She ran all over the castle; crossing paths with many different guards and managed to evade them all. She would doubleback over herself, confusing the men as she went. The longer she ran the angrier that the guards and Gisborne got. They were also closing in on her. Before she knew it, she was outside and on top the outer castle wall. A guard chased after her as one come out of nowhere and stopped in front of her.

There she came to a stop.

She looked down and saw the Sheriff come out of the castle's double doors. He had cloth pressed firmly against the wound she inflicted. The fabric was dyed red with his blood. Gisborne followed him out and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She looked down at Gisborne. The look on his face was almost a plea for her to give up. He looked up at her and hoped that she would not do anything ridiculous.

"Nowhere to go, Nightwatchman," the Sheriff responded with a sparkle in his eye and humor in his voice. He was finally going to see the Lady Marian swing from a short rope. "Guards!" At the sound of the Sheriff's call, the guards on either side of her begun to close in. Gisborne watched her and almost anticipated her next move; she was not going to give up.

"No. No. NO!" Gisborne screamed as he saw one of the guards lunge towards her. She stepped aside and he stabbed the guard behind her as he also moved toward her. The stabbed guard screamed in pain, fell down and landed at Gisborne's feet. The Nightwatchman crouched down as the guard made a another move towards her. She dug her shoulder into his abdomen and propelled him over the outer wall. He went over the wall and into the village below. More guards were coming up from both sides; she had to get off that wall. Jumping out into the air, she grabbed onto a hanging banner and slid down it to the fringed hem. Swinging her legs, she let go and landed on a loaded wagon. She dropped onto the ground and rolled to a stop in front of Gisborne. He approached her with his sword in front of him. He swung down at her; making a wide arch on purpose to avoid hitting her.

She rolled to the side to evade his sword. Shifting her weight, her legs connected with his and knocked him onto his back. She quickly recovered and punched him in the face. The Nightwatchman swooped up his sword in preparation of incoming guards and they did come. She did not inhibit herself this time. She was right, these pathetic excuse for guards were no match for her. As they charged at her, she delivered vicious blows; several she was sure were deadly. Gisborne jumped to his feet and stepped towards her. This Marian was not the same Marian he knew. He had to stop her before she was beyond even his help. He needed to get that sword away from her. He reached for her right hand, but she was not going to be taken that easy. She kicked at him, connecting with his knee. He fell back against the gallows and she capitalized. She drove toward him and stabbed the sword into the wood behind him. Gisborne attempted to move. She missed his side but managed to pin him to the gallows by stabbing through his duster instead. She had dealt with the guards in the courtyard, but more were coming down the stairs. The Sheriff also called for the portcullis to be lowered.

She was done now.

She dove under the gate as it crashed to the ground. She stopped on the other side and gave a mocking wave to the Sheriff as he screamed for his guards to stop her. She felt quite proud of herself. She had managed to get in and out of the castle without getting caught. She also left the Gisborne alive because she was not done with him yet.

* * *

She ran past the various vendors in the village. She still was under the guise of the Nightwatchman and was getting claps from the villagers as she ran past. She was almost to the West gate when she was grabbed from behind. It was Gisborne. He had arm across her chest, restricting her arms from moving. Then she felt sharp metal under her chin. He was holding a dagger against her throat!

"Marian, please stop. Enough of this. Stop and I may be able to save you." he whispered into her ear. She could not stand him touching her. He wanted to save Marian _**now**_ after he left her to die.

Throwing her head back, she hit him square in the nose. With his grip loosened, she grabbed right wrist and twisted it behind his back. Gisborne screamed in pain as the dagger fell from his hand. Now that he was disarmed, she shoved him forward into a wall and he dropped to the ground. He gasped as he struggled to bring air back into his lungs. The Nightwatchman seized Gisborne's dagger and stepped over him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. Bringing the dagger under his chin, she was about to swipe the blade across his throat when she heard a voice.

"Nightwatchman!" It was Robin. He was on horseback with the rest of his gang close behind. She forced Gisborne's face into the ground and tucked his dagger into her belt. As Robin and his horse came closer, she reached up and grabbed his wrist. She swung herself up and behind Robin. Hanging on tightly to his waist, they exited the village and galloped toward the forest. At the top of the ridge just outside the village, Robin stopped his horse and turned to face the west gate. He and The Nightwatchman could see Gisborne standing at the threshold.

Gisborne was seething with anger. She chose Robin again. After all this, she was riding off with Hood.

* * *

They abandoned the horses before reaching the camp and walked the rest of the way. As they entered the camp, Much could not contain himself anymore. He walked right up to Julia and stared her down as she started to get off her disguise.

"What _**exactly**_ was your plan?" He demanded.

"Come on Much. I was the one at risk, I made sure of that." Julia answered as she pulled off her mask and lowered the hood.

"I'm not being funny, but you could have gotten us all arrested." Alan interjected.

"But we didn't." Robin responded to Alan and turned attention back to Julia. "You promised me that you would not engage anyone. What exactly do you call what I just rescued you from?" Robin asked in a low voice as he watched her remove her cloak. She did not answer him straight away. "Julia."

"Robin, we all made it out of the castle. You got your loot and I managed to get this," she countered as she pulled a rolled up scroll from under her shirt. Robin took it and unrolled it. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"What is it Robin?" John asked as they all stepped closer to him.

"A table, of how the Sheriff was going to distribute the taxes."

"How can that help?" Much asked.

"It shows just how far the Sheriff and his Black Knights have reached." Robin replied. He couldn't help but smile as he realized how good she really was.

* * *

" **OW**! John, you're pulling too hard!" Julia yelled. She was sitting on a stump and he was behind her. He pulled on her hair as he brought his dagger across a handful of her hair.

"Stop moving and I won't have to pull so hard. I'm almost done." He gave her one last cut and she was done. She straightened up and ran her hand through her shortened hair. John looked down and saw the remains of her long brown hair lying in the grass. It was sad to see it go. She looked less like Marian now. She gave her new cut a good shake and turned to face John.

"Well, how does it look?" She asked and he gave her an uneasy look. Everyone was nervous right now except for her.

"I really hate this plan." Robin said as he walked over to them. Julia put her hand on his arm and pulled him away.

"I am going to be fine. This will work," Robin was still unconvinced. He crossed his arms across his chest; tightening himself up as he did it. "Look, I am going to do this whether you like it or not," He had to admit defeat. An unshakable will ran in her family, especially the women; Lady Knighton, Marian, and Julia all were forces to be dealt with.

"All right. But you will meet me every week in the village. If I do not hear from you, I will come and get you. Do you understand me?" He looked down at her and looked eyes with her.

"Yes." She answered and then begun to pack a few small things. She had to enter Locksley on foot and she wanted to get there before it was too late in the day. She gave Robin a hug and a peck on the cheek. As she walked away, he grabbed at her hand. She slowly pulled it away and continued towards the next phase of her plan. Robin had a sinking feeling. He was worried that she would act before thinking. Marian did and it led to her death. He always wondered that if Marian had not attacked the Sheriff the night before he left for the Holy Land, would she still be alive?

He did not move until she was out of sight. Inside he said a silent prayer to keep her safe.

He knew that she would need all the luck she could get.


	6. Locksley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member joins the Locksley house.

Gisborne stormed into the house at Locksley. He was given a dressing down by the Sheriff after Marian was able to get in and out the castle. The Sheriff implied that Gisborne let her escape. _**Insufferable man.**_ The Sheriff was the cause for everything that had happened to him in the past two years. He was loyal to the Sheriff and he was constantly being made the fool. The Sheriff treated him like some sort of pet. Never approving of anything he did or tried to do. It took Gisborne three days to get away from the castle. Sheriff was as sick of looking at him as Gisborne was at looking at Sheriff.

Gisborne looked at the mirror as he entered his sitting room. His eye was already a dark shade of black; his nose was still slightly swollen; and the scratches on his neck were a blistering shade of red. Let her escape indeed.

"Mary!" he screamed for his kitchen maid. When he moved onto the Locksley land, she was one of the only servants he kept that worked for Robin's family. He wasn't convinced he trusted her, but he didn't trust anyone anymore. She came into the room and stood with her head slightly bowed. She was a stout woman of 50 and never complained about her master. Another reason he let her stay.

"What do you require, my lord,"

"Some mead," he answered as he started to remove his coverings.

"What you like some food? I have some pork warming by the fire,"

"Just the mead, Mary," he voiced sounded so defeated as he sat down. He slumped back into his chair and let a long breath out. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He had not slept an entire night since the night before he returned from the Holy Land. Since the night before…Marian. Since the night before he… He couldn't even bring himself to admit it yet. It had been months since it happened and he still was having the nightmares. The only solace he had now was that Marian was alive, but would she ever forgive him?

Gisborne heard the door creak open, but he did not move or open his eyes. He could hear Mary come inside and walk towards him. A tray was placed on the table next to him. He heard his glass being filled and he slowly turned toward his nightly salvation in a goblet. Opening his eyes he saw a hand he did not recognize. He saw long slender fingers that led to delicate wrists. Not the short stubby fingers and calloused hands that belonged to Mary. Gisborne grabbed at the wrist which caused the pitcher of mead to be released. The pitcher crashed to the floor and shattered to bits. Gisborne jumped to his feet and pulled cruelly on the poor arm.

"Who are you!?" He shouted. The darkness in the room obscured his view of the person. "Answer me!" He shouted with much more intensity that could be heard out to the barn. Mary burst into the room to find out what the uproar was about.

"My lord! What seems to be wrong?" Mary inquired. Gisborne tightened his grip on the poor wrist, eliciting a gasp from its owner. Gisborne fought against the invader as they tried to free their wrist.

"Who are you?" He demanded for a third time.

"My lord. This is Charlotte. The new maid," Mary responded, hoping that she was calming her master down. She always worried when he got like this. The last time he acted like this one of the stable hands lost a finger. His temper was always bad, but it was growing worse with every passing week. He had not been the same since he returned with the Sheriff a few months ago. Gisborne looked between Mary and Charlotte as she looked down at the floor. She had stopped fighting and was waiting to be released.

"Please, my lord. You're hurting me," Charlotte pleaded in voice barely above a whisper. Mary took action and walked in between her master and her new maid. Pulling against Gisborne's hold, she managed to free the poor girl from his grasp. Charlotte backed away quickly and stood far away from the man.

"Charlotte, go look after your wrist," Mary told the young girl who quickly turned and went out the door.

"How long?" Gisborne asked.

"She started a few days ago my lord,"

"A few days?" Gisborne asked; his curiosity piqued.

"Yes, sir. She is quiet, but a hard worker,"

"Fine! Get this glass cleaned up!" He shouted as he sat back down. He again closed his eyes and begun to drift off to sleep. The next sound he heard was the tinkling of glass. Mary was no doubt cleaning up after the new maid. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes. But it wasn't Mary. It was Charlotte. She was quietly gathering up the glass shards. He watched her move about in the soft glow of the fire and sparse candlelight. She was crouched down and moving as to not disturb him. She never looked up from her work. She obviously was trying not to draw any attention to herself.

"Charlotte, is it?" She froze as she heard his voice. His throaty tone of voice sent shivers up her spine. After she had calmed herself, she went back to work.

"Yes, my lord," she quietly answered. After she finished cleaning up the glass, she stood and waited to be allowed to leave. Gisborne rubbed the bridge of his nose, not paying any attention to the poor girl. When he finally did open his eyes, he was surprised to see her still standing there.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Does my lord require anything else?" she stammered out. Gisborne detected a definite stutter in her voice. What a pathetic excuse of a creature. This was his new maid? He groaned inwardly and shifted in his chair.

"Uh, no, Charlotte. Have Mary bring in more mead," he answered. "You can go, now," Gisborne waved her off and that was all the reason she needed. She quickly backed away and almost ran for the door. He had a feeling that if he said boo she would have begun to cry. Mary returned shortly after and brought him some mead. This was his nightly ritual. Drinking until he could no longer see straight. This was the only way he was able to get any kind of sleep at all. Numbing himself into a nightly slumber.

* * *

The next morning Charlotte went to the village. Not being from the area, she had no idea where she was going. Mary had given explicit instructions on what to buy at the market. The list was not long, but then again, neither were the choices. One of Gisborne's men had accompanied her. She was not sure if it was for her protection or to spy on her. Either way she had things to get. Making sure to get a fair price for the things she needed, she was quite proud of herself when she had gotten everything she needed and had money to spare. Did she dare spend the money on herself? She was looking at some small beaded bags, when she heard the commotion behind her. A little boy had been caught stealing food. The vendor was screaming that he was going to get the guard to arrest the boy. Charlotte quickly ran over the chaos and paid the vendor for the stolen items. The boy smiled at her and ran off.

She was proud of herself that she did spend the money; even if it wasn't on herself. She continued to look about the market. She wanted to memorize the place. As she passed a closed booth, a pair of arms reached out and pulled her inside. She was pushed to the rear and nearly dropped her purchases. Charlotte turned around and saw a tall slim man peering out into the market; checking to see that the coast was clear. He turned back toward and pushed his hood of his head.

"Robin!" she nearly screamed in frustration. She kicked him hard in the shin and watched him hobble in obvious pain. "Don't you ever do that again!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Nice to see you too Julia,"


	7. Charlotte

"Nice to see you too Julia," Robin responded as he rubbed the pain from his leg. That girl was certainly tougher than she appeared.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Her frustration evident on her face. She crossed her arms and waited as she saw Robin hobbled slightly. He sat against a table; trying to relieve the pressure off his sore leg. She watched him and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I told you. Every week I was going to meet you in the village," Julia uncrossed her arms and walked over to him. He was worried and she could see it on his face. She took his face in her hands and looked in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Robin shifted in his seat; something caught his eye. He grabbed at her arm and looked at her wrist.

"You're fine! What is this?" He could see definite finger bruises on her wrist. It was swollen and turning a sickly bluish-yellow shade. Julia pulled her arm away and attempted to calm him down.

"It's nothing," she answered and Robin scoffed. "Gisborne overreacted last night when he saw me. It doesn't hurt,"

"You're coming back to the camp with me," Robin said as he grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm not," she pulled her arm away. "I am not done at Locksley yet. This is nothing," Robin should have known better. Marian couldn't be told what to do and she patterned herself after Julia. He again admitted defeat; for now. There was no point in arguing. He paced slightly and turned back to her.

"Fine. But if I find out that he does anything to you. I will not wait to get you out of there,"

"Trust me. If things get to dangerous, I will get out!" He did trust her. She was not brainless. He was being overprotective and he knew it. He wasn't able to protect Marian when it mattered the most and he was working too hard to protect Julia. He looked at her. She looked so much like Marian; the darkness in her hair; the bump on her nose; and of course her eyes. They had the same sapphire blue eyes.

"I trust you. Just, be careful," Robin said in a soft voice. It was almost an appeal. The quietness in his voice nearly broke her heart. Robin was never quiet, unless it was important to him.

"I will," she said and pulled him into a hug.

"So, have you found anything out yet?" Robin asked.

"No, not yet. They don't trust me enough, but don't worry, they will," she responded as she tightened her hold on him. Their friendship had lasted all his life and since Marian's death it was only getting stronger. She rested her forehead against his and let out a breath. "I better get back before my guard notices that I'm gone,"

"Don't worry about that. I have allies in the market. They'll kept him busy," Julia couldn't help but laugh. She picked up her basket and walked toward the curtained door. She looked back at him one last time and exited into the bright market. Robin waited a minute and exited as well; heading in the opposite direction. He looked over his shoulder and watched Julia disappear into the crowd. "God keep her", was all he thought as he walked to meet Much.

* * *

The entire journey back to Locksley she had to hear from the guard how he had to deal with a bunch of kids running around yelling, "We are Robin Hood!" and pretty much creating havoc. Little kids? Robin was right he had allies everywhere. With the help of her guard, she managed to get all of her purchases inside just in time to make dinner for "The Master". Just saying "My Lord" to him was enough to make her stomach clench. He sat and slept in Robin's home as if he had earned the title of Sir. It was hard, but he deserved what she had planned for him.

Even if Gisborne do not trust her, Mary did. As time went on she was given more chores, including cleaning the second story of the house. Gisborne's quarters were on the second floor. Mary sent her to dust the room and collect the bed clothes for washing. She was pulling the sheets of the bed when she slipped and fell on her back. She hit her head hard on the floor when she landed. She laid on the floor for a minute; letting the woozy feeling subside. As she sat up she looked under the bed and saw the initials _**MLK**_ reflecting light from the open window. Julia reached under the bed and pulled out a trunk. She looked at the metal letters again; slowly rubbing her fingers across them. They were hers; _Marian Lynelle Knighton_. He had her trunk! He was keeping her things.! Julia grabbed at the latch, but he had a lock on the trunk; there was no moving it. She hit the top of the trunk in aggravation.

"Charlotte! Hurry girl, we need to get those things washed!" Julia heard Mary scream up at her from the bottom of the stairs. Julia growled and then tried to put the trunk back in the place she found it.  She would have to come back later.

She was outside, helping Mary hang the laundry, when she heard Gisborne coming back. She had to ready herself. She was raised to be a lady; to carry herself as such. It was becoming a chore to act as if she didn't want to be seen. She had to act shy and downtrodden. Frankly, it was hard on her back; keeping her eyes on the floor. She watched Gisborne come down off his horse and brush past her into the house. Every night was the same. He would return from Nottingham, go into his sitting room, and drink himself to sleep. She was going to have to approach her mission there from a different side.

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Julia reached into her bag and pulled out a few things that even Robin didn't know she brought with her. The night guards were few and far between. In the middle of the night, the guard would pretty much disappear; probably off asleep in remote areas of Locksley. She carefully put on her cloak, tied her scarf over her face and pulled on her mask. The Nightwatchman was going to pay Gisborne a little nightly visit.

She quietly crept closer to the door and put her ear to it. She could hear Gisborne snoring very softly. Perfect, he was asleep. She softly entered the room and locked the door. She could see him in the dim light of the fire. He was slumped low in his chair; his feet stretched out in front of him. His goblet was on the floor next to his foot. He must have dropped it when he passed out. She used the fire to light a few candles and moved a chair closer to him. She sat across from him; her knees just shy of touching his. She sat for a moment watching him. He was lost to the world. She had to rush this; she didn't want to risk anyone else seeing her. She lightly brushed his cheek; he just whimpered against her touch. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She needed to hurry this along. Picking up his pitcher of mead, she was delighted to see a small amount in the bottom. With one swift movement, she splashed the remains in his face.

The mead hit the still open sores on his neck and exploded in pain. He shot up in his chair and looked about the room. He saw a lone figure in the room with him. His head was buzzing and his vision was blurry.

"Who's there?" He asked. The intruder did not answer, but leaned forward in the chair. The firelight and the candles about the room glowed to show The Nightwatchman sitting in front of him. Gisborne sat closer and attempted to get up. She pulled out a dagger and pointed the blade at his chest. He looked down and saw it was _his_ dagger. She took it when they fought at the west gate.

Gisborne sat back in his chair and wondered just what this was about.


	8. Another Approach

Chapter Eight

**Another Approach**

Gisborne leaned forward; trying to get up, but she pushed the dagger closer at him. He flinched as the blade came close to his chin. He reluctantly sat back and waited for her to move. She leaned back as well and so begun a stare down. Inside Gisborne was thrilled to have her here. Maybe now he could explain. Explain why he did what he did. Explain that he never meant to hurt her. Hopefully, she would listen. But, as much as he was happy to see her, he was also furious with her. That day at the gate she chose Robin, again. Riding off into the forest with him. He remembered her words in the desert; when he was about to kill King Richard.

" _I would rather die than be with you Guy of Gisborne. I'm going to marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood,"_

He decided to speak first.

"Marian, I need to explain," he wanted her to see that he was being calm about her visit. "I need to explain what happened in the desert," he was taking slow steps in this conversation. He saw her physically relax into her chair. The dagger was lowered, but she still kept it at the ready.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I love you," he realized that was the first time that her had ever said those words to her. It was common knowledge of his devotion, but he had never said them out loud to her. The Nightwatchman leaned her head to one side; as if she was weighing her options with him. Gisborne leaned forward as if to tell her more, but she heard a disturbance outside the window; pulling her attention away from him. She looked over his shoulder and saw one of Gisborne's guards looking in at them. They never were out at this time! She groaned in frustration. Gisborne noticed the guards were about too.

"GUARDS!" He yelled as he lunged for her. His weight and momentum pushed her chair backwards and both of them landed on the floor. He was on top of her and had the advantage. He grabbed at the dagger, but she already had a knee in his ribs before he could get a grip. He gasped for air as she tilted her hips and rolled him on his back. She jumped to her feet and he began to get up; still out of breath. The Nightwatchman brought her leg up and kicked him in the chest. He fell back as the door begun to shudder.

"Sir Guy!" His guards were at the door. They were forcing their way in. That door was oak, but it could not hold them out for too long. Distracted by the door and its noise outside, she did not see Gisborne get to his feet and grab his sword. She turned just in time to see him swing at her and knock her to the floor. She scampered back a few feet as he towered over her.

"Marian, it's over now. You must stop this. My guards will capture you!" he stated. She was nowhere near finished. The door was barely holding on. She feigned defeat by putting her hands up. He lowered his sword slightly and took one step forward. She kicked at the blade; knocking it away and then swept his legs out from under him. Gisborne crashed hard to the floor and she gave him one more hard kick; to the face. He cried out in pain; putting his hand to his bleeding nose. The Nightwatchman spun on her feet and realized she had to get out of here. The door burst open as she dove head first out the window. She somersaulted and rolled back into her feet; she stayed crouched down to make herself as small as possible. She could hear Gisborne shout orders as she tried to make her escape. She had to escape back **into** the house to avoid detection. She straightened up and ran around the side of the house; towards the forest. Gisborne came out the door and cut her off.  She stopped short and waited for him to make his first move.

"GUARDS!" He screamed as he stood in front of her. He took tentative steps towards her as some of his men closed in behind her. She shifted about trying to gauge her next move, but it was decided for her. Two pairs of hands grabbed at her and held her in place. The Nightwatchman fought against the two men holding, but she wasn't going to be moving at the moment. "Ready some shackles," Gisborne ordered as a third guard came to stand in front of her. She took in three sharp breaths and pulled at her arms one last time. The two men held her tighter. Just what she needed. As the third guard got closer, she kicked him in the gut; doubling him over. The third guard fell to his knees and she stepped on his shoulder for leverage; launching herself backwards. She flipped feet over head and out of their hold. She then kicked one in the back which sent him sprawling into the dirt. As the final guard turned toward her, she spun her leg around kicked him across the face; he fell into a groaning heap.

The Nightwatchman turned back the other direction and ran deeper into Locksley village. Gisborne ran after her as she took off in the direction of barns. She ran through the stables with him following behind. The horses inside roared at the loud pursit.  Gisborne got through the stables and stared off into the darkness. She had disappeared. Maybe she really was a ghost. She kept vanishing in thin air.

What he didn't see was she had grabbed a rope used to haul hay upstairs into the hayloft. She used this rope to get onto the roof of the barn. She sat up there for a moment; enjoying watching Gisborne as he grew even more furious by the moment. She saw Gisborne push his soldiers into the direction of forest.

"The Nightwatchman could not have gotten far! GO!" She could hear him shout out more orders as she slid down into the hayloft. Many of the servants and townspeople were coming out of their homes to see what the uproar was about. She removed her Nightwatchman disguise and waited for it to be clear to sneak in unseen. She saw Mary standing just inside the courtyard and came up behind her.

"What is going on?" She asked Mary. She hoped that she sounded clueless.

"Huh, Charlotte. It appears that the Master had a night visitor," Mary said with a slight chuckle in her voice. She liked Mary the longer she was around her. The woman was not a fan of her employer, but she did her job and stayed out Gisborne's way. It was what she did for survival. Charlotte saw Gisborne come out of the stables with two guards right behind him.

"I don't care what time it is! Find him," he yelled as his men went off in two different directions. Gisborne looked up and saw Charlotte standing in the soft light from the house. She was standing next to Mary and she had a shawl wrapped around her. He caught himself staring and went back into the house; brushing past her as he went. It was then that she knew she needed another approach. It was too dangerous and Gisborne was too unpredictable to come back as The Nightwatchman again. She needed to be a little less obvious and a little more subtle.

More like…a servant girl.


	9. Just a Servant Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Anyone reading this chapter must now know that Charlotte and Julia are the same girl. Only Robin and his gang refer to Julia by her real name; everyone else in the story knows Julia as Charlotte. That includes thoughts that they have about her. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Chapter Nine

**Just a Servant Girl**

Gisborne and his men searched the surrounding forest, but found no indication of which way she went. Tired and irritated, Gisborne went back into his sitting room. He had new wounds to clean, figuratively and literately. He realized, as he poured fresh water over a rag, that this was his penance. He deserved everything that she was doing to him. He deserved to be beaten and cut. If he was able, he would have done it himself.

He sat down in front of the fire and slowly patted clean water into his neck wound. Wincing as he did so. He heard the door creak and jerked his head towards the sound. Standing in the doorway was the new maid, whatever her name was.

"What is it?" He asked almost demanded.

"Dddooo, do you need help my lord?" She stammered out. Julia was really trying to convey timidness. Even though she could kill him and be gone before anyone would find out. Gisborne's shoulders slumped in defeat; it would be easier if someone else helped him.

"Come here then!" He demanded as he extended his wet rag toward her. She quickly entered the room and shut the door. Taking the towel from his hand, she rinsed it out in the bowl next to him. Gisborne leaned back and waited for the pain to come. Each time he cleaned his neck wound pain would sear through him. She softly dabbed the fresh water on the red sores. She could see where her nails had pierced his skin. The skin was an angry red and jagged. Seeing how infected it was becoming made her almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"You should really clean this every day," she said without thinking. He merely grunted in response. Gisborne was relaxing as she continued his treatment. He had not been touched in any kind of caring way in quite some time and he had to admit that he was enjoying it. But then he realized that she was just a servant and she really didn't matter anyway. The silence was expanding around them, until Julia spoke. "May I ask what happened tonight my lord?" She was trying to make conversation because she was getting extremely uncomfortable. This was the man who had, by his actions and inaction, caused the death of her family; just touching him was making her want to crawl out of her skin. She hoped that a conversation would make the whole ordeal go by faster.

"There was an intruder. That is all,"

"Do you know who it was?"

"Who are _**you**_ to ask me _**anything**_?" He inquired with disdain. She was beginning to annoy him with just the sound of her voice. He didn't even want to look at her.

"You are right, I'm sorry. I won't speak out of turn again," She rolled her eyes as she placated him. In her head she was literally screaming.

"What's your name again?"

"Charlotte, my lord," she added a bit of a stammer as she answered him.

"Please, just finish Charlotte," he responded softly. She quickly finished and begun to clean up the mess. Gisborne stood up and turned toward her. Charlotte looked up and saw there was blood splattered on his shirt.

"Shall I wash your shirt?" She asked, again not thinking. Gisborne looked down and saw what she was referring to. In one movement, he pulled the shirt up and over his head. Charlotte was struck by how lean and trim he was. Under all that leather, he was a very fit man. She caught herself staring and turned away. Gisborne could swear that she was blushing. He handed her the shirt and she quickly turned to walk away.

"Charlotte," she heard behind her. She slowly turned back to him and waited. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome my lord. Good night,"

"Good night," he answered. He watched her walk out of the room and close the door behind her. He looked in the mirror and saw that she had done a good job. He also realized that as she spoke, the wound did not hurt. He caught himself thinking about her. He groaned in frustration, stupid servant girl. He decided that after all this excitement from The Nightwatchman's visit, he was going to do to bed. Hopefully, he would be able to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning was market day. Julia needed to get supplies for the week and she also had to meet Robin. Today she was in luck. Gisborne did not require her to have an armed escort. Perhaps playing nursemaid was enough to gain a bit of trust. She gathered up all she needed and made sure to give a little charity as she went. It made her laugh that Gisborne was becoming one of the most charitable men in Nottingham, he just didn't know it. She was walking around the market, pretending to look at little babbles, when actually she was looking for Robin. Did she have the right day? She was sure that Thursday was the right day. She was about to do one more sweep, she felt a hand on her hip and a disguised Robin.

"Charity for the poor?" He asked as he directed them back to their empty booth. They snuck inside and pulled the curtains down. It was only then that she was able to see him. He had a large hood pulled over his eyes and his cloak covered most of his body. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked as he pulled his cloak off.

"Robin. In that outfit, you look like an outlaw. How do manage to not get caught?" She asked as she sat down on a table. She just wanted to get off her feet.  Playing servant to Gisborne's lord was becoming hard on her.

"How are things in Locksley?" He inquired, ignoring her ribbing. He sat down next to her. He relished the ten or so minutes he had with her once a week. She and Marian were so alike; it was almost like being with her. Well, almost.

"Fine. They are beginning to trust me more and more. No guard today,"

"What did you have to do gain that trust?" He asked; being a bit cheeky.

"What are you implying Robin of Locksley?" She asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, rumor has it that The Nightwatchman visited Gisborne last night," he responded; his tone turned dead serious. He felt her stiffen next to him as he spoke. He knew that she still had the clothes, but he hoped that she wouldn't use them. If she was anything like Marian, and he knew she was, she would think herself invincible in that disguise. She was already risking her life at Gisborne's, but painting a target on her back was something else entirely.

"It was just a small one. Robin, I promise not to use it again. How does that sound?"

"Promise me?" he asked as he took her hand in his. She looked down at their joined hands and her heart sunk. She let out a breath and she promised him.

"Yes, I promise," she didn't have the heart to tell him that being The Nightwatchman was proving ineffective anyway. She had changed tactics. She would keep all of it to herself. If she told him the details, he would worry. "I had to clean his wounds last night."

"You what?" He was almost shocked by what she just said.

"Yes, last night after "The Nightwatchman" fled, I cleaned his wounds," she said with a chuckle. Robin shared a laugh as well. The irony that she was cleaning the wounds that she herself inflicted was quite funny. It was nice to share a laugh and the fact that it was at Gisborne's expense made it all the better.

"Is there anything else?"

"He has her things Robin," she got up and paced a little. "The trunk her mother gave her. The one with her initials on it. He has it. In his room. Under his bed." Robin could see the anger building inside her and tears welled up in her eyes. Her body was tightening up as she paced. He stepped in front of her and pulled her into a hug. If she was going to destroy Gisborne, as she put it, she had to keep her wits about her and her emotions in check.

"You know Marian. She never cared for material possessions."

"I know. You're right, but he has them like he owns them. As if they rightly belong to him," she answered as she pulled away. "I'll try to keep my eyes open for anything that can help you," she said as she went to reach for her basket. Robin was still uncomfortable about her living at Locksley without one of the gang with her, but he knew her too well. She would not leave until she was ready to.

"As long as you are being careful, that is all that I want," he said in a soft voice as he stood next to her. She turned toward him and looked him in the eyes.

"I am and I will see you next week," she gave a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared into the bright market. Robin waited a minute before exiting. He gave a quick glance about the place and went off to join the boys at the camp. He looked forward to seeing her every week; it was nice to have something to look forward to. For a change.

* * *

Julia arrived at Locksley just in time to see Gisborne and his men attempting to wrangle a horse near the stables. It was a gorgeous white Arabian horse, an obvious spoil of war. She was pure wild animal. She fought and pulled at each attempt to pen her. Her black mane swung as she struggled for freedom. Julia felt sorry for her. She was taken from her home to a foreign land and now she had to live here. Julia also fought; she fought the urge to free the poor animal. To reassure the creature that things may seem dark now, but it too shall pass.

"Her foal will fetch a good price my lord," his stable man said as Julia stood to the side and watched them. She was pregnant! Her heart was already braking and now it fell to pieces to the ground. It was no wonder that she was fighting so badly. She was trying to protect her unborn foal. Gisborne looked and found Charlotte near the fence. She looked as if she was about to cry as she watched the horse in the pen. There was more to this servant girl than he first thought.

Julia continued to watch the horse fight her restraints as she walked back into the house. As much as she wanted to stay near the new mare, she had to keep up the façade of Charlotte. She did manage to take on the tasks that let her work outside. She first beat all the rugs in the house followed by the hanging out the morning laundry. Her mind was only half on her work. She smiled to herself as she watched the horse kick at and hit several of Gisborne's men. "You fight girl," she thought to herself as she carried water into the kitchen for dinner cooking. She came out for one more bucket of water and kept her gaze on her the entire time. Gisborne's men had finally decided to let the poor animal alone. She was now alone in her pen; she had stopped her fighting, but she still stood defiant.

Gisborne was still outside dealing with the man who delivered the mare. He kept his gaze on Charlotte. She was hovering around the pens; watching the new mare. The look of wonder on her face was one that he had not seen in sometime. He remembered seeing that look on Marian when he gave her a horse as a gift. The smile he was now wearing was barely visible, but he felt that it was there. Gisborne was watching her and she was watching the mare.

Julia seemed to be the only one who noticed the small boy, of about four or five, had crawled under the fence to see the new horse. She looked about to see if anyone else noticed. The small child continued in his exploration of the pen; not paying any notice that the mare was beginning to get very nervous. Julia's nervousness was beginning to match the poor mare. The mare started to rear back and pulled against her ropes. The little boy laughed as he was getting much closer than Julia cared for. "Where was his mother!?" She thought to herself as she kept her eyes glued on the scene in front of her.

"JOHN!" Julia heard a woman scream as she finally saw her son in the horse's pen. The horse was getting more upset by the second and no one was doing anything. The horse pulled her final restraint free and begun to jump about in her pen. Julia did not dare wait any longer. She dropped what she was doing and ran at the pen. Gisborne saw her take off into a sprint but did not realize what she was running to.

Julia jumped over the fence and landed easily on her feet. She ran hard toward the boy. He still did not comprehend the danger he was in. The horse reared near him and Julia dove at the boy. The two of them rolled to the edge of the pen. She picked him up and handed him over to his mother. She cried and hugged her son to her chest. The boy cried as well; from the scare Julia gave him and not the riled horse. The mare was now recoiling from anyone trying to contain her. Julia was not going to let them hurt this terrified animal any further.

She jumped back over the fence and grabbed two things. First, she grabbed a handful of carrots from inside the kitchen and secondly she pulled a small branch off a sapling. No one stopped her as she reentered the pen. She stood at one end and the mare at the other. She carefully walked toward the frightened beast. The ends of the mare's reins were whipping about the ground as she jumped from side to side. Julia first tried to grab at her reins, but the horse reared back and managed to whip Julia across the ankles. The pain was excruciating, but she was not going to be deterred. Pulling the branch out from behind her back, she begun to lightly shake it as far to her right as she could.

Gisborne watched her fixedly; he could not take his eyes off her. The strength she was exhibiting surprised him. She was not like the girl that helped clean his wounds in his sitting room. "What was she doing with that branch?" He thought as he saw her put it out in front of her. Then he realized; she was trying to distract the horse.

Julia's shaking was slowly becoming more forceful and the horse was falling for it. The mare was moving away from the offending branch and closer to Julia. Julia seized on the opportunity. She threw the branch across the pen and the horse went the opposite direction. Julia grabbed the reins, this time connecting. The horsed reared away on her back legs, but Julia quickly wrapped the reins around her forearm. The horse had nowhere to pull to. Lightly following the length of the reins, Julia's hands finally reached the horse's bridle. This is where the carrots came into play. She fed the horse these little treats. The mare begun to calm down as she felt a loving hand itch her just under her jaw. The mare even gave Julia a playful shove with her head.

Gisborne stood in shock as he watched Charlotte feed the horse carrots. The horse had been fighting for nearly an hour and only now she was calm. His gaze left the mare and settled on Charlotte. She had a full smile on her face and her eyes were shining as she shushed and spoke to the horse. She even nuzzled the horse back; touching her forehead to the horse's. Charlotte looked about and recognized what all had transpired. She turned the reins over to the stable man and quickly exited the pen. She grabbed her discarded bucket and went back inside the house.

This girl was definitely a puzzle. But one he was intrigued to learn more about.


	10. Late Night Visits

After the whole situation with the mare, things begun to return to normal. The only thing that was different was that Gisborne was paying more attention to Charlotte. When he was able to, he watched her. It was more out of curiosity than precaution. She fascinated him and quite rightly. She carried herself as being a meek girl who could not speak without stuttering or even look him the eye. But when that horse was about to trample that boy she risked her life to save him. Gisborne also knew that she had been visiting the mare every night that week. The stable man reported to Gisborne that she was sneaking in to see her every night after the house had gone to bed. He decided to find out for himself just what she was doing.

He stood at an upstairs window that had a clear view of the stables. He was intrigued to see just what she was up to. Needless to say the stable man was right. As the lights around Locksley were going out, he could see someone walking out to the stables with a lantern. He waited until she was all the way inside the stables and joined her. He walked in quietly and stopped when he heard her voice. He ducked into an empty stall and listened to her.

"You're lonely aren't you? Yeah, me too. It's not easy being somewhere new and have no one to talk to. Don't be afraid though, I'm here and I won't leave you alone. I'll watch out for you. You and your baby," the sound of crunching followed. She was feeding the animal treats. The sound of her voice made Gisborne's stomach knot up. She sounded so sad and hopeless. He left that way most of the time as well and could appreciate her reaching out for some kind of connection. Even if it was with a horse. He quietly stepped out and wandered over to where she was. She didn't see him at first; he was able to observe her without any pretense. He could see her as she was naturally.

"It's rather late, isn't it?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. How long had he been standing there? She looked away; hiding slightly behind the horse. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. He could plainly see he was making her extremely nervous; she was fidgeting with the horse's mane. She looked as if she wanted to run away; far away.

"I'm just seeing to the horse, my lord," she answered in a quiet voice. She still was not looking up. Gisborne caught himself wanting her to look at him.

"I do have stable hands to do that. I didn't think you were hired to work out here as well," he said as he stepped even closer to him. She could smell his leather coat as he stood ever close to her, closer than he had before. He begun petting the horse at the same pace she was. She seemed to be dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say.

"I have only been coming out here at night. I finish all of my other chores before my lord," her voice was almost pleading; to let her keep up her visits. Gisborne loved that he had power over her. He could tell her no and he knew that she would listen. She was not the type that would say anything back. He looked at her and she looked back. This was the first time she had actually locked eyes with him.

"As long as you do not get in way of the stable men and your other duties are finished," he realized that couldn't tell her "No". He heard himself making a compromise; to make her happy. He wondered where this was coming from.

"Thank you my lord," she said as she smiled at him. This was also the first time he had ever seen her smile. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Don't stay out here too late. You have duties that need to be done in the morning. I do not want you sleeping too late. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight and thank you," he quickly turned around and went back inside. He had relented and he knew it. He hoped that this was not the first of many times where she was able to twist him to her will. Marian was able to do that and he was not going to go through that again. He watched the stables until she left the mare for the night. She disappeared into the house and he was able to lie down.

Her eyes. Her eyes were the same as Marian's. That same shade of blue that previously made him weak in the knees. "I am in trouble," he thought to himself as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Julia closed the door to her tiny room and immediately begun to fume. "How dare he talk to me like that?" she mumbled to herself. She paced the room; balling her fists. She could feel the heat boiling inside of her. She knew that this was her plan, but he was treating her like she did not matter.

Her mother was the one who told her that she would only be as important as her husband was. Her mother had always thought that she married beneath her station when she married Julia's father. It was her father who gave her the confidence to conquer anything. Julia had held on to her father's encouragements and memory to get past the expectations that had been put on her during her life, but it took only a fortnight with Gisborne to feel the way her mother made her feel.

She had this distressing feeling of inferiority. She wanted to talk to Marian so much. She needed her best friend; her soul mate. An unbelievable feeling of sorrow and loss begun to sweep over her; in waves, like the breaking of the ocean, unending. Julia sat on the floor in the middle of the room and begun to cry. She tried to fight and hold it back, but she couldn't. She brought her knees to her chest and slowly rocked back and forth, letting the tears come. Julia cried into her knees; trying to be as quiet as she could. She did not want to wake the entire house. She didn't know how long she sat like that; alone.

Gisborne listened quietly to her bedroom door; listening to her cry into the night. He lightly brushed the doorknob with his bare fingers, but he could not bring himself to interrupt her. He just stood by the door listening until she stopped. He very softly opened the door and peered inside. She was asleep on the floor; curled into a ball. He wanted to put her in the bed, but he was afraid to move her. Instead he pulled her blanket of the bed and carefully covered her. She did not stir. He crept out of the room and closed the door behind him. "I am in so much trouble," he said to himself as he went back to his room and attempted to return to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Julia awoke on the floor of her room. Her back and neck screamed in pain. She could not believe that she spent the entire night on the floor of her room. She struggled to sit up; groaning as she went. She craned her neck from left to right; cracking it each way. When she finally was able to sit up all the way, only one thought came to her.

_Where did this blanket come from?_


	11. Change of Plan

Robin walked towards his camp after coming back from seeing Julia. She told him about the mare and the small boy. If Robin wasn't worried about her before, he was now. He knew that after her theatrics, Gisborne was certainly going to be keeping an eye on her. He just hoped that she will be able to keep herself in check. The more he thought about her, the more he realized how much like Marian she really was. Marian would sacrifice for the greater good; in fact her final sacrifice was for England. But if pushed, Marian would fight. Julia was always more quick-tempered than Marian. When Gisborne was involved, Robin knew he would kill if he had to; he already had. If Gisborne could kill Marian, of all people, Robin was afraid for Julia's safety.

"How's Julia, then?" Allan asked as he caught up to Robin as he came back from Nottingham. He matched step with Robin as they entered their camp.

"She still has not found out anything. It's been hard for her to get into Gisborne's confidence,"

"Good luck to her, ya'. Gisborne don't trust anybody. Especially after…." Allan stopped himself. Both of them knew he was going to say Marian. Allan and Robin did not share much more conversation as they made their way into camp. Allan had come a long way since he betrayed the group last year. His moral decent while working for Guy and the Sheriff was enough of a punishment. He still left guilty for things that he was forced to do and he hoped working for Robin was enough to redeem himself. Allan never was one to take the moral high road, but he was finally beginning to see why Robin did the things that he did. He was beginning to feel that swell of pride when he helped the less fortunate and that pride was worth more than a bag of coins. Just one blessing that came from Marian's death.

Robin and Allan came into the camp and saw Much and John standing with their backs to them. It looked like they were talking to someone. But who would know where the camp was. Unless...

Much and John turned to see Robin and Allan; revealing Djaq and Will Scarlett standing there. Robin was so excited to see his two friends. Robin and Allan ran up to them and hugs were given and laughs were shared. His gang. His gang was back and hopefully nothing would separate them again. They swapped stories around the campfire while Much attempted to make a welcome home celebration feast.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Robin was up and milling around in the camp. He didn't sleep much anymore. Was it any wonder? He still saw Marian lying in the sand with a sword in her side. Hearing her say her vows over and over again in his head. Seeing Gisborne and the Sheriff fleeing like the cowards they were. He sat at the fire and inattentively played with the hot coals. He was so distracted he didn't hear Djaq come up behind him.

"Robin, you should be asleep,"

"Why aren't you?" He asked, shifting attention onto her.

"One thing I did not miss, John and Much's snoring," she said as she sat down next to him. They shared a laugh at her confession. "Why are you not sleeping?" She asked with much concern. Robin shrugged; she already knew the answer. "Robin, you need to sleep. If you don't, you could fall ill,"

"I know Djaq. It's just; every time I close my eyes, I'm there all over again," Robin said as he dug deeper into the burning embers. "I lose her every night," he said in a voice so quiet Djaq could barely make it out.

"We all miss her Robin, but if can't….,"

"What?! Forget her!" He overreacted and he knew it.

"No. Move on. If you can't move on, then you might as well as been buried with her. Marian would hate to think that you lived the rest of your life in mourning," Djaq eloquently said. She rubbed his back in silent support and stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me. I'm going to go join my husband and try to get a little rest," she turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back to Robin. "Besides, isn't there a _"Julia"_ I heard a lot about at dinner tonight?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Go to bed Djaq," Robin said with a chuckle in his voice. She winked at Robin and went back to bed. She was right about moving on, but it felt like a betrayal of everything that he and Marian had meant to each other. When he proposed he promised her forever and was having a hard time even imagining being with someone else. Robin stomped out the rest of the fire and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Julia had a much easier night, besides from hearing Gisborne yell during the night. He had recently quit drinking himself to sleep every night. Julia wondered what the reason for his sudden change in behavior. Gisborne was up and gone without even having to speak to Julia and she was relieved. It was becoming quite a chore to cower to him every day. She was keeping her eyes and ears open to all around her. She knew that two of the house guards were having liaisons with the same kitchen girl. She found out that two of Gisborne's night guards did indeed retire for the night; she was going to have to remember that one for later.

It wasn't until she was washing out Gisborne's under clothes that she decided she needed to up her plan a bit. She was tired of cleaning up after the man that destroyed her family. She was going to have to visit the market and get a few supplies. Mary was very protective of the house and everything in it. Market day was just yesterday and there was no way Mary would let her go into town for no reason. Julia looked out the window as she prepared the food for the nightly meal. The sun was high in the sky; if she was going to make it into town while the market was still open she had to think quickly. While Mary had her back turned, Julia quickly knocked the mutton she was cutting out the window. Julia withstood the yelling from Mary and given a task to go to town and get more.

This was her chance.

That night she brought Gisborne in his dinner with a few special ingredients she picked up during her last minute visit to town. She watched as he devoured the entire meal and even drank the mead she poured for him. The apothecary she spoke to didn't know what she was going to do with the seven different herbs she bought, but the recipe she was using came from a monk she meant in her travels just the previous year. She was holding in the glee she felt, but even she could not have anticipated what would result from her trip to town.


	12. Results Not Typical

It had been three days and nothing. She had been making his meals and still nothing. Julia was afraid to give him anymore. Each bite he took and drop of mead he drank she was almost relishing in what was going to happen. She suddenly felt thick for not thinking of it before. When she started down this road she knew it was going to be dangerous, but it was only way to break him down. She smirked to herself as she thought it and was nearly caught by Guy. It was a regular night at Locksley. Guy was eating alone while Mary and Charlotte stood to wait on his every want. Watching him eat in a place that didn't belong to him. Eat food that he didn't use his two hands to make. Nothing he had was owned by him and he had no scruples about taking more. This change of plan was just what she needed.

"Charlotte! The master is talking to you," Mary said in the loudest voice that could still be called a whisper.

"What? I'm sorry. Wh-wh-what did you need?"

"More mead!" He almost screamed at her through gritted teeth. She grabbed the pitcher and rushed to his table. She tripped over her feet and hit the table hard with her hip. The table rocked slightly; she filled his glass and went back to her place. She chastised herself in the back of her head. "Charlotte" was beginning to rub off on her; too much when thought about the bruise she was going to have on her thigh.

Guy chuckled at how pathetic this little slip of a woman was. To think she was anything other than the girl that, just now, nearly knocked his entire meal on to the floor, was ridiculous. She was forever tripping or stuttering or burning his meals. He often wondered why Mary gave this thing a place in his house. But if all of this was true, why did he bother looking at her at all? The opposite of love is not hate, its indifference. Why should he think about her at all?

"Sir Guy, was there anything else you wanted?" Mary inquired.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled as he swiped all of the dishes off the table. They crashed to the floor and shattered into tiny shards. Mary and Charlotte jumped back as the table was then flipped over. Guy stood up, walked across the room, and sat in front of the fire with his back to them. Mary and Charlotte begun to clean up the glass that was now everywhere. Guy could hear them moving about behind him; why must he put up with incompetent servants?! "LEAVE! NOW!" Mary shushed Charlotte out of the room and shut the door tight.

"Dear me! I have never see the master so quick to fire before. Give him a little while and then go in and retrieve the dishes," Mary said as she begun to clean the kitchen. Julia did love to watch Mary while she worked. There was never a wasted movement. Mary was completely at ease while she worked. "I say, I wonder what has gotten into him now," Mary was wondering out loud as she scrubbed the butchering table. Julia listened to her continue to mumble about Gisborne under her breath as she swept the floor. "Yes, what did get into Gisborne?" She thought, with a slight smirk that Mary could not see.

* * *

Gisborne was glad he was finally left alone. Why must he always be surrounded by idiots?! No matter what he did, they were everywhere. He sat in his sitting room with only the flickering fire to keep him company. His stomach was full of a heavy meal and mead; sleep soon overtook him.

" _You were always right Guy. You are as foul and pathetic as you always thought you were,"_

" _You have never been worthy of anything that you have been given. You are weak!"_

" _You are the Sheriff's pet! His jester! Did you know that everyone in court speaks of you, it is followed by laughter?"_

The voices were all overlapping each other, but it was the same voice over and over. It was her voice. The voice that he only heard when he was asleep; her soft voice that **was** like a song to him. In his dreams, he heard her again and again, but she was never like this.

" _They are all laughing at you Guy!"_ Gisbourne awoke in a shot. His heart was racing and sweat was dripping down his face. He felt as if was drowning and grasping for air.

The voices. The voices that only haunted his dreams. He could still hear them and they were much louder.

* * *

"Deary, go in and get that mess cleaned up before cuts he himself and then we will crow about that," Mary said as gave Charlotte a bowl for the broken pieces and a rag to clean up the rest. Charlotte did as she was told. She quietly crept into the room and hoped that he was asleep now. Mary was right about his temper, perhaps everything was working after all.

What happened to all the candles? The only light in the room was coming from the fire. It was going to be impossible to clean this up, but with his temper she dared not risked it. Julia crouched down and begun to pick up as many glass pieces as she could see in the limited light. She was just to give up when she heard the floor creaked behind her. Julia looked over her shoulder and saw a dark figure swing something at her. She attempted to dive out of the way, but lost her footing and fell on her back. She felt pieces of glass dig into her back, her arms, and her hands as she hit the floor. Julia pushed off the floor with her heels, but he was on top of her before she could move. She could see his face in the faint fire light. His eyes were wide open and wild. He bore his teeth as screamed as her.

"She sent you here, didn't she?! Answer me! YES, SHE SENT YOU!" Gisborne was crazed and Julia was desperate to get to the door. She wanted to call for help, but him on top of her and glass cutting into her with every move, she didn't dare. Her breathing was coming out in gasps as she tried to think of a way out of this room. She tried to push with her feet to get out from under him, but he stopped her from moving any farther.

Gisborne slapped her with the back of his hand. She yelled out in pain. "I'M GOING TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He screamed as he clasped both his hands around her neck. Julia grabbed his hands, but the blood from her hand wounds made it impossible to get a grip of him. Gisborne straddled her waist, so her legs were useless. Her hands were bleeding so much her grip was worthless. Her vision was beginning to blur as she struggled to get out from under him. He leaned into his grip and pushed harder against her throat. She was just about to fade out when air rushed back into her lungs. The weight of him was gone off her and someone was pulling her away. She blinked as she tried to stay aware, but that was not to be. The last thing she saw was Gisborne fighting against some guards before being knocked out and Mary hovering over her.

* * *

The next morning Julia woke up with a monstrous headache that mirrored the pain through the rest of her body. Her throat was the worst of it. It hurt to breath and she didn't even want to try to speak. Every move she made caused her to wince. She gingerly sat up and took slow breaths to help calm her dizzy head. Pulling herself to her feet, she walked over to a small mirror in the wall and was stunned by what was looking back at her.

There was a large bruise on her cheek where he had first hit her. Her throat had long, deep contusions that wrapped around her neck. Looking down at her hands she saw the wounds that the glass caused. Most were not deep, but ugly to look at. She didn't even want to know what her back looked like. Tears welled up as she saw what had happened. She did not anticipate this in her change of plan

"How are you?" Asked a soft voice behind her; Mary had peeked her head inside the room. The look of concern and regret were evident on her face.

"I'm….," pain ripped through her as she tried to speak. Her hand went to throat in an attempt to soothe the pain. She took a deep breath as she tried to speak again. "I'm thirsty," she scratched out as she sat back down. Mary brought her a glass of water from the well; it was still cold and for that she was most grateful. She sipped it very slowly. The water helped ease the pain slightly, but only made her stomach tighten, like she hadn't eaten for some time. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days. The master was out until yesterday. Whatever happened to him was gone when he awoke. As soon as he was told of what happened he sent for the physician for you. He tended to you before the master sought treatment," Mary said as she fussed about the room. She was cleaning a clean room.

"THREE DAYS!" Julia thought to herself. Robin was expecting her today at the market. Julia finished the water and struggled to her feet. Mary rushed to her side; attempting to stop her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mary asked her.

"I have to go to the market,"

"I will send one of the house boys. You need to rest,"

"I have been resting for three days. I don't want any special favors," she said; hoping that Mary would just let her go. Mary looked her in the eye and gave in. She had seen many women behave the same way that Charlotte was behaving now. Pretending that it didn't matter; that the pain was nothing; and that everything was fine. 

"I want you back before sunset," Mary said; mothering over her. She smiled at Mary before collecting her things and running out the door.

* * *

Julia walked through the market, very grateful for the scarf Mary insisted that she wear. She felt like everyone was staring at her anyway. She saw Robin duck into their usual place and she slipped in right behind. She went straight to the back and hoped it was dark enough. Robin looked about the market through the open curtain. They seemed to make it inside without drawing any undue attention. He turned to look at her and immediately saw her bruised cheek. His hands immediately went to her face; cupping her in his hands.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing," her scratchy voice let out, but it was too late. His hands to her cheeks loosened her scarf. It fell slightly, revealing her black-and-blue neck. She tried to pull away, but Robin was not going to let go. She reached for his wrists to relax his hold, that's when he saw her cut hands. This meeting was not going well at all.

"You call this nothing!"

"Shhhh!" her throat ached with that one. Robin saw her wince. That was it, this whole plan was over.

"You are not going back to Locksley," he turned away and begun pacing around the small booth.

"Robin,"

"No! Have you seen yourself? Looks like someone came close to killing you," Julia looked away at his last sentence. "Was it Gisborne?" He demanded.

"Yes,"

"Was this part of your plan?"

"No, but I can use this to my advantage,"

"Julia, no more," his voice was breaking as he tried to reason with her. He walked back over to her and lightly caressed her bruised cheek. "I cannot lose you too, please come with me. We will think of something else," he was pleading now.

"I'm fine. Really. I **promised** you that if it I thought it became too dangerous, I would escape,"

"Look what he's done to you.  Do you not call this dangerous?"

"I'm still alive. Believe me when I saw that I am fine," now her voice was breaking. Robin was still softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. Julia leaned into his caress. It had been so long since either one of them had had any kind of loving touch. Their eyes met just as Much and Djaq came into the booth. They stepped away from each other; Much missed the obvious tension, but Djaq did not. Julia quickly pulled her scarf back to cover her bruising.

"Master, there are guards patrolling this way, we should go,"

"Who are you?" Julia asked, her voice much closer to normal. Djaq turned toward her.

"Djaq Scarlett," she said in a very proud voice. She loved it when she was able to use her married name.

"Djaq this is Julia, Marian's cousin," Robin finally found his voice. Djaq straightened up as she heard Robin's introduction.

"Your cousin was an amazing woman. I'm sorry for your loss," Julia instantly liked this small woman. Julia could tell that Djaq endeared all she met.

"Wait. Scarlett?"

"Will is her husband," Much said as he made small glances into the market. How did he ever manage to fight? He had to be the most jittery man in all of England.

" _ **Little** Will Scarlett_ ," Julia responded with a slight giggle. She covered her mouth; she did not want to offend someone she just met.

"Yes," Djaq was getting defensive of her husband. Who was she?

"No offense intended. We will have to talk, later," Julia said with a chuckle and smile. Djaq was beginning to like her as well. Much was shuffling from left to right, why must his master wait until the last minute to make his escape? Robin saw his friend getting more anxious and nodded for Djaq to leave. She and Much quickly ducked out into the market. Robin looked at Julia as she stood in the middle of the booth, trying to cover her bruised neck. Julia saw the look of concern on his face.

"I promise," she said and Robin was gone.

She faced Robin, now she had to go back to Locksley and face Gisborne. She took a deep breath and walked out into the bright market.


	13. Laughter and Fear

Robin, Much and Djaq returned to the camp after making a few drops in the neighboring villages. Robin had been distracted since leaving Julia. Djaq gave him side glances all day; she was worried about him. She too had seen the horrible things that went on during the Crusades and she knew those things could change any man. When she met Robin she was surprised to see how good and true he really was and Marian had been a big part of that. With her now gone, she worried that he may let his inner demons, that Marian helped surpress, take him over.

Robin reported to the group some of things that Julia had told him, which wasn't much since he excluded her attempted murder. It physically hurt him to let her go back to Gisborne. Each time he saw her, a small part of him feared that it would the last time. After witnessing the results of what was happening at Locksley that fear had grown ten-fold. He wished that there was some way to convince her that they would find another way to stop Gisborne and the Sheriff and she did not need to return. She was stubborn, even more than Marian ever was. You learned that you never told Julia no. Robin was quiet most of the night and Djaq kept a watchful eye on him. She was the most intuitive one of the gang and had learned to be patient and Robin would eventually come to her. During dinner, most of them had been pretty quiet, save Much. He never was able to keep his mouth shut for very long. He could carry on a conversation by himself.

"So, during our visit to Nottingham market today, I met Marian's cousin, Julia," Djaq said to Will as they ate dinner; she watched him to gauge his reaction. Will coughed slightly and Robin could not help but smile.

"Julia of Devonborough?" Will asked and his voice slightly cracked. Robin's smile grew even larger.

"Yes. And she seemed to remember you," Djaq commented and then took another bite of her food. She tried to keep her voice as casual as she could; even though she was having so much fun teasing him.

"Did she really?" Will's voice perked up as he asked his question. Djaq could detect excitement in his voice at the prospect of Julia remembering him. Djaq was not sure that she liked this turn in events.

"She seemed very nice and I must say she is quite beautiful," Djaq was baiting him to see his reaction. The mention of her had caused everyone else in the camp to remain quiet and watch the couple. "She told me that her and I needed to talk later. About you,"

"Oh," was Will's only response and it was a loaded "oh".

"Why is that…..Robin," Djaq shifted the attention onto Robin. She was sure that Will would not give her all the facts, but Robin probably would. As much as she liked teasing Will, Robin enjoyed it even more.

"No reason. Just….," Robin waited and watched his dear friend Will's face. He could see Will almost beg Robin to not say anything. "Just, Will had the biggest crush on Julia when he was growing up,"

"Robin," Will said in a very defeated voice. The others around him hooted and hollered.

"Is that so?" Djaq's voice was full of interest. She watched Will out of the corner of her eye; he was actually squirming. He looked down and was suddenly very interested in his feet.

"Yes. He would pick her wild flowers. Make her gifts. He even wrote her a poem once," Robin playfully jibed. He was desperately trying to hold back the smile that wanted to burst out.

"She told you?!" Will exclaimed in utter shock and humiliation.

"No Will. I overheard her speaking to Marian right after you gave it to her. Then I stole it from her purse," in frustration, Will threw a chunk of his bread at Robin. Robin and the others laughed as Will turned several different shades of red.

"You never wrote me a poem," Djaq interjected into the conversation and gave me a playfull nudge.

"I was twelve. Please can we talk about something else?" Will almost begged.

"Yes, let's. Perhaps, how Will broke his arm trying to impress Julia," Robin chimed in with that suggestion.

"I want to hear about that one," Allan piped in; enjoying seeing his friend writhe in his seat.

"I would like to hear about that as well," Djaq agreeing and Will just wanted to flee. Robin went on to describe how Will climbed to the top of the tallest tree in Locksley. Then subsequently fell from the top of that tree and broke his right arm. The laughter over Will's younger infatuation did not end for sometime as Robin continued to regale his friends with even more stories. Will even joined the merriment in hopes of making the embarrassment sting less. Djaq had perhaps the best time of all; learning about the Will she never got to meet. She knew that he loved her more than anything, but she was having fun teasing his previous taste in women. The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and stories of both Will and Robin's exploits growing up. They tried their best to steer clear of stories about Marian, but Robin found it comforting to share them.

* * *

Julia was nervous while she walked back into her current home of Locksley. She knew that Gisborne had left the house most of the day and was just waiting to see him. She was dreading it all.

Mary had done well in filling her in on up had transpired since her and three guards burst into the sitting room. Mary told her that after Charlotte entered the sitting room, they heard a commotion and some yelling. She knew that Gisborne was much stronger then Charlotte so she made sure she grabbed some of night men before entering the room. Gisborne was on top of Charlotte with his hands tight around her throat. The men pulled him off of Charlotte and Mary immediately gave aid. She thought Charlotte was dead, until she heard a loud gasp come from the small girl. Mary had grown to like the new maid and hoped that the mistreatment from Gisborne would not send her away.

Mary continued to tell her what had gone on when she was unconscious. Gisborne woke the next morning and after being told of what he had done the night before, he sent for a physician. The physician came to treat her and Gisborne would not leave her. He hovered about; keeping to edges of the small room. Mary dared to say that he was worried about the young girl. The physician gave Mary a salve to apply to Charlotte's wounds and prescribed a lot of bed rest. Gisborne did not fight this. Any other master could and would have forced their servants back to work, but Gisborne did not this time. Mary was intrigued. Had her master had a change of heart?

Charlotte had been hard at work since coming back from the market. She hoped that the longer and harder she worked the least likely Gisborne would bother with her. After the morning she had she just did not want to deal with him. What she didn't know was Gisborne had been watching her for hours. He came back from Nottingham while she was at the market had waited for her to return. He caught himself pacing back and forth in his room; making glances to the road hoping to see her wagon. He finally able to relax when he saw her come back and walk into the kitchen.

Knowing she was cleaning in an upstairs room, he decided to speak to her. She had her back to the door and was sweeping the floor. He crept into the room and quietly closed the door. Charlotte heard the door latch and spun around. She saw Gisborne standing just inside the room with a shut door between her and safety. Her heart started to pound and she begun to shift from one foot to the other. Gisborne watched as her stance begun to tighten up in on itself. Her eyes went to the floor; she couldn't even look at him.

"How are you?" He tentatively asked. He purposely kept his voice low; being as soft as he could be.

"I am well. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Thank you," he answered. He felt awkward. He looked at her closer and saw the scarf around her neck. "Remove the scarf,"

"What?"

"Please, remove it," he said as he took a step towards her. She flinched and took a step back; her hand gripped hard against the table she had backed into. She was afraid of him before, but now she was terrified. He took a few more steps and was now right in front of her. He nervously licked his lips as he watched her. She would not make eye contact with him. He could hear her breathing get faster as he got closer. Charlotte reached behind her neck and untied the scarf. She carefully unwound the cloth from around her neck; wincing lightly as she pulled it away. Gisborne's jaw clenched as he saw the damage. He did not remember much, but he remembered the hatred he felt for her. He pulled his gloves off and reached for her. She flinched again; knocking hard into the table behind her. The loud thud for the table rocking back and forth cut the quietness of the room; making both of them jump.

He took her face in his hands. He heard and felt her take in a sharp breath. He lightly touched her face and then trailed his fingers over her neck. He softly traced his fingers along the wounds of her throat. He put his hands over her bruises; his hands fit inside the dark purple marks. He kept his hands there for a moment. He could feel how much she wanted to flee. Her entire body was tense and her breathing was hard and ragged. He looked at her face just as she looked at him. Her blue eyes met his and he couldn't look away. He felt her begin to relax under his touch. Soon their breaths matched. Gisborne looked at her mouth and then back to her eyes. He leaned toward her. She could feel his breath on her face. The space between them was getting much smaller.

"Charlotte!" A yell from outside caught them both off guard. Charlotte pulled away from him and went to the window. Mary was standing outside in front of the well. "Hurry down here and help me with the laundry," Charlotte rushed to the door and did not look back at Gisborne. He leaned against the table; his hands balled into fists. How could she make him act this way? This little insignificant girl had managed to get under his skin. He had been watching her for weeks now. He watched as she was slowly coming out of her shell. She helped him after The Nightwatchman came. She was taking better care of the mare then his stable hands had been. He was beginning to see the real woman behind that scared girl and now he was afraid that his actions had sent her back into her protective shell.

The rest of the day Gisborne kept his distance. He did not approach or talk to her. That night Julia was alone in her room. She was putting the medicine that the physician prescribed on her neck when she thought back to that afternoon. She wasn't scared, but on guard with Gisborne. She was ready to fight him if she needed to, but she was surprised by his actions. He was gentle with her, as if she was a fragile doll. She had one final thought before sleep overtook her.

_"He was going to kiss me!"_


	14. Sunday Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been sooo long since I last updated.  
> Real life has been crazy, but things have calmed down for now.  
> I'll try to get more up at a regular rate.

Gisborne had decided that keeping a distance from Charlotte was the best tact to take. He did not want to completely scare the girl away. As much as he disdained most of his help, he had grown to, dare he say, like this little, insignificant maid. After seeing her save the small boy, he knew that there was fire inside her, but she was too afraid of herself to do anything about it. She labored hard and never complained about her work.

The first time he heard her laugh was one morning while he was preparing to leave for Nottingham.

He was standing at the stable door waiting for his horse. He looked up and saw Charlotte with Mary collecting water for the kitchen. He watched as she filled a bucket from the well. He knew that she had overfilled it and he was curious to see what she would do. She grasped onto the handle, pulled it off the well wall, and dropped it right by her feet. Half the bucket of water splashed up and drenched her and Mary. Both women looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter. Their spontaneous joy filled the early morning air. Her face lit up as she and Mary continued to laugh. Tears even welled up in her eyes. He smiled despite himself; he watched the men around him take notice of the young maid as her laugh filled the surrounding garden. He and Charlotte caught glances and shared a moment. Each didn't want to look away for a split second, but Charlotte did first. She quickly picked up the half-full bucket of the water and went inside. Gisborne almost felt guilty for ruining the moment for her. As he got on his horse and steered his way toward Nottingham, he decided that he would make it up to her.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and the Sheriff did not need Gisborne in Nottingham. Gisborne figured that even the Devil had to take a day off. He attended church and then decided to go for a ride. But first he needed to make one more stop. He changed clothes and then went out to the back courtyard. He saw Charlotte and Mary hanging wash on the line.

"Charlotte?" He asked in a quiet tone. She was quick to panic and he had tried to keep his presence hushed as to not frighten her. But it did not work. She jumped at the sound of her name.

"My lord, you scared me," she said as she put her hand to her chest. He could see her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Forgive me. Would you like to come riding with me?" Charlotte brow furrowed in confusion. Was he asking her to accompany him? "It's a beautiful morning and I hate riding alone,"

"My lord, I have chores to do,"

"I'm sure Mary can handle things just fine for a few hours," Charlotte looked at Mary for a moment. "Please don't make me beg," his voice dropped an octave and he looked at her through hooded lids. He had never had to work this hard with a servant woman before.

"Oh, o-o-ok," she stammered out. Gisborne's smile was immediate. As quickly as it came, it was gone. He turned toward the stables and Charlotte followed quickly behind, tripping over her feet a bit as she went. They walked into the stable and she came face to face with the mare she had been talking care of. She smiled and begun petting the horse under her jaw. The horse neighed slightly and tromped her hooves on the dirt ground of the stable. The mare was excited to get out of the small stall that had become her home. Charlotte rubbed her forehead against the horse's nose and smiled when the horse responded. Gisborne watched this exchange as he climbed up onto his saddle. He was struck by the pure lightness that Charlotte had. It had been a long time since he saw someone that happy for nothing at all. She was doting on a horse and she looked like a child with a new toy.

"Charlotte. A beautiful day is waiting," he said. She smiled and saddled up on the mare. The trotted off into the early afternoon sun.

It was late spring and the air was still fresh. They rode down the road and then cut across a nearby field. The pair of them trotted along for awhile until Gisborne looked over at her. She smirked slightly and dug her heels into the mare's sides. The horse took off into a full gallop. She was racing him! Gisborne tapped his horse and chased after her. They continued their playful race across another field and into a valley. Gisborne pulled in front of her and pulled his horse to stop in front of a large grove of trees.

"I think I win," he said as his horse tried to catch its breath.

"Well, maybe this time," she teasingly responded with raised eyebrows. Gisborne was surprised by her boldness. He dropped down and walked over to her. He offered her his hand to help her, but she got down on her own on the opposite side of the horse. She ducked underneath the mare's neck and came up face to face with him. She held his gaze and this time he looked away first. He turned and looked around. She could have sworn he was embarrassed.

Surprisingly enough, they ended up at the place he wanted to show her. He extended his hand to her and she hesitantly took it. They walked up a slight bit of raised earth and stopped in front of the grove of trees. It took a moment before she realized where they were.

Julia had played here as a child. On the outskirts of Locksley, there sat a church that had fallen into ruin over the last twenty years. It looked it had been abandoned twice as long. She remembered playing games with Robin and Marian in this little hideaway with tiny Will Scarlett chasing after them. She laughed under her breath as she thought of it. But she could not let on she knew where they were.

"Where are we?" She asked as she ducked under a small sapling and entered into the ruins. Gisborne followed right behind her. The walls were slowly being consumed by the forest around it. Two of the four walls were almost completely gone. The third and fourth held up the church's bell tower. All of the remaining windows were open to nature. Trees were growing out of the altar and it was easy to see many different animals had taken refuge inside over as many years.

"This church has been here since I was born. I was christened in this church, along with my father and mother," he told his story as Charlotte meandered about. "I use to play here as a child. No one knows what happened to the caretakers,"

He use to play here? Julia did not remember that. Thinking back, she did remember being chased out one time by an older boy, but she never put those thoughts together until now. Even as a child he ordered others around.

"Did you ever climb to the top?" She asked as she pointed to bell tower. Gisborne laughed at the thought of it.

"That was many years ago,"

"Are you too old now then?" She teased him. He smirked at her behavior. "Come on. I have a feeling that the view is beautiful," Julia said as she walked closer to one of the walls. She knew what the view was like. She use to climb to the top many times as a child. She hoped the footholds she used to use were still intact. She reached for the wall and Gisborne grabbed her other arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see the view," she responded and went right back to her endeavor. Gisborne tried to tighten his grip to stop her, but she pulled her hand away before he could. She grabbed onto the wall and pulled herself up. The walls were slightly slippery and the moss that was growing all around did not make it any easier. Before Gisborne knew, she was safely inside the bell tower. She looked down at him and smiled. "Are you going to join me?" Gisborne was in awe of her and this turn in her behavior. He shrugged off his long duster and his gloves. He looked at the wall and attempted to use the same footholds that she did. It took him a bit longer, but he too was standing in the bell tower with her. As intimate as it had been when he looked at her bruises the other day, this was more so. They were fifteen feet off the ground with only a few feet of walking room. The bell had long since been removed, so it was only them in this small space. She could see that he was becoming more uncomfortable as they stood there.

"See. I knew that view would be beautiful," she said as she gestured toward the horizon. They could see for miles, all the way to Nottingham. The castle was just visible on the horizon. The forests were a deep green and the fields were soft browns. She was taken in by the view. This was what she missed about her travels. The sheer beauty of her home. She had seen many different places and each of them glorious, but England would always be her true home. She looked at the countryside while he looked at her.

The contentness on her face.

The sun shining through her brown curls.

The way her blue eyes seem to glow in the afternoon light.

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. He knew she would try to flee, but he could not have that. He needed this. He clasped into her arms and held her. He could feel her lips relax against his. He brought his hands up and cupped her face. Her hands slid up onto his chest; she could feel his heart race under his leather "armor". She pulled her mouth away and looked down at her feet. Gisborne did not move his hands; lightly caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She was not going to get away, not now.

"We should go back. I have my duties to finish," she wouldn't look at him. "I thin..thin..think there is a sa..sa..safer way down on the other side," she slipped out of his grasp and made her way back to the earth below. She was saddling up on the mare as he exited the ruins. He felt ashamed and he never felt ashamed. He did what he was feeling. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, but the guilt he was feeling was a new sensation. He was quickly on his horse and they rode back to Locksley.

* * *

As they exited the stable, they could hear shouting from the other side the Locksley. Gisborne rushed over the noise and saw three of his guards restraining a man and a small boy, about twelve. The man fought against his captors and the boy was too scared to do anything.

"What's going here?!" He shouted. All the parties involved stopped in their places and looked at the man approaching.

"These two sir, were killing game on your land," one guard said as he gestured to the man and boy.

"I'm trying to feed my family my lord," the man said as pleaded for mercy.

"You know the punishment for killing game that does not belong to you,"

"My lord. Please. Let my son go,"

"You broke the law. You cannot expect mercy from me. Lock them in the barn. We will take them into Nottingham in the morning," he said as he turned back toward Charlotte. She crossed her arms and walked into the house. She didn't look back. That simple gesture of indifference struck him harder then he would have expected. These two could be used as an example. He knew how much the Sheriff liked to make an example for others to follow.

Julia quickly ducked into her bedroom. She needed to get a message to Robin, but how. She decided that this man and his son were more important than the charade she was portraying. She locked her door and slipped out the window. She crouched down behind a few stacks of hay. She had to be sure that she was not seen running into the forest. She waited as long as she dared and made a mad dash for the tree line. She dove for cover and looked back to be sure that she was not seen. After concluding that she was safe, she ran as fast as she could for the camp. It had been many weeks since she had last been there, but she knew that she would find it.

She came across the road and tripped over a lump in the brush. She scampered to her feet and turned to see the lump struggle to its feet. She heard a groan and recognized Much under a disguise. She gasped to collect her breath and waited for the rest of the gang to come out of hiding.

Robin rushed to her side and grabbed her arm before she fell to her knees. Why was she here? Did Gisborne attempt to hurt her again? She promised that if she felt in danger she was going to come back to him. Or the camp.

"Julia, what's wrong?"

"Gisborne. Prisoners. Barn," she puffed out as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think she's trying to tell us something," Much said. He leaned closer to her and looked at her. The rest of the gang rolled their eyes and waited for her to compose herself.

"Gisborne's men captured a man and his son killing game. He is going to take them to Nottingham in the morning. They are in the barn right now!" Robin looked around the gang and knew that this was an excellent way to hit back at Gisborne.

"All right. We need to think of something,"

"Well, you do that, but I have to get back before someone notices that I've left," she took a long drink from the water Djaq offered her. "You think of something and meet me later. I must go!" She pulled out of Robin grip and ran back into the forest. He moved to stop her, but realized that she was already gone. Robin and the gang huddled together and formulated a plan.

* * *

Julia stopped at the tree line and watched for lookers on. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her legs were barely holding her up. She knew that if she didn't stop soon, she was going to collapse. She dared it and ran to the edge of the house to slip back into her room. She crossed the window ledge and fell to the floor. She rolled onto her back and gasped fresh breath into her tired lungs. The room above her spun and turned. She closed her eyes and took long slow breaths into her body. Her heart slowed to normal and she was near exhaustion. Pounding on the door caused her eyes to open.

"Charlotte! Don't think you can get out of _all_ your chores today! We need to make the master's supper!"

"Yes! I will be right there," she responded and rolled onto her side. She pulled herself to her feet and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a wild mess of curls and her cheeks were flushed. She didn't have time to waste. Next Mary would force the door open. She exited the room and joined Mary in the kitchen. Fortunately for Julia, Mary was too busy to even notice her appearance. They worked hard and finished Gisborne's dinner by the time he wanted it. The rest of the evening Julia watched for Robin in some form or another. It was a big risk for him to come here. Every resident knew him obviously and many of them would turn him in. More out of poverty then malice. The reward for Robin was 50 silver pieces and times were getting worse.

Julia walked out to throw slop to pigs. She glanced around nonchalantly in hopes of seeing him. She as walked back toward the house, an arm grabbed her around the waist and a hand clasped over her mouth. She was pulled behind a small house and out of sight.

"It's me," a man's voice said in her ear. She elbowed him hard in the ribs and his grip let her go. He couched a bit as she turned back to face him. "Julia, it's me," Robin whispered.

"I knew it was you, but don't grab me like that again," she whispered back. "What is your plan?"

"We're going to break them out," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Robin," she was not amused by his cavalier attitude.

"I have a plan, but I need help from you," he said as he righted himself. "I need to know more about the guards,"

This is where all of her observations could come into play. She told him about the guard's nightly deeds and movements. She told him about Gisborne's nightly habits. The hours he spends in the sitting room every night. Robin knew what he needed to do.

"All right. My men will take care of the guards, but I need you to keep a look out in the house. Do you know of a room that looks over the barn and surrounding grounds?" Julia nodded. "Ok, here is what we will do,"

Julia had her marching orders and did what she was directed to do. She checked on Gisborne, he was lightly dozing in the sitting room, but the mead he had with dinner would more than likely knock him out soon. She crept quietly upstairs and into his room. His bedroom looked over most of Locksley and she could see the barn as well. She saw Robin and his gang slowly made their way to the barn; silently dispatching guards as they went. Julia held tightly to her candle. He told her to stand at the window and hold a candle on the sill. If anything happens, she was to blow the candle out. She watched as Robin and his men entered the barn. They almost had the man and the boy, when she heard creaking outside the door. The door latch released and the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?" She knew that deep voice. She quickly blew out the candle and pulled the shutters closed. She could hear Gisborne walk across the room and she stopped just behind her. "What are you doing?" His voice was louder this time. He was demanding an answer. She needed to think of something. The guards were out, but Gisborne could still stop Robin. What was she going to do? "What are you looking for?" He was right behind her now; his breath was hot on the back of her neck.

"You," she simply answered and she turned back to face him. She crushed her lips against his. He was shocked at first, but he quickly came around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She was not going to get away this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their entire bodies together. He lifted her slightly and backed her into one of his bed's posters. He loosened his grip on her and settled her to her feet, but did not pull his lips away. He deepened the kiss and she reciprocated. Her hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest. It was this movement that helped her do her next part.

She begun to undo the clasps on his coat. Gisborne pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Both of them were out of the breath and slightly lightheaded. She did not look away as she pushed his coat away from his shoulders. It fell to a heap behind Gisborne. Julia hands then slid under his tunic. He relished the feel of her hands on his bare back. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor. He kissed her again as she softly laid her on the bed. He paused one last moment to be sure that this was what she wanted. She answered that by pulling his tunic off his back and onto the floor.

* * *

Robin saw the window closed and hurried to get the man and son out. They all managed to get away. Robin looked back at the house and saw the window where she was previously standing was now shut away from the world.

He prayed she was all right.


	15. No Choice

Julia rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. The room was still dark; it must have been the middle of night when she awoke. She groaned softly as she begun to fully waken. She looked up at the ceiling above her and realized that she was not in her own bed. She turned her head to her right and saw Gisborne asleep next to her; his arm lightly draped across her side. His soft snoring was all that she could hear in the relatively quiet room. She shuddered as she begun to fully comprehend what had happened. What had she done?

She had to get out of there. She slowed her breathing and softly pulled away from him. She slipped to the floor and crouched next to bed. Each movement she made, she waited to see if she woke him. She had an uncontrollable need to get out. Julia could feel her heart racing and her stomach churning. She threw her dress on and grabbed the rest of her clothes. Making sure that she left no remnants of herself in his bedroom. She turned the door handle as quietly as she could. She felt like all of her movements were slowed down, but her mind was moving at top speed. The panic of the entire night was running through her mind. She stepped out into the hall and heard Gisborne move in the bed behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him roll onto his side away from her. Julia softly closed the door and tip-toed downstairs. She prayed that nothing would get in her way between leaving Gisborne and entering her bedroom.

As soon as she entered her room, the gravity of exactly what she had done rolled over her like waves on a shore. Her legs could not even hold her up anymore. She collapsed on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Her breaths came out in shuddering gasps. She began rocking back and forth. Her stomach churned, twisted and burned. Julia felt so repulsed and revolted at the idea that she had slept with Gisborne. Here was a man that destroyed her entire family and she just…. She stopped thinking about it or she tried to. Tears began to fall as she tried to push out all of her feelings. She wept quietly, alone.

* * *

The sun shone through her window and cast soft glow on her face. The warmth of the sun was what woke her. She was not sure when, but her body must have slowly let her fall asleep. Her body creaked and groaned as she stood up. She has fallen asleep with her back against her door. All of her joints were sore and she knew that was not going to go away. Mary soon rapped on her door and called for her to come help with the Master's breakfast. Julia contemplated slipping something in his food, but decided against it after their last scuffle. She finished dressing and went in to help Mary.

Mary had gone outside to retrieve water from the well; leaving the girl alone. Julia just could not get the events from last night out of her mind. She kept playing them over and over in her mind. It was like a nightmare that she could not wake from. She was absentmindedly cutting vegetables and did not even know that someone had come into the room. The person walked up behind her and grabbed her tightly around the waist. Julia had been so distracted that she could not even react as she normally would have. All she could do was gasp in surprise and try not to cut her hand. She could smell the person and feel his hard chest against her back. She knew immediately who it was.

"Where do you get off to?" Gisborne whispered in her ear. His hot breath moved across her neck and down her back.

"I, ah, I went to my own room. Where I belonged," she stammered out. His hands slid over her stomach and down her hips. She fought the urge to fight him away from her. He grasped on her arm and spun her around. He pulled her to him and she had to act defenseless against his actions; her eyes were locked on the floor.

"From now on, when I am here, you are to sleep in my room. Do you understand me?" He slid his hands up her arms and across her neck. Julia wanted to crawl out of her skin. He took her face in his hands, drew her gaze to his, and repeated his question. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes my lord," she answered. He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her body as close to him as he could. All she could do was try to convince him that she was willing, even though she would rather cut her own arm off. She reciprocated and slid her hands up his back. It was at this point that a guard entered the kitchen.

"My lord,"

Gisborne and Charlotte pulled away from each other and she turned back to her vegetables. She thanked God that this guard had come in and interrupted them. The guard looked out of breath and about to deliver bad news.

"This had better be important. What is it?"

"The prisoners, my lord. They're gone,"

"What!?" Gisborne screamed and ran out of the house toward the barn.

Julia breathed a sigh of relief. Robin had unknowingly saved her. She looked down and saw her hands shaking. What had she managed to get herself into? She was terrified of what awaited her. Mary came in right after Gisborne stormed out and poured water into a cast iron pot.

"Mercy me! The Master is in one of his moods today," she remarked and begun to grab the vegetables Charlotte had been chopping. She could hear them splash into the water, but she just stood there. "Charlotte? My dear? Are you all right?" Mary asked as she came around the butcher's block and lightly touched her arm. Charlotte flinched and looked at Mary. All of color was gone from Charlotte's face. Mary could tell that she was about to cry.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she said and then gave Mary a sad smile. Mary was not going to push the girl. She was so fragile and young; she had this need to protect her. They each went back to cooking for Gisborne and his men. Julia just could not face being in Gisborne's bed again. She was not a stranger to a man's touch, but each time before last night had been her choice; not her only choice. The idea of having to lay down with him again was making her sick to her stomach. With her nausea getting worse, she hit on an idea.

* * *

Gisborne watched Charlotte serve him dinner like a cat watching a mouse. He was ready to pounce on her as soon as they were alone. He had had a terrible day. His guards allowed the prisoners to escape. It was a good thing that the Sheriff had no idea about the man and son. At least he would have "comfort" tonight. And if she was anything like the previous night, he would need to build up his strength.  Dinner went by fine with him eating heartily and drinking much. His leering glances made her skin creep. Gisborne was imagining all kinds of things he wanted to do to her. As Charlotte was clearing the dinner dishes, Gisborne took her hand with both of his as soon as it was within reach.

"I want you to join me in my sitting room," he said in a seductive voice just quiet enough that only she could hear it. Her breath got in her chest. She had to think of a way around this. Delay him somehow.

"I,I,I,I,I need to take care of things with Mary first," she stammered. Gisborne tighten his grip around her hand. She could tell by the look on his face that his was not happy with her response. He got up from his chair and stood with his arm just touching hers. He did not let go of her hand. She could tell by his breathing that he was extremely upset to be denied.

"That was _**not**_ a request," was his only reply. He gave her hand one last squeeze before he released it. "You have ten minutes," he casted over his shoulder before he left the room. Julia collapsed forward and gripped the edge of the table with a tight hold as soon as the door closed. Her entire body was shaking. She could not get past how he made her feel.

She had faced many things in her life. Julia left home after her father died; she had nothing holding her back after he was gone. She had always wanted to see the world and she did it alone. Julia had met royal dignitaries. She had raced horses across an arid desert. She was even romanced by two Arab princes; brothers if memory served. But now. She was terrified of walking ten feet into a small room and face one man. But it wasn't her choice. She had none right now. She was finally making progress with her plans and if she didn't go along with this, with Gisborne…

The best scenario, he'd fired her and make her leave. She didn't even want to think about the worst.

Julia finished cleaning up the dishes and putting everything away. She could not delay this any longer. She was lucky that he did not shout for her already or force her upstairs. Her legs were heavy and did not want to move. It was as if she was walking to her execution. Julia stopped just outside Gisborne's sitting room, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

She was surprised by what she found. Gisborne on the floor. Moaning in pain.


	16. Evolution of Her Plan

"Help! Someone help me!" Charlotte yelled into the hall and then ran to Gisborne's side. He was groaning on the floor and holding his stomach. She could see that sweat was beginning to form on his brow. She could see he was in a great deal of pain. She tried to calm him before help arrived. She wiped his forehead as Mary and a couple guards came inside the room.

"Dear me! Take him upstairs and then fetch a physican," Mary shouted and then pushed the guards towards their master. The two men scooped Gisborne up and dragged him upstairs. "Dear, go in the kitchen and get a pitcher of water and bowl. Grab a cloth and meet me upstairs," Charlotte did as she was told and followed Mary upstairs. The guards left the two women alone with Gisborne and went to get a physician. Gisborne groaned in pain and thrashed around on his bed. "You go down and wait for the physician. I'll see to him," Mary said as she took Charlotte by the arm. She did not protest. She ran downstairs and out into the night air. She took a long breath; she was so grateful to be out of the house just now. She could still hear him moaning in pain. Her heart almost went out to him. She didn't know how long she had been standing outside, but she did see the guards return with a physician. The man looked much younger then she would have guessed. He was carrying a large duffel, she assumed full of his supplies. He rushed past her and straight upstairs. Charlotte decided to go back in and hopefully get some sort of news.

* * *

The physician finally left several hours later; Mary walked him out. Charlotte was busying herself in the kitchen. She just could not stand still. She managed to clean the entire room and all of the dirty dishes left over from nightly dinner. Mary walked into the kitchen and nearly collapsed into a chair. She looked exhausted. Charlotte poured her a glass of ale and sat down across from her.

"How is he?" Charlotte asked.

"Better. He is finally asleep. I swear, I have never heard a man fuss so much over a stomach ache. The physician gave him something to help and he should be better tomorrow or the next day," Mary responded as she drank from her glass. "I best go back up there. He shouldn't be left alone just in case," Mary was about to get up when Charlotte stopped her.

"No, I'll go. You already tended to him. Let me,"

"Are you sure?" Mary didn't want to argue, but she also knew what had been going on between them. The floors in the house weren't that thick.

"Yes. I'll be fine. He's asleep anyway,"

"All right. Thank you my dear. I will see you in the morning," Mary said and then lighted patted Charlotte on the shoulder. Mary went to her quarters and left Charlotte alone. She thought for a moment about what her next step would be. She did not want to stay here any longer. Sure, she managed to poison him today, but what about tomorrow. She had to think of something. She looked about the kitchen and found her solution.

* * *

Julia made her way up the stairs. Her legs felt like stone; she just could not move them. She stood outside his bedroom door for a moment before going inside. The room was dark except for a single candle burning on a table in the corner. She picked it up and walked over to the left side of his bed. She could feel the kitchen knife weighing down her pocket. She had to do this. There was no way around it. He was sleep, but she could see the sweat dripping down his face and his bare chest. He fussed in bed a bit, but did not wake. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife. Julia gripped it tightly in her right hand. This was the answer; she would make it quick and then run off to Robin. After that she would probably leave England for good. She was so busy thinking of her next move that she did not see Gisborne's eyes slowly opened.

"Charlotte? This is that you?" His voice was so grave and quiet. She nearly dropped the knife on the bed. She lowered it and stepped closer to him. He reached out for her and she took his hand in hers. His skin was cold and damp. He was sweating out the herbs she spiked his food with. She wasn't even sure what she gave him. He pulled her ever so slightly and she sat down on his bed. His hand released hers and rested on her hip. He wanted her closer to him. Julia lowered the knife farther and let go of it. She heard it stick into the floorboard at her feet; she would at least be at ready. She rung out the rag that sat in the bowl on his bedside table and lightly wiped his face and chest down. He gave light gasp as the cold water cooled his hot skin. She was doting on him and he was enjoying it. He had been so terrible to her earlier and here she was, taking care of him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, my lord," she stammered, taken aback by his thanks.

"It would seem that I have come to rely heavily on you. I'm glad that Mary hired you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," he responded. What did he just say? This herb induced fever was making his tongue looser than she had ever heard before. Was he really confessing so much? "I use to hate to be here. Now I never want to leave,"

His sickbed confession was the jolt she needed. She had much more power than she truly realized. She could use this to her advantage. Her previous plans had involved taking everything he had; Locksley, his money; his position. But now, she found a much better way to hurt him. This way would be much more damaging and infinitely more painful.

"Shhh, get some sleep now. I'll be right here," she said as she brushed hair off his damp forehead. He relaxed under her touch and drifted back to sleep. She looked down at him as he slept. Yes, this plan was much better.

* * *

The sun shone through the shutters and cast a beam of light across Gisborne's face. He flinched and whimpered as the sun begun to warm his face. He turned his face away from the light and saw Charlotte laying next to him. She was still in her clothes and he wasn't. He tried to remember last night. He remembered dinner; he remembered going into his sitting room and then doubling over in pain. After that was empty; he had no memory of the remainder of the night. He smiled as he watched her sleep. She was so quiet and peaceful; like a ghost. He only wished he could have that amount of contentment.

Using his fingertip, he lightly brushed her hair behind her ear. She fidgeted slightly and then slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. She sat up quickly and attempted to get out of bed. Gisborne caught her around the waist and held her in her place. He did not want her to go. Charlotte reluctantly laid back down; her head sharing his pillow. He put his hand on her hip; he felt her tense just a bit and then relax.

"What are you doing here, in your clothes," he teased.

"You were very ill last night and I did not want to leave you alone,"

"What happened?" Gisborne asked.

"What do you remember?"

"Well, let's see. I remember eating dinner, going in my sitting room, and then nothing,"

"We had to call the physician. He said you should be better by tomorrow,"

"You stayed with me? All night?"  Gisborne asked, surprised by what he was hearing.

"Yes. You were too ill to be left alone. I wanted to be sure that you were all right," she said. She was afraid that she was acting a little too much. But this man was so starved for affection, he would probably believe anything. He moved his hand from her side and cupped her left cheek. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She did not pull away or attempt to stop him. She leaned forward herself and kissed him back. Her hand went to his cheek as she deepened the kiss. Gisborne moaned with pleasure as she pulled him closer.

"GISBORNE!" They pulled away from each other as they heard a shriek come from outside. Gisborne knew that voice to be the Sheriff's. He sat up to get out of bed when dizziness struck him. He collapsed back onto his forearms as the room turned around him. Charlotte pushed him back and told him to stay in bed. Charlotte got up, ran downstairs, and out the door. The Sheriff was atop his white horse and three of the castle guards with him. He looked around while he waited for Gisborne to appear. She surmised, from his face, that he must be a perpetual state of annoyed.

"Where is Gisborne?"

"The master is very sick my lord," Mary said trying to calm him. She hated the Sheriff even more than she disliked her master. There was no way she was going to stand up to him though.

"Bring him out here right now!" He shouted as Julia walked up and stood next to Mary.

"He is too sick to come out," Julia answered.

"Is that so?" The Sheriff got down from his horse and started to walk toward the house.

"I would not go in there, unless…" Julia purposely stopped. She knew that the Sheriff was a nosy sort and would ask her.

"Unless what?" He asked in his slithery voice. She almost wanted to laugh; she read him so well.

"Unless you want to become ill yourself.  The physician said that he is quite ill and should stay away from others until tomorrow,"

Julia could see him thinking over what she had just said. He looked up at the house and then back at Julia. He turned around and got back up on his horse.

"Tell Gisborne that I want him at the castle tomorrow!" He turned his horse around and all he left was a cloud of dust. Mary turned and looked at Charlotte. She had never seen anyone stand up against the Sheriff and defending Gisborne no less. She was suddenly very proud of this young girl. As was Gisborne. He had watched the entire conversation from his window. He only wished all of his servants were as devoted. He slowly returned to bed and hoped that Charlotte would soon return as well.

Julia cringed at the thought of the Sheriff. She remembered him from her childhood. He was a disgusting worm then and even more so now. She truly wanted to punch him in the nose everytime she saw him, but that would have ruined all she had accomplished. But it would have felt so good. Perhaps before she is done here, she will get the opportunity to "converse" with him again. She went into the kitchen and made a small tray for Gisborne. She was tempted to put something in _this_ food as well, but decided against it; at least for now.

* * *

Charlotte entered Gisborne's room and saw he was asleep. She brought over and placed it on his side table. Gisborne slowly opened one eye and saw that her back was to him. She was arranging the food on his tray. He quietly slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. He heard her scream and then laugh as he rolled on top of her.

"Feeling better, are we?"

"I am now," he replied and returned to where the Sheriff had interrupted them.

Mary looked up the stairs and could hear carrying on. She shook her head and returned to her kitchen duties. "Hope that girl knows what she's getting herself into," Mary thought to herself.


	17. A Meeting Changes Things

Gisborne was growing quite accustomed to having a beautiful woman in bed with him every night. Well, every night that he was at Locksley. And this morning was no exception. He woke just before dawn and felt hot breath on his skin. He looked down and saw Charlotte laying across his chest. She was snoring lightly. Her dark curls were beginning to grow longer and lightly brushed against his cheek when she moved. Gisborne softly ran his fingertips up her bare arm and down her exposed back. She groaned in annoyance and pinched his shoulder, hard.

"Owww! How long have you been awake?" He whispered to her.

"About as long as you have," she responded as she looked up at him. She had a sleepy look on her face that made him want her even more. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. They both began to fall back asleep, when the rooster crowed by the barn. Charlotte fussed a bit and then began to get out of bed. Gisborne watched her dress and walk toward the door.

"You could just stay in bed with me a bit longer,"

"But who would make your breakfast?" She teased.

"I do not like that you wait on me," he said as he sat up in bed.

"But that is my job. You would not want Mary to fire me," she teased again.

"Would that be so bad?" He could tell that she was getting frustrated with him. She slipped her shoe on and walked back to him. She leaned across the bed, gave him one more kiss, and pulled away before he could grab at her.

"We can talk about this later," and she was gone. He heard her feet scamper down the stairs. He sat for a second; feeling the bed get cold around him. Gisborne decided to get up himself. He had to get to Nottingham early today and did not want to be late. The Sheriff was finally getting over his being sick for a few days. He stretched out his illness to three days. He was able to live through the jokes for a couple days then the Sheriff usually bores of it and moves on. The Sheriff did not know about Charlotte and he did not want him to. He was tormented relentlessly over his feelings of Marian and he did not want that to happen again.

Wait.

Did he have feelings for Charlotte? He just compared his relationship with Marian to His with Charlotte. Did he have a relationship with Charlotte? Suddenly all of these questions were running through his head. Never cared before, if the woman he was with, had feelings for him. Marian was the first and only one he really cared about. First she was an object to possess, but she turned into a woman he truly loved. He was thinking about all of this as he ate his breakfast and walked out to the barn. He was on his horse, slowly trotting out of the barn, when he spotted Charlotte.

She was out by the well and she was chatting with one of the other women from the village. She was laughing at a joke that the woman made. She covered her mouth to almost hide her face; hide her amusement. Charlotte then left the woman's side and ran across the way. Gisborne stopped where he was and watched her for a moment. He watched her run and scoop up a small boy that was running to her. He watched her kiss him several times on the cheek. The boy was not amused; he rubbed off the kisses. Gisborne recognized the small boy as being the one that she saved from the horse. The boy's mother soon joined them. Gisborne could just make out what they were saying to each other.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but he insisted on seeing you today," the mother said. She was out of breath after chasing after her son.

"Is that so? Well you can come and see me anytime you want," she said to the young boy as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"John? Don't you have something for Charlotte?" The boy's mother asked. Gisborne watched the little boy hand her a bouquet of wild flowers just picked. They were mostly intact, though several of the flowers looked a little worse for wear. Charlotte smiled and gave the boy another kiss on the cheek.

"I have an idea. I will go put these in some water and do you see that man cutting wood?" She said as she pointed to a man several houses over chopping wood. The small boy nodded his head. "You go ask him for a piece and I will make you your very own sword. How does that sound?" The little boy cheered and squirmed to get out of her arms. The mother ran off after him and Charlotte turned toward the house. She saw Gisborne as she walked inside. She smiled at him and gave him just the faintest wink. A small laugh escaped his chest then he turned toward Nottingham.

There were feelings there, but he could not think about them now. He was entering the lion's den and he could not show the Sheriff any kind of weakness or feeling. The Sheriff would pick up any kind of feeling he might for Charlotte and use it against him. He did it with Marian. He would constantly toy with him; like rubbing salt in a wound. He was not going to go through that again. He kept repeating to himself to not let the Sheriff get to him. Not this time.

The Sheriff was tending to his birds when Gisborne walked in. Each time he walked within a few feet of this man, Gisborne felt his entire body tense.

"Ah, Gisborne,"

"Yes, my lord,"

"Nice to see you finally arrived. Oh, just so you know, your little vacation was your birthday gift. No one can say that I am unkind," the Sheriff said as he cast a look of disdain Gisborne's way. Gisborne crossed his arms and clenched his fists. Their relationship over the past year had changed from one of Gisborne trying to get the Sheriff's approval to a strained tolerance. Neither one trusted the other fully. The Sheriff had seen Gisborne kill Marian, so he was sure that Gisborne could turn on him in an instant. Gisborne also realized that if the Sheriff willed it, he could be killed in his sleep. They always watched each other with guarded glances.

* * *

Julia was walking through the market when she felt an arm around her back. She knew that smell. He smelled like wood, sweat and earth; the smell actually had a calming effect on her. Robin slowly directed them toward their rendezvous spot. They ducked inside the booth and Julia put down her overloaded basket of goods. Robin casted off his hood and watched her for a moment. Julia saw him staring and confusion covered her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. How are you?" He asked and shook off what he was thinking. He then sat down on a table. Julia walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm fine," her simple reply. It was the answer he received each week. He knew that she would say fine even if she wasn't. She was so much like Marian that way. Julia never wanted to worry Robin unnecessarily. Especially now. There was no reason to tell him about what she had been doing and how her plans had changed. Robin took her hand in his and looked at her fingers. Her skin was becoming rough and cracked from the labor she was doing. All of her fingernails were broken down to hard nubs. He suddenly felt guilty for letting her wait on Gisborne's every need.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she watched him look at her hand. He didn't say anything at first. She had to nudge him with her arm before he responded.

"I'm fine as well," he answered and looked at her. Their eyes met and neither one wanted to look away.

"I think the Sheriff is planning something," she said; trying to ease some of the tension in the tent.

"What makes you say that?"

"Gisborne left earlier than normal this morning with several guards,"

"All right. I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime leave The Nightwatchman out of it," he interjected that little cavet.

"Robin, I promised. Nightwatchman is gone," she tried to assure him that she would not go down that path again. Robin could tell that there was something else. He got up and stood in front of her; hoping that she would not be able to escape his coming question.

"What is going on at Locksley? Are you sure that you are all right?" He asked and put his hands on her arms in a sort of silent support. She didn't know how or why, but she could feel emotion bubbling out of her. She could feel her chest become tight and she felt like she was drowning. It was as if everything that she's had to do the last week wanted to come out at once. Like some sort of confession. She wanted to tell someone. Talk about her late nights with Gisborne. The things she's had to do to Gisborne and things he's done to her. She wanted to tell Robin; her last best friend.

"I..," her voice vanished in her chest. She tried to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"Julia, you can tell me. What is wrong?" Robin's voice cracked just a bit. He could see the conflict in her eyes. Her entire body was becoming tense. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her gaze to meet his. He could see her eyes swimming with tears. She was a hair's breadth from crying. His heart went out to her. He pulled her into his arms as the tears came. She couldn't lie to herself any longer. She couldn't continue on telling herself that what she was doing was nothing. That the pretending wasn't killing her. She sobbed and she couldn't stop.

She wanted to.

In the back of her mind she told herself that she was being a fool and to just stop. It was part of her plan, but she realized that it was more than that. Robin begun to slowly rock her from side to side to calm her; shushing quietly in her ear. He released his hold for a moment and rested his forehead against hers. Julia opened her eyes and looked into Robin's blue ones. She felt her chest relax and her body grew hot all over. She heard Robin's breath catch in his chest before he closed the distance between them. His lips met hers and she was surprised at first, but then gave in. She kissed him back. Her whole body melted into his. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her fingers dug into his back.

What she was feeling with Robin was entirely different than what she felt with Gisborne. When she was with Gisborne she closed herself off from feeling anything. With him it is just a plan, nothing more.

With Robin she was able to fully feel the desire and want that she craved. To feel loved by someone, even it is just a kiss. And that was all it was. Robin was one to pull away first. He couldn't even look at Julia afterwards. He stepped away and looked at the ground. She saw his reaction and quickly recovered. It was time to close herself off again. Just then Allan poked into the tent. He saw Robin restlessly moving back and forth and Julia leaning against the table. He could tell that something just happened, but he wasn't sure what.

"Everything's all right, ain't it?"

"I was just leaving," Julia responded as she grabbed her basket and walked toward the open market. She brushed past Robin and was gone before he could stop her. He reached for her as she rushed past, but was too late. He grunted in frustration and knew it would be a week before he could apologize, but at least he could think something to say. Well, if he was lucky.

* * *

Julia was fit to be tied. She was so angry at Robin that he was lucky she was unarmed. She wouldn't kill him, but a little wound might make her feel a bit better. She was so distracted by her anger that she did not even hear someone calling her name. Not her name exactly.

"Charlotte!"

She turned when she felt a hand on her arm. Julia turned and saw Gisborne standing there. He looked like he had to chase her a bit and was a bit flushed.

"My lord?"

"Did you not hear me calling you?"

"No. I'm sorry I was distracted. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you across the market a few minutes ago," he said. Her heart stopped. A few minutes? Did he see her with Robin, either before or after? "I must have lost you in crowd, but then I found you again," he said as a slight smile dared to come out.

"It is lovely that you did," she felt like she was over playing her hand. "How has your day gone?" she said as she continued to walk. Robin was still in the market somewhere and she wanted to direct Gisborne as far away from there as she could. Gisborne walked in step with her and so they were out of the market.

"Fine, but I'm afraid that I will have to stay here tonight,"

"That's a shame. Why?" Gisborne was immediately on guard.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You are not the only one who has had to change their sleeping habits. I just wanted to know why I am not going to get a good night's sleep tonight," she said in a teasing tone. Gisborne was delighted by her words. Perhaps he was not the only one who was developing feelings.

"The Sheriff has some important guests arriving tomorrow and I am needed here,"

"Well, perhaps I will come to town tomorrow and we can ride back to Locksley together," she was desperately trying to get him to trust her.

"Why would you need to come to town?"

"The butcher did not have anything worth eating today, but promised to have some tomorrow. Also, you would not have to ride all that way alone. I would also have company," she was lying and she was lying quickly.

Gisborne was about to respond when he saw one of his guards come into his eye line. The man was gesturing to him. Gisborne was furious to be interrupted. He looked down at Charlotte and smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow then. I should be done with the Sheriff by dusk," he remarked and then lightly brushed hair from her cheek. He walked past her and to the guard that was signaling him. Charlotte watched him walk away and then rushed back into the market.

Julia searched over the faces of the men in the market. One of Robin's men must still be here. She was about to give up when she saw Much at one of the food vendor's. He was smelling each and every thing he picked up. She crossed the distance between them and grabbed his arm. Much jumped.

"Tell Robin, Gisborne is planning something. I will meet him at the camp after it gets dark," Julia told the man and then was gone. Much ran off to find Robin and relay her message.

The first thing that jumped into Robin's mind after Much relayed her message was: "I better think of that apology. Quick!"


	18. A Trip to the Castle

Julia was able to sneak out of the house and into the forest without much problem. The guards really were pathetic to say the least. Part of her was almost relieved to be out in the woods. She, Robin, and Marian all but lived in the forest while they were growing up. She knew these woods better than anyone alive and finally felt like herself as she ran to Robin's camp. Working and living at Locksley she had to play a part, but here she was Julia. The girl who beat an older stable hand in a fist-fight when she was 8; put snakes in her mother's dress pockets; and would rather travel the world alone then be rooted somewhere as just a "wife". She watched her mother live her life as the Lady Devonborough and that was all. Julia wanted to scale a mountain or sail off the edge of the world or whatever her mood strikes her.

She came up through a clearing and saw a small fire dancing just inside the camp. She got closer and saw Robin sitting by the fire with the rest of his gang. Her mind jumped back to earlier that day at the market. She could still feel Robin's lips on hers and his body flush against her. She shook her head as she tried to push all of that out of her mind. She needed a clear head and Robin was only a distraction for her. Robin saw her dark silhouette in the shadows as she got closer. He immediately stood as she got came within view of everyone else. Djaq loved to observe Robin when he came within sight of Julia. He grew restless and he shuffled from left to right. He was acting the same as Will use to act when her and he were alone. A smile also managed to come across his face.

"Do you have some sort of plan yet?" she asked in a short tone. Her arms crossed her chest and she stood far away from the rest of them.

"Yes," Robin said quickly. "We are going to sneak into the castle and get some information,"

"Right. What do you need me to do?" She asked, again in a short tone. Robin could see she was still angry about today. What he didn't know was she angry about the kiss or what happened after it?

"We will get into the castle and search the rooms of the guests. Gather any kind of information about them,"

"Grab any riches that maybe around," Allan chimed in.

"Right. I'll bring my Nightwatchman disguise with me,"

Robin's heart dropped. She was nearly killed the last time she wore that. Julia never did tell him the truth about that night, but several of the villagers did. Where Marian was cautious, Julia wasn't. She thought herself invisible. It was that arrogance that was going to get her killed.

"No," Robin responded.

"What do you mean no?" She demanded.

"You are not coming with us,"

"Robin, Gisborne is expecting me to be in Nottingham tomorrow afternoon. If you manage to do exactly what you plan on and I am not there, he will think that I am in league with you, which will put me into even more danger,"

"She's gotta point there," Allan interjected. Robin gave him a look of "not now".

"Robin, I can take care of myself. I have not needed you this whole time I have been at Locksley," Julia said it to sting him a bit. And it did. Robin flinched slightly at her words. "Besides, who better to keep the guards and Gisborne distracted then The Nightwatchman?" Robin was in a losing battle. If he said no to her, she would come herself. He also knew that she was right. She did not need him and could handle herself with him. Having said that, he was still going to worry about her.

"All right. We meet tomorrow in the booth at the edge of the market. One of the castle maids will have a rope hanging for us to scale the south wall," Julia took that as the meeting was over. She turned to leave and felt a tug on her arm. She turned around and saw Robin standing in front of her. His hand slid down her arm and into her hand. Her breath caught in her chest for a moment, but she pushed those feelings back from her. She could not think about this right now. Part of her did not even want to.

"Are you all right?" Robin inquired, still hanging onto her hand.

"Why would I not be?"

"Look, about this afternoon, I…" Robin was nervous and hoped he could get the words out.

"What this afternoon? It is already forgotten," she pulled her hand away. Robin's stomach clenched and he swallowed hard. "I will see you tomorrow," Julia turned and disappeared into the forest. Robin felt sick. She had every right to be cross with him, but he was trying to make amends. He really didn't know how he felt about Julia. He loved her as a friend, but he was not sure if it was anything more than that. He missed Marian more than he ever thought possible, but was he ready to move on?

* * *

The next morning Julia waited inside the small booth for Robin and his gang. He was late. She had a sinking suspicion that he was throwing her off. She had managed to slip her Nightwatchman disguise into her satchel and now Robin was throwing her off. She quickly changed into her outfit and blended into the crowd outside. Robin said the south wall and that was where she would start.

Robin and the gang walked through the market and were just coming up to the west wall of the castle. He knew that he was purposely throwing Julia off. She acted irrationally when she had that disguise on. She knowingly put herself in danger and he was not going to let her jeopardize herself or his gang. Djaq gave him weary looks all day. She knew that he was purposely deceiving Julia, but to what end she was not sure. As they came up to where they were to meet the castle maid, Robin glanced around for safety. No one was about. Will whistled to signal all clear and a rope was lowered. The castle maid only had to deliver the rope and her task was done. After that was up to Robin and his gang.

Robin climbed to the top first; that way he could dispatch anyone coming up on them. As he was nearing the top, Julia came around the corner and approached the group.

"Forget something?" Julia voice caused Much to jump a foot off the ground. Everyone else looked at the ground, the sky, anywhere but Julia's face. Djaq was about to say something, but Julia answered it by grabbing the rope and beginning to climb. The others gave each other anxious glances; this was going to be a long excursion. Robin had his back to wall and did not even see Julia happen upon them. He could hear someone coming to the top, so he turned around to help them over the wall and he saw Julia's wavy hair. Robin groaned inside. He reached for her hand and hefted her over the wall. His frustration and anger came pouring out.

"What are you doing?" He said in a loud whisper as he pushed her against the castle wall. His body was flush against hers. She was tired from her climb and needed a minute to regain her strength.

"I am following the plan," she said. Her hands were pressed against his chest. She could feel the heat from his body and pounding of his heart. His eyes were wild and his face was flushed from anger. She had enough of his treatment as of late and gave him a hard shove to express it. Julia then turned attention to Allan coming up over the wall and offered him her hand. After everyone save John had managed to get into the castle then ventured farther inside. John was to make sure that they were able to escape out the way they entered. He kept a close eye on the wall and rope.

Using information that they were able to get from the castle staff, the plan was to sneak into each room that the Sheriff's guests were occupying. They were going to take what they could and gather any information on them. They had decided to split up to cover more ground that way, into teams of two. Djaq and Will obviously were together. Allan and Julia were another. Much and Robin were the third. The gang was relieved that Robin and Julia had decided not to search in tandem. The idea of them squabbling when they are meant to be secretive did not sit well the others. Each team went in separate directions and entered their assigned quarters. This was not a mission that Julia enjoyed. She learned that her father's best friend, Earl of Dorchestershire was betraying the King. She remembered playing with his daughters as a young girl. The idea that men she use to look up to were planning on killing the King made her ill. Her and Allan managed to get several bags of coins out of the room along with a few other trinkets and were on their way back to meet Robin at the outer wall.

They passed a small group of four guards and were called to stop. Neither one acknowledged the command. This of course caused the guards to take greater notice of them. Again a call to halt was shouted. Allan and Julia exchanged quick glances and broke into a run. The guards chased after them. Julia was in heaven. This is what she was hoping for. Playing meek and docile at Locksley everyday made her crave this kind of excitement. Allan and her ducked into a small alcove and attempted to catch their breath. Julia quickly put her Nightwatchman mask on and pulled up her hood.

"Robin'll kill me if ya do this, ya know that?" Allan asked in almost a plea for her to not do it. She handed him everything she had procured from the Earl's room except one bag of coins.

"Don't worry so much. This will be easy. Now go!" She casually answered as she reached for a lantern hanging just above them. She pulled the chain from its housing and begun to swing the metal lantern. She threw it down the corridor and its oil splashed everywhere. The flame then ignited and fire spread down the hall. The guards that were chasing them, stopped quick as the fire begun to move toward them.

"GO!" Julia screamed as she ran down an adjacent hall.

Allan did as he was told and ran back toward the rendezvous point.

Robin really was going to kill him.


	19. A Necessary Disruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting.  
> I got a new laptop and I am just getting used to it.  
> Enjoy!

The Nightwatchman could hear the commotion her entrance had created. The guards were running about trying to ascertain where exactly she was. In the back of her mind, she was flying. She was learning to live for this excitement. The thrill of the hunt, as it were. She fully understood why Marian was in league with Robin and his men for so long.

The Sheriff and Gisborne were behind closed quarters with their guests. The room was the same that the Sheriff had taken Robin when he was briefly captured last year. The pit of snakes had been filled in after Davina died. The meeting had just begun when a guard knocked on the locked door. Gisborne opened it a crack and asked the guard to make it quick.

"Sir, The Nightwatchman is back. He has already dispatched three of the men," he uttered in gasping breaths. Gisborne groaned and slammed the door shut. He did not want to give this news to the Sheriff. Talking to him at all had become a major chore and he really did not want to give him unpleasant news. Gisborne was also relieved that the Sheriff did have visitors; he would not make a scene in front of them. He had to portray total control. Gisborne whispered his news in the Sheriff's ear.

"Gentleman, it appears that I have some pressing business right now. Perhaps we could pick this up later," the Sheriff said and soft murmurs were heard. All of the guests got up from their chairs and slowly exited the room.  Sheriff pulled sharply on Gisborne's collar, bringing him down his level. "Get her and get her now!" the Sheriff whispered in Gisborne ear and exited the room. He pulled the three guards that were outside with him. They searched the castle corridor by corridor. Gisborne had finally had enough of Marian pulling these pranks on him. He told the guards to go another direction and he continued ahead alone. He turned down the hall and saw her. She was coming down a flight of stairs. She saw him and quickly turned around. She had begun to run back up when Gisborne grabbed at her ankle. The Nightwatchman tripped and landed hard against the stone steps. She cried out as her ribs screamed in pain, the hard stone digging into her side. Now she was angry. She turned on her side and kicked Gisborne hard in the face. He grabbed at his jaw and staggered back slightly. She struggled to her feet and ran up the stairs with Gisborne fast behind her.

She could hear him catching up to her quite quickly. She turned down the hall and came into another room. It wasn't until she had fully entered the room that she realized that the room had no exit. She scanned the layout of the castle in her head and there was but one other exit to this room. The room had been built to be a quiet study for the Master of the Castle. The room was round and had tall vaulted ceiling that came to a point at the top. She remembered her father showing her this room and him being so proud of creating such as restful place out of stone. Windows along the top edge of the room, let soft light flow into the space. 

Now it was being used as storage. Furniture of different types were stacked and heaped about. Chests and crates were stacked here and there, some were even hanging from ropes from the ceiling.  Gisborne entered the room behind her and locked the door after him. He casually walked into the room and stared her down.

"There is no getting away this time Marian. I know it is you. You can remove the mask," he said with a bit of triumph in his voice.

He sauntered toward her and stopped just out of reach of her. He leaned his head back slightly and looked down at her. The Nightwatchman was disgusted by his behavior. If he only knew who she really was; it would knock that expression of his face. She almost wanted to take off her mask just to see the look of shock that would cover his face. She did not move a step; she was not going to relent one bit to him. He reached out and lightly brushed the side of her face through her mask. Even after everything that "Marian" had done to him as of late, his gesture was not aggressive. She thought he would want to hurt her; for embarrassing him in front of the Sheriff in her last visit to the castle and for the little visit to his home. But he didn't.

This made her even angrier.

How dare he show "Marian" any affection after he stabbed her?

The Nightwatchman swung her right arm and backhanded him across the face. He staggered slightly and looked at her through hooded eyes. She could see him go from triumphant to frightening. The coldness in his eyes almost startled her. As of late she had only seen lust, passion, and want looking back at her, but this look was new to her. Even when she assaulted him at the castle and then again at Locksley, she never saw this look before. His breathing became ragged. He was trying to withhold anger when it came to Marian, but after everything that had happened in the last few weeks, he was not in the mood to be civil. He took another move toward her and she stepped back in response. She didn't even see his blade until it swished past her head. She ducked again as it swooshed the opposite direction.

The Nightwatchman looked for some kind of weapon. She knew that there would have been no way for her to hide a weapon in her servant's wardrobe, but now she was regretting her decision to go without. In desperation she grabbed a metal candleholder. Using her makeshift weapon to keep him as far away from her as she could, she tried to think of a way out of this. Gisborne was enjoying toying with her as he saw the weapon she was using to keep him at bay. He could see she was panicking; trying to think her way out of this. He would hit her "weapon" and watch her struggle with the heft of it. Each swing that would connect would throw her footing off. She was trying to think her way out and it was a position that she was not use to. She was always thinking three steps ahead, but now she was fighting to get out of this stone room.

"Are you done playing these games?" Gisborne asked as he lowered his sword. He was indeed having fun playing with her, but the Sheriff was expecting him to apprehend her. He stood back and waited for her response. She was also done toying with him as well. With a hard swing she knocked his sword away and sent it sliding into the darkness of the room's shadows. He was stunned by her movement, but did not have time to think about it. She thrust forward and connected with his ribs. He grabbed at his side in pain; that was for the stairs, she thought to herself. One last swing and she took his legs out from under him. Gisborne's head struck the floor hard and the room spun above him. He realized as he lay on the cold stone floor that the candleholder was not as heavy as she portrayed. And he played right into it.

Gisborne heard the door's lock click and it then creaked open. He looked up and saw the Sheriff standing in the doorway with a small group of guards. He looked down at Gisborne with annoyed disgust. He stepped inside the room and looked about for The Nightwatchman. He finally saw her step out of the shadows with Gisborne's sword out in front of her. She stood her ground as the Sheriff's guards entered and moved around him. She shifted from foot to foot; readying herself for any kind of attack.

"Well, Nightwatchman, it appears that we are at an impasse. You wanting to escape and me wanting to kill you. Whatever will we do?" He stepped over Gisborne as he walked into the room. "Get up you fool!" He uttered in a loud whisper and Gisborne rose to his feet. The Sheriff stood in front of her with Gisborne to his right. She slowly backed away from the men and made very subtle glances around the room to decide her best way out. The Sheriff and his men stood between her and the door. She made a quick glance up and saw her way out; though the Sheriff took no notice. The Nightwatchman chuckled and the again the Sheriff did not notice. The Sheriff was through with this standoff and gestured for his men to move in, but she moved on. Grabbing onto a rope that help suspend crates above the floor, she sliced the rope. The rope yanked her off her feet as the crates crashed to the floor and pulled her up to top of the room. She looked down from her new perch and saw the means of her escape had crashed to floor in front of the door. She gave the Sheriff a wave goodbye and slipped through a small window at the room's top. This window led to a small ajoining roof that she was able to use for her escape.

"FOOLS! After her! Get that garbage out of the way!" The Sheriff screamed as he pushed his pathetic excuse for soldiers toward the door. The door was cleared quite quickly and the Sheriff's men split up to track her down. The Sheriff and Gisborne went one way that took them past several of his visitor's quarters.

"Sheriff, it appears that my room has been broken into," the Earl of Dorchestershire remarked as he joined the Sheriff as he walked down the hall. "All of my coins and several important documents were pilfered,"

"My room as well!" A voice chimed in as they passed another Black Knight's room. The Sheriff was getting angrier as he walked. Robin and his gang had managed to get inside the castle again; using The Nightwatchman as a distraction. Gisborne was going to get the brunt of his anger later. The Sheriff stopped in place, turned to face his upset guests, and he forced on his best smile.

"We know who took the items in question and we are quite close to apprehending them," was the only answer he gave as he and Gisborne continued down the hall. They were walking along a hall that looked out onto the inner courtyard and saw The Nightwatchman fighting with several of the castle guards. Both men ran out and down the front stairs, hoping to stop her before she reached the portcullis. The Sheriff called for it to be lowered, but she was a step ahead and rolled underneath just before it slammed to the ground. She stopped just outside the door and gave the Sheriff a small wave through the gate. The Sheriff groaned in extreme frustration. How was he to rule without men he could count on to catch a little girl? He managed to capture Marian once before without any help at all.

* * *

The Nightwatchman could hear Gisborne calling out orders to his men to split up and find her. He told them that she could not have gotten far. She stopped in the middle of the marketplace as Gisborne came from the other side. This she had planned for. She reached for her belt and pulled out the small bag that she saved when she told Allan to run. Pulling open the top, Gisborne watched as she swung the bag up and across her body. The coins inside flew into the air and sun reflected off them as they traveled. Gisborne knew what she was doing. The townspeople saw this and ran to get to the coins. The riot that ensued made it near impossible to chase after her, but he was not giving in quite yet.

She had just bought herself some time, but not much. She came around a corner and ran straight into Robin and his men. They had been hiding inside the booth waiting for her.

"Gisborne is right behind me. Go!" She yelled. She could see that they were hesitating. "Go!" She yelled again as she begun to change back into Charlotte. The men ran off and Robin stayed behind. He watched her throw her dress on over her Nightwatchman clothes and hide her mask inside a small satchel. She quickly pulled Robin's dagger from his sheath. He was confused as to what she was about to do. He saw her bring the blade to her forearm and he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you time to escape!" She answered and then sliced into her arm. She cried out as blood immediately begun to flow from the wound. She gave him back the dagger and pushed him out into the daylight. She staggered out into the marketplace and dropped to her knees. Gisborne saw her and ran to her side.

"Charlotte? What happened?"

"I..I..I..I was waiting for you, when a man in a mask sliced at me and ran off into the market," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. Gisborne cradled her as he helped her to her feet. He told his men to search the area and find Robin and The Nightwatchman. Julia looked up and saw Robin and his men duck out the West gate as her and Gisborne entered the home of the physician.

* * *

Gisborne paced as he watched the physician stitch up her wound. He had put her in danger. Marian had done this, but why? She was never hateful or vindictive. But also had never murdered anyone either, but she was changed since returning from the Holy Land. As The Nightwatchman she had killed several of the castle guards and perhaps even more today. And now Charlotte. Marian must know that Charlotte is important to him; why else would she hurt her so? Gisborne could not wait inside any longer. He knew he had better get back to the castle and speak to the Sheriff. He did not speak to Charlotte before he left.

She watched him go and suddenly felt relief. Her entire body was on fire. Her ribs screamed with each breath. Her shoulder hurt from the jolt of the rope pulling her up. And now her arm. She knew that it was a deperation move to slice into her own forearm, but she also knew that if Gisborne saw her, he would come to her aid and he would be distracted. The wound was worth Robin being able to escape; now the pain she was going to feel in the morning was another matter.

And she hoped that the scar would not be too great. _Ah, vanity._

Gisborne came back to the physician's after getting a dressing down by the Sheriff. Each time the Sheriff raised his voice or talk to him as if he were a child, Gisborne swore it would be the last time. There were many times when the Sheriff's back was turned that he was tempted to run his sword through it. But now all he wanted was to see Charlotte. Her smile always made him feel better. Gisborne walked into the physician's house and saw the small man clearing up.

"Where is she?" Gisborne asked.

"When I finished with her arm, she left. Told me to tell you she was going home," the man answered as he threw bloody rags into a tall basket. Gisborne suddenly felt very guilty. She was wounded and she had to return to Locksley alone. Gisborne paid the man and returned to castle. He was sure that the Sheriff would need him before he ventured home for the night.

And part of him did not want to go home.


	20. If You Ever

It was going to be after dark when Gisborne returned to Locksley. He had to endure yet another reprimand from the Sheriff. Once was not enough, he had more to mete out when he got back to castle. Gisborne walked into the Sheriff's study and saw him feeding his birds. It often surprised Gisborne how gentle the Sheriff was with those caged creatures, but yet was cruel to other humans.

"Ah, Gisborne. Do you have good news for me?"

"No my lord. Robin and The Nightwatchman were able to escape. But I have my men searching the forest for them," Gisborne stood just inside the door way with his arms crossed. The Sheriff looked at Gisborne and saw blood on the man's coat. The Sheriff thought to himself if Gisborne was going to tell him everything about his attempt to apprehend Marian and Robin.

"So, the Lady Marian attacked a villager?" He asked as he sat down at his desk, his voice portraying shock. He saw Gisborne flinch as he said Marian's name. That name was one thing he did not dare say out loud in Gisborne's presence. Since returning to Nottingham, Gisborne had become more and more unpredictable. Gisborne then had a look of confusion come across his face. "Do you think that I do not get reports on my staff?" Gisborne could feel his heart race just a bit. How much did he know?

"Yes, my lord. She hurt a peasant girl as she escaped from the village," Gisborne was vague on purpose and he was sure that the Sheriff could tell. The Sheriff did not need to look at Gisborne to see that he was becoming more and more uncomfortable from the tone of his voice.

"Is this "girl" all right?" He asked without looking up from his papers; still wondering how much he was going to divulge.

"I do not know," that was the truth. He knew that the physician said that she left on her own, but after that he did not know. He just wanted to go home and check on her.

"It was quite the effective distraction then, was it not? Robin, his gang, _and_ Marian were all able to escape from this _little_ distraction," Sheriff did look up this time. He could see a slow wave of realization flow over Gisborne's face. It was very slight, but the Sheriff did notice. "The man I knew last year would not have let a distraction get in the way of capturing Robin Hood," the Sheriff did not raise his voice over normal conversation. He did not need to. Just the words he was saying were enough.

" _Many_ things have changed since last year, my lord," Gisborne plainly replied. "Is there anything else?" The Sheriff waved him off and Gisborne disappeared out the door. Of course, it was not the same kind of reprimand that the Sheriff used to give Gisborne, but it seemed to be just as effective. He had planted the seed of doubt in Gisborne and he was willing to wait see what grew.

* * *

The lights at Locksley were slowing going out when Gisborne entered his house. He could hear someone fussing about in the kitchen. He walked in and stood in the doorway. He could see Charlotte moving about the room. She was busy cleaning the dirty supper dishes. Her hair was falling into her face and he watched her brush it back behind her ear. It was then that he saw the wrapping around her arm. The light colored cloth ran from her wrist to her elbow and was slightly spotted with blood. He took in a sharp breath and Charlotte heard him. She turned toward the door and saw him standing there. A smile came across her face and he suddenly felt obliged to return it.

"I was not sure that you were going to return home tonight," she said in a light voice.

"Neither was I," his voice was quite soft and very indifferent. Charlotte immediately picked up on his mood. She hoped to change that.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she begun to wipe down the butcher's block. He sat down in front of her and grabbed at her when she stepped closer. He softly tugged on her arm and drew her closer to him. "There is a bit of stew left from supper," she said still trying to keep the mood light.

He gently took her wounded forearm in his hand and looked at it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a voice so quiet that she almost didn't hear him.

"A bit. It itches a lot," she answered with a chuckle in her voice. The tension in the room was getting a bit too much and she hoped to lighten it. He turned it back and forth in his hands; looking at it from all sides. He looked at her face as he let go of her arm.

"Why were you in the marketplace today?"  He casually inquired.

"I was waiting…for you. Just like we planned; so neither one of us would have to return to Locksley alone," she searched his face for any sort of recognition.

"Did anyone else know that you were going to be in the marketplace today?" Again his tone of voice was completely devoid of emotion. She took a step back and he grabbed her healthy arm in a tight grip.

"Just Mary. I told her I was going to see the butcher," she quickly answered. Panic was beginning to come to surface. All of the light his eyes was gone and he looked ready to kill. She unsuccessfully tried to pull her arm free.

"Anyone else?"

"No.  Why are you asking?" Gisborne stood up from his stool and looked down at her. His anger over everything was beginning to wash over him. The way the Sheriff spoke to him; Marian making a fool of him over and over again; Robin and his outlaws undermining all of his plans.

And now Charlotte.

The idea that this small girl had managed to get close to him and was now conspiring with outlaws was almost too much for him to bear. He looked down at her as she tried to free her arm from his tight grip. How could she do this to him?

"Guy. You're hurting me," she gasped in pain. Hearing the fear in her voice, he finally released her. She rubbed her extremely sore arm and walked across the room from him. If he had squeezed any harder he may have broken her arm. "What are you saying?" She almost demanded an answer, but he said nothing. He just observed her. "You think that I am what? In league with the man that attacked me!?" Gisborne just raised his eyebrows in response to her remark.

Now Charlotte was angry. She walked back to him and stood less than an arm's length away.

"I could have been killed by that outlaw and you think that I….," she could not even think of anything to say. "You think that little of me?" she asked in a faint, defeated voice. "And now you are blaming me for what happened?" she said in the same defeated voice as she looked into his eyes. He could see tears just beginning to emerge, but Charlotte was not quite done. "You cannot capture a group of rogues and it is suddenly my fault. You failed….," he cut her off with a hard slap across the face. Her head jarred hard to the side and she stumbled to stay on her feet.

Charlotte gasped in shock and covered her mouth. She did not turn to face him. He stared at her back; her shoulders hunched.  She took her hand away from her mouth and he could see blood across her palm. He drew her blood. Guilt was the only emotion he was feeling now. She turned back to him and looked at him with cold eyes. He reached out for her, but she knocked his hand away. Gisborne took a half-step back and she quickly brushed past him. He heard her slam her bedroom door shut, but he did not follow her. He could not move, even though he desperately wanted to. When he finally was able to move his feet, he stood just outside her bedroom door. He could hear her crying just beyond it.

He sat in his study for a few hours. The conversation that he had with her was all he could think about. He demanded answers that she could not give. She had to defend herself against his accusations and he punished her for it. He hated himself for hitting her and hoped that she would forgive him.

* * *

The next morning Gisborne was not met with the light smile of Charlotte, but the indifference of Mary. He did not see Charlotte at all before his preparing to leave for Nottingham. It was not until he was trotting out of Locksley that he saw her tending to the laundry. She did not look up or in his direction at all. He looked back over his shoulder as he rode toward Nottingham; trying to keep her in his sight. He hoped for anything; a glance, a wave, any sign of recognition. But there was nothing. When he returned home that night, all of the house staff had gone to bed. He walked to Charlotte's door and rapped lightly on it. When he heard nothing inside, he lightly opened the door latch and crept inside. There a tiny flame coming from a candle next to her bed. She was asleep and dared not to wake her. She turned slightly onto her back and he saw her mended arm hanging just off the side of the bed. He kneeled next to the bed and took her arm in his hand. He could see the savage cut that Marian had inflicted on her. The cut was long and deep. The stitches still looked raw and it appeared that she had been itching at it. Just when he thought he could not feel any worse he saw the dark bruise he inflicted on her other arm. He softly tucked her under her blanket and slipped out as quietly as he slipped in. Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and heard him retreat to his room.

The next few days were the same. They did not speak to each other. She was never in the same room with him alone. She did not come to his room at night. Whenever he entered the room and she was alone, she quickly walked out and tended to chores in another room of the house. The guilt for how he had treated her was eating away at him. It was a constant festering in his stomach. He had to do something.

She still went to tend to the mare each night. He would watch her from his room as she entered the barn and then would exit about an hour later. He knew how important the time she spent with the animal was, so he never wanted to interrupt her, but tonight he made an exception. He removed all intimidating pieces of his everyday attire. No weapons, no gloves, no coat. Just himself. He walked out into the stable and waited before approaching her. He loved to watch her when she didn't know it. She was so sure of herself and calm. Not a wasted movement. No masks, just her. She nuzzled the mare's nose and the animal pushed back at her. Hearing her laugh was like music.

"Charlotte?" She immediately froze at the sound of his voice. He saw her shoulders and back tense and her breathing changed. She looked ready to run away. "Please, just listen," he stepped closer to her, but still kept away. "I'm sorry. All you have ever done has been kind to me and treat you poor in return. I had no right to accuse you of betraying me. I have come to rely on you, even more then you know. I wish I could take it back, but I can only hope that can forgive me,"

He waited for her to say something or do anything, but still nothing. He swallowed hard and begun to walk out of the stable.

"Guy," she said. He turned back and stood several feet away. She turned to face him and got her first look at him. He was only wearing a tunic on his upper body. Even though she knew every bit of his body, she thought he looked much smaller now. He looked nervous. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. She could tell he had not been sleeping.  She took a few more steps closer to him.  She could see him take in a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"That was a nice speech," she said rather coldly. He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. She took his face in her hands; capturing his full attention. "Can I promise you something?" He made no move to touch her, even though he wanted to. He was afraid if he touched her she would move away; he clenched his fists at his sides. "Are you listening to me?" Her voice was flat and even; she was dead serious. He nodded and she continued.  "If you _ever_ raise your hand to me again, you will never find me," her sentence ended a faint whisper. She let go of his face and walked past him. He reached out, catching her arm. She did not stop. His fingers slid along her arm, across her hand and their fingertips brushed across each other. He watched her continue across the yard and into the house.

She did not pull away from his touch.

At least that was start.

Or so he hoped.


	21. Enough

Robin stood in the small booth that had become his and Julia's. He was even beginning to pace a bit. He was never quite sure when she was going to appear, but he was willing to wait. It had been a less than a week since he had seen her, but it felt much longer. This feeling of anticipation was one thing he missed about Marian. That feeling he would get in the morning when he woke and wondered if he was going to see her. Wondering what they would talk about and what she would be wearing. He was even beginning to forget what her voice sounded like. Forgetting Marian was the one thing that he feared the most.

"You're going to wear out your boots pacing like that," he heard from behind him and he knew who it was. He turned back around and saw Julia standing there with a basket on her hip. Robin laughed at her harmless teasing and walked closer to her. Julia put her basket down and met him in the middle. They came together in an embrace. Julia wrapped her arms around Robin and pulled him as close to her as she could.

She had never held him so tight before. It was almost as if she was holding on to her old life when she saw Robin. The life where she was Julia of Devonborough, not a peasant named Charlotte. Her true self, not the woman she was playing at Locksley. She missed her old self.  I fought hard to become the woman that she was when she came back to England and she feared she was losing herself.

They loosened their embrace, but they did not pull apart right away. Sensing that things were becoming a bit tense, they each stepped back and tried to play it off as nothing.

"Have you been waiting long?" Julia asked.

"Not at all. How are you?" Robin inquired. He had been worried about her since he saw her stumble out of the booth last week with her blood pouring onto the ground. He stayed back as long as he could that day, wanting to see what happened to her. He saw Gisborne take her in his arms and carry her away. It tormented him more then he thought possible. He remembered watching her cut into her arm so he and the gang could get away. He took her arm in his hands and looked at her covered wound.

"I'm fine,"

"Can you give me a real answer? Please," he asked very politely. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled her gaze to his. Her blue eyes looked so sad; so dim. She always did wear a brave face. He remembered when her father died. She did not cry once; not during his service or when others spoke well of him. But that night he and Marian sat with her as she finally let her guard down and mourned him. Crying herself to sleep in the process.  She was brave for others and would not give him an answer unless he pushed for one.

Julia knew that she could not dance around his questions anymore. Honestly, she just did not have the strength for it.

"I feel like I am slipping away," her voice was so quiet. "I am being meek and dutiful and it is _killing_ me."

"Come back to the forest, with me," he took her face in his hands. He could feel her shaking under his grip. She had never let her guard down this much. He had a feeling that he could easily carry her away without much protest, but that was not the right way. She needed to choose on her own. He respected her too much to treat her any less.

"And let Gisborne get away with everything that he has done," her voice grew louder as she pulled away and begun pacing herself. "I know that what I am doing is working. His men think him a fool already and further appearances of The Nightwatchman will strengthen that," her back was to Robin as she finished her sentence. She did not see Robin roll his eyes and the anger rush over his face. He was tired of hearing about The Nightwatchman and he was tired of her putting her life in danger.

"Julia, no! Enough of this already!"

"Enough of what? It seems to me that I am the only one doing anything about this. Do you have any idea of what I have had to do?" She was nearly screaming now and was about to let it slip. She was a hair's breadth of telling Robin everything, but his next sentence stopped her.

"Marian enough!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. The look of betrayal on her face was unintentional, but it was there nonetheless. It was the mirror opposite of the apologetic one that he was wearing.

"Julia.! My _name_ is Julia," her voice came out through gritted teeth. She gathered her things and slipped out into the market. Robin went to chase after her, but a group of soldiers passed just after she stepped out and he was forced to stay inside. He groaned in extreme frustration. How could he have been so stupid? It was going to take a lot to repair this break.

* * *

Julia walked back into the house at Locksley and had never been so angry. No, it was not anger, it was indifference. She had been feeling that a lot lately. She did not care what was happening to her or to Robin for that matter. Underneath it all is was glad that Gisborne was not home. Who knows what she would have done to get back at Robin. Kill him or bed him, she was not quite sure which. She had no energy left; she'd had enough.

She was in the stable, tending to the mare when Gisborne returned home. She did not stop what she was doing, but she did not ignore him either. She gave him a small smile and the bow of head. Gisborne immediately noticed the change in her behavior toward him. Perhaps his apology was enough to mend the bridge between them. He told his stablemen to leave and walked across the barn to her side. She could hear his footsteps on the hay covered dirt and could almost feel him right behind her. She didn't move.

"I miss you," Gisborne whispered into her ear.

"I know," she responded as she continued to brush the horse's mane. He sat down next to her on a stack of hay bales and pulled her into his side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against her cheek.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" He asked in a light tone, hoping to get on her good side.  His breath was hot on her next and she felt a shiver run up her back. _Where did that come from?_

"No.  I'm sorry I can't just yet."

"What else do I have to do? I am truly sorry Charlotte."

"I know you are. I know," her voice was quiet so only he could hear. She pulled him into an embrace and rested her cheek against his shoulder. After the fight she had with Robin, she just wanted to feel. To be held by someone who wanted her and not just because she looked like her cousin. Gisborne tightened his hold around her and breathed in the smell of her skin. They stayed like that for awhile and it was her who lessened the hold. She sat back up and Gisborne returned his forehead against her cheek.

"I love you," Gisborne said in a voice that could barely be heard. She pulled back and looked on him.

"What?"

"I love you," he repeated in the same quiet voice. She let those words pour over her. She tried to take them all in. She rested her forehead against his and the silence in the barn linger. "Come and be with me," he whispered again.

"I can't,"

"Why?" he asked and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Because. If I did and I forgave everything that has passed between us, it would make what you just said to me mean nothing," he could see tears glistening her eyes. She kissed his forehead lightly, pulled out of his loose hold and walked into the house.

He watched her walk away and promised himself that he would make her understand. How he felt and how much he wanted her.  Needed her.

He promised.

* * *

The next morning Gisborne had a plan to show Charlotte just how much he cared for her. She was busy working in the kitchen when he entered. She looked up at him and that familiar light was back in her eyes. The one that he had missed more than he thought possible.

"Good morning," he tried not to show just how excited he was to see her like this again.

"Good morning, my lord," her smile was back. "What did you want for breakfast?" She asked as she poured him some water. He reached across the butcher's block and took her hand. She looked at him in confusion.

"Come with me,"

"Guy," she said in an exasperated tone. She thought she was done with evading him.

"Not like that. Come with me. I have a surprise for you," he pulled at her hand and she followed him out and into the stables. The mare and Gisborne's horse were already saddled and waiting.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she stood next to the mare. Gisborne came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"It's a surprise," he breathed into her ear.  That same shiver moved down her spine as his breath caressed her neck.

And then everything went black.


	22. Robin

Robin had to try to talk to Julia. He had to explain about their fight. He did not mean what he said. Of course he did not think that she was Marian and the look on her face when he uttered those words. That look was not one that he wanted to see again. He could admit to himself that he was getting closer to Julia. That she was just as important to him as the rest of his gang, but to let her take Marian's place? That was not something he wanted to think about. It felt he was betraying Marian's memory to think about another woman like that. He knew it was irrational, but it was what he felt. But what he was feeling for Julia was more than friendship he knew before that. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling and that was why he was daring to go to Locksley so early. To talk to her and hopefully get her side of this; hear her thoughts.

He also hoped that another fight would not erupt.

He hid in the brush just outside the edge of the village. He was about to duck into the barn when he saw Gisborne come out of the house. He was walking with Julia following right behind him. She was holding his hand. Robin could feel his brow furrow in confusion. He saw them getting closer and he dove into a pile of hay to avoid detection, but still see them.

Julia was standing in front of a white mare that was saddled for riding. She was lightly brushing the horse's side and he could tell she was confused as to his plan.

"Where are we going?" He heard her ask. Why would he bring her in here? Robin watched as Gisborne stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. It was more than friendly gesture. Robin then watched Gisborne leaned down and brought his lips just behind her ear.

"It's a surprise," he whispered; Robin just barely made it out. He then saw Julia struggle slightly and try to move away. He was about to jump out of his hiding space when he saw her calm and laugh lightly. "Calm down. It will not hurt you," Gisborne said as he turned her around and Robin could see.

"You could have warned me," she remarked and Robin saw a black blindfold was covering her eyes.

"If I had done that then it would not have been a surprise,"

"Very true, but it still scared me. What are your plans for me then? I cannot exactly mount a horse like this," Robin almost laughed at her joking, but thought better of it. It would have been him against Gisborne and all of Gisborne's guards.

Robin watched as Gisborne snatched Julia up and she shrieked in delight. Her laughs echoed in the tall structure and Robin looked away; almost as if it pained him to see it. He looked back toward them and saw that Gisborne had lifted Julia up onto her horse. The animal sensed her wariness and fidgeted about in the barn. Gisborne took her reigns as well as his own and they slowly trotted out of stable. He had to follow them somehow. He kept to behind buildings and out of sight until they were out of Locksley. They were slowly travelling across country and Robin was easily able to follow them. Gisborne was so concerned with Julia's safety on the horse that he never saw Robin follow them. He even kept close enough to be sure to hear anything that would pass between them.

"Why is it that I feel as if I am going to my own execution?" Gisborne laughed out loud at her joke. Robin continued to follow as closely as he dared. What was his plan? Why is he taking her all the way out here? It took a bit of observation, but he suddenly knew exactly where they were. Gisborne pulled the horses to a stop in front of a church in ruins. Robin remembered playing here as a child. This was the place where he first dared to kiss Marian. They were about 12 years old. But he could not think about that now, he needed to push all that aside for the moment.

"Now what?" She asked. Gisborne took her arm and pulled her down from the horse and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he cradled her into the church. What was he doing? Robin did not like the looks of this. He ran up to one of the church windows and watched as Gisborne placed her on her feet. He stood behind her, closer then Robin liked, and removed the blindfold. He heard her gasp in shock and turn back toward Gisborne.

"When did you do all this?"

"This morning. I rose early and brought all of this here," Gisborne responded and walked around what Julia was staring at. He had laid out a small meal on the forest floor. He had placed a blanket on the ground and there were several different kinds of fruit, meat, cheese and breads for them to enjoy. Julia sat down on the blanket and Gisborne sat down next to her; facing her.

"So, what exactly did I do to deserve all this? I would like to know so I can do it again," she was attempting to play coy, but Robin could tell she was enjoying this. Her smile was not something to fake.

"It's part of my apology for….," Robin saw Gisborne drop his head, as if in shame. What did Julia not tell him? What did Gisborne do? "Charlotte I really am sorry for the way I treated you," he finished. Julia and Robin were going to have a long conversation after all of this. She was going to tell him everything.

"I know you are. And thank you for all this. No one has ever done anything like this for me before," Julia lightly caressed Gisborne's cheek with the back of her hand. She let her fingers lightly brush across his skin and her forehead rested against his. The next thing he saw made his stomach clench. Julia leaned forward and lightly swept her lips across his. Gisborne took the opportunity and deepened the kiss she started. His hand slid across her shoulder and to the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away. The kiss did not finish for a while, at least longer then Robin liked. He turned away. The idea of this was turning his world upside down and backwards. He looked back and saw Julia pull away. Gisborne leaned forward hoping to catch her in another kiss, but she evaded him.

"Now, before anything else is done or said, I'm hungry," she was flirting. Robin could not watch anymore. He walked away and begun to pace around. He just could not get this through his mind. Julia and Gisborne. After all she said yesterday about being meek and dutiful, is this what she meant? Was she being forced into this? That was not what it appeared to be; it could not be this! There had to be another explanation for what he just saw in there.

Had to be.

Robin went back to his perch and looked in the window again. Julia was feeding him fruit! Robin thought he was going to be sick. He had half a mind to run in and take Julia out of there. But knowing her, that would not end well. Robin waited and watched, hoping that all of this would become clear in a moment. That Julia would do something to clarify all of this.

Julia took Gisborne's face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. Robin could hear Gisborne moan in pleasure as she did so. Gisborne wrapped his arm around her waist and pull her into his lap. Julia pulled him to her and their bodies were flush together. Robin flinched at what he saw and looked away. His heart was pounding and his anger was making him warm all over.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" Gisborne asked. Robin heard Julia laugh lightly and she traced her fingertip along the outline of his lips.

"You are well on your way," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They shared another kiss which lasted longer than Robin thought possible. Julia's hands moved from Gisborne's face, down his chest and she begun to remove his coat. She was able to remove it quite quickly; this told Robin that she had done that many times before. Julia then slid her hands under his tunic and removed that as well. Robin could not watch anymore. He turned away and sat down with his back to wall. He may have been blind to what they were doing, but could still hear them.

Hearing Julia moan in pleasure was like a hot dagger in the stomach. He hung his head low and looked down at the dirt. This is what she meant when she said "what I have had to do". Robin could not sit and listen to this anymore. He looked back once more and saw Julia sitting atop Gisborne. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their sighs were too much for him to take.

"I love you," Gisborne groaned and Robin was gone.

Whatever she was doing, that was not _Julia_ anymore.

At least not the one he wanted to know.


	23. Tell Me Something

Gisborne could not remember a moment where he was the most content. There had been other times where he thought everything was going how he wanted. When Marian accepted his proposal; the day of his wedding; the many times he thought Robin was dead; when he first kissed Marian; all were times when he felt, dare he say, happy. But all of those times were not real.

This was real.

He was lying on his back and Charlotte lay next to him with her arm draped across his bare chest. He was lightly brushing his fingers up and down her arm and she was absently caressing his chest. He knew that this little place of paradise that he had managed to cut away from England could not last for long. He could tell that what he was doing to her arm was causing her to squirm.

She's ticklish, he thought to himself.

He just could not resist. He grasped her around the waist and deepened his teasing. She laughed and screamed trying to fight against him. Gisborne rolled her onto her back and continued to move his hands about her ribs and stomach. His laughter matched hers and she could see true pleasure in his eyes as his slowly ceased his pestering. Gisborne saw a look of disappointment come over her face. He felt his chest clench at the sight of her.

"What is wrong?" He was almost afraid to ask. This day was going too well for things to last.

"It is too bad that we have to return to Locksley and you will have to return to the Sheriff," she conveyed and her disapproval was hard to miss. She lightly caressed his cheek and his eyes slid closed.  She sat up next to Gisborne as he reclined back against the forest floor. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She lightly brushed her fingers across his ribs as they sat in silence. "Why do you work for him? You are so much better than that.  Better than him," her voice displayed the wariness she felt. Gisborne did not want to explain himself or his choices to her. She had no right even ask these questions. She could see what she was saying was making him angry. He sat up and clenched his jaw.

"I am not going to explain myself to you," he said in a matter of fact tone. That stung her just enough; she flinched and Gisborne saw this. "Can we talk about something else?"

"You're right. We are having a nice day and I don't want to fight," she said as she placed her forehead against his. She took in a deep breath and then released it. "Tell me something,"

"What?" he did not even try to conceal his confusion.

"Tell me something. Something that I do not know. Can be anything, a story, a secret, anything," she was having fun with little game she was playing. She could see that he was extremely unsure as to what she was doing. "I can go first," she volunteered. Gisborne sat closer to her with his legs on either side of her. "I had a sister. She died last year. She was murdered," her voice stumbled. Gisborne could see that she was struggling to finish her thought. He rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back. She took in a deep breath and continued. "The moment I found out that she was dead was the worst moment of my life," a tear fell down her cheek and Gisborne quickly wiped it away.

"What of the rest of your family?"

"My mother died when I was young and my father died five years ago. She was all I had left. Now I am all alone," her voice shuddered as her tears came down stronger. Gisborne took her face in his hands and brought her gaze to his.

"As long as I take breath, you will never be alone. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life," he meant what he said. True he loved Marian very much, but that was love based on someone that he never really knew. Gisborne pulled her into a kiss and she deepened it. He could tell that her confession was difficult for her and he was moved by her doing so. She wiped away her tears and put a smile on. "I went first,"

"My turn is it?" he inquired, knowing full well that she deserved something after her tearful admission. She settled in closer to him as he tried to think of something to tell her. Upon realizing that he truly loved her, he wanted to tell her everything. But with that came the fear that he would lose her affection. He didn't trust her fully and that hurt him. "My family's lands and wealth were taken away by the King. I was 13 when my father was hung for treason. My mother died two months after my father and I was left alone," he bowed his head almost in shame. She felt for him and this pain that he had been carrying for over twenty years. She lightly kissed his temple; urging him to continue. "The Sheriff took me in and raised me since then. That is why I am loyal to him. There are times, when I _hate_ the things that I have to do, but how can I turn my back on the man that took care of me in my time of need?"

"Do you hate your father for what happened?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"When I think of the life that I could have had,"

The air in the ruins grew very quiet. They knew that they had to go back, but neither one wanted to go. They silently agreed to head back and begun to pack things up for the ride back to Locksley. After they had secured their cargo, she moved to climb a top her horse. Gisborne wanted this day to last a bit longer. Gisborne grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. Before she could respond, he captured her lips and pulled her tight to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and leaned into his embrace. She pulled away when she needed air.

"What was that for?" She inquired as she regained her breath.

"Because I love you and to thank you for one of the best days of my life," Gisborne was slightly embarrassed for his heartfelt admission. She smiled at his shyness and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You can be quite charming when you want to be," she teased as she settled onto her saddle. Gisborne laughed at her playful teasing and mounted his own horse. They rode back towards Locksley and Gisborne toyed with the idea of a race, like the first time they rode together, but that would have ended they journey even faster.

As they came to a stop in the barn and dismounted their horses, Gisborne could not help but dote on her some more. He watched her take the saddle off the mare and put her in her stable. He walked over to her and leaned against the stable door. A smile came to the surface as he watched her care for the creature.

"I have one more surprise for you,"

"And what would that be?"

"You need to name this mare," he plainly said and he saw her brow furrow in confusion. "Well, your new horse cannot be without a name," a soft chuckle escaped her lips and she jumped into his arms. He was beginning to enjoy spoiling her, especially when she reacted like this. She kissed him and jumped down from his hold. She could not stop laughing and he was enjoying this side of her.

"Thank you, Guy. Thank you," she exclaimed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What will it be?"

She looked at the mare and bit her lip as she thought hard on her task. She looked at Gisborne and then back at the horse.

"Marin. Is that good?"

"Sounds excellent to me," he remarked as he kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk out of the barn. She watched him walk away and went back to tend to _her_ new horse.

What Gisborne didn't know was that "Marin" was what Julia used to call Marian when she was young. Marin was Julia's nickname for Marian. Julia was six when Marian was born and that was the only way Julia could say her name.

Marin was now a reminder, to Julia, as to why she doing all this.

 _ **Nothing**_ was going to distract her.


	24. Who Knows?

Gisborne sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat. He had had another dream about Marian. But it wasn't Marian. He was in the Holy Land moving toward the King as he laid writhing in agony. Marian was running toward him to keep him away from the King. She told him that it was over and he was going to have to kill her. He remembered those words that she loved Robin Hood and she was going to marry him. Guy thrust his sword through her stomach and held her slightly before letting her drop onto the hot sand. When he looked down again it was Charlotte, lying on the sand with her blood pooling around her small body. That was when he awoke.

Gisborne looked to his left and saw Charlotte asleep next to him. He could hear her soft breaths in the quiet night air. He pulled the blanket up and covered her exposed body. She fussed lightly, but remained asleep. Gisborne swung his feet on to the floor and walked to the window. The entire village was asleep. A few torches were just shy of going out and the full moon was the only thing lighting the village. This was his favorite time; when things were quiet and at peace. Working for the Sheriff, he was use to walking into an orderly chaos. When he entered a village, it was usually at the orders of the Sheriff for some kind of nefarious reason. What he just longed for was quiet.

Charlotte rolled over and felt an empty place where Guy had been. The bed was still warm so it wasn't long ago that he left. She opened her eyes and had to adjust to the darkness in the room. She spotted him standing by the window; leaning against the sill. She could just make out his naked form as the moonlight shined against his white skin. He almost glowed.

"What's wrong?" Gisborne heard behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Charlotte leaning on one elbow while holding a blanket over her body.

"Nothing," he said plainly as he walked back to the bed and sat down with his back to her. He felt the bed move and felt her warm arms wrap around him. His eyes closed and he leaned into her slightly. She felt all of his anxiety began to drain out of him as she lightly breathed on his neck.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," she whispered into his ear. She lightly kissed the back of his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. He truly loved this woman and he wanted to open his whole heart to her. But he couldn't. After everything that had happened in his life, it was extremely difficult for him to trust anyone. Plus she did not know about Marian and he was not going to tell her, at least not now.

"I had a bad dream," he was vague on purpose.

"Was it about me?" She asked and playfully nipped at his shoulder.

"Yes," he hesitated. "You left me," which was not completely untrue. He felt her squeeze him tighter and continue to kiss his neck and shoulders. Wherever her lips touched his skin it felt hot; almost as if she was burning him with every touch. She was driving him mad and she knew it. She could feel him tense up when she touched his skin.

"I am not going anywhere," she whispered again. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. Gisborne turned to face her and lightly caressed her cheek. Charlotte surged forward and kissed him. He moved towards her and they both ended up lying back on the bed. They were not going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Julia snuck out early in the dawn and left Gisborne to sleep. She had to chores to do and needed to be sure that Mary did not see her leaving the Master's room. She had been very careful about making sure that no one saw her and Gisborne in any kind of intimate nature. So when the ordeal with Gisborne was over with she would still be able to stay in England if she chose to. She was outside picking vegetables from the garden when she heard a whisper coming from behind her. Julia didn't think anything of it at first; perhaps her ears were playing a joke on her. Then she heard it again and louder. She glanced around from her crouched position and saw Allan standing behind a row of hides drying in the sun. She casually looked about her to be sure no one saw her as she went to meet him. She came around an empty shed and saw him standing there; shifting from left to right foot. He was nervous and who wouldn't be. He had snuck into the lion's den and there were many guards about at this time of day.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Robin sent me, yeah,"

"What's wrong?" Julia was trying to conceal her panic. She was worried that something had happened to him and he couldn't come himself.

"Rumor has it, the Sheriff is havin' a celebration of his birthday. Robin wants ya' to find out anythin' you can about it,"

"Why didn't Robin come himself?" Julia was utterly confused.

"How I'm suppose ta know? He just sent me," Allan was getting more and more rattled as he stood there. He just wanted to return to the safety of the forest. His gaze kept shifting around him, trying to be sure that no guards had spotted him.

"I'll find out what I can," she said and turned back toward the house.

"Finally," Allan thought to himself. He didn't know why Robin sent him, of all people, to Giz's house. He should of sent Will or Djaq, someone that Giz or men wouldn't recognize on sight.  Julia turned back and had a question for Allan.

"Robin, didn't ask you to check on me did he?" Julia asked as grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No, darlin' he didn't. Just asked about the celebration," Allan watched as her face fell slightly. "What happened with you two the other day anyway?" His curiosity was winning out over his reason. He knew that he should run away, but he wanted to know.

"What other day?"

"Robin came to Locksley to see ya' and he came back to camp angry as a bag of snakes. You two have a fight or somethin'," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I haven't seen Robin since that day in the village,"

"Hmph. How's your arm?" Allan asked. He knew that Robin and Djaq was worried about it. At least he could give him that bit of news.

"Fine. It's healing nicely," she said with a smile. Just as she finished, they could hear Gisborne coming out of the house. Allan ducked down; if he had ducked any lower he would have been on his stomach. "I'll distract him. Go!" she said in a forced whisper. He watched her walk around the shed and emerged from the garden. She walked up to Gisborne and begun chatting with him. Allan watched as she moved and Gisborne followed; soon his back was facing Allan. He took this as his opportunity. He made a mad dash for the tree line and slid into the underbrush. He looked back and saw Julia walking Giz to his horse. He also watched as Gisborne kissed Julia when he thought no one was looking.

Allan's mouth dropped open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He was halfway to camp when he realized, maybe that was why Robin so angry. He kissed her and she didn't pull away or nothing. Allan's head was spinning.

* * *

When Allan returned to the camp, he saw Robin and Will tending to their weapons cache. Will was making arrows and Robin was sharpening his sword. After seeing Julia and Gisborne like that, Allan was unsure as to how to proceed. Did Robin know? Should Allan tell him if he didn't know? Would he want to tell him? Maybe he did know and didn't want to talk about it. All of these questions were running through his head, distracting him so much that he didn't even hear Robin talking to him.

"Allan!" Robin yelled and Allan finally heard him.

"Huh?"

"You all right?" Will asked as he stared at his friend.

"Right as rain," he said in a tone that wasn't exactly convincing.

"What did you find out?" Robin inquired.

"Julia hadn't heard nothin' about it. Told me she'd keep her ear open though," Allan finished and he heard Robin "hmph" in response.

_Yeah, Robin knew._

Allan watched as Robin begun to sharpen his sword with a little more force then what was required. This side of Robin made Allan a bit uneasy. Robin was usually so calm and collected. Allan could have sworn he saw jealousy coming out of Robin. To Allan's relief, Djaq and John came back from making a few food drops in neighboring villages. Instead of bringing this up with Robin, Allan decided to talk to Djaq about it first. Of everyone in the gang, she was the one who was most level-headed and could give the best advice. Djaq told Allan to wait and she would talk to Robin after dinner. She thought she might be able to gently bring it up, plus Robin would not yell at _her_.

The gang was winding down for the night and Robin, as per usual, was sitting by the fire, alone. Djaq stood back and watched him for a moment. She could tell that her friend was hurting and wanted to help him through this, but she knew that was near impossible. She sat down next to him and Robin did not look up from his gaze on the fire.

"How long have you known about Julia and Gisborne?" Djaq asked. She thought the best way to approach it was to get it out there and then just let him talk. If she did it softly, he would probably ingnore it. Robin, shocked by her question, looked dead at her. She saw his eyes look away, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. At least she got an honest reaction out of him.

"A few days," his voice was quiet and Djaq detected sadness.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"How can I be? Julia is bedding the man that killed Marian. The one person that meant more to her than anyone else. How can I be all right with that?" Robin's voice was strained and teeming with anger. Djaq was glad that Allan had come to her; there was no way that Allan could have handled this.

"Maybe it is not what you think?"

"Djaq, I _saw_ them. I _heard_ them. Are you going to tell me that I just imagined seeing them together," he was getting angry at Djaq. He was not a fool, he knew what he saw.

"That is not what I mean. Perhaps she was forced,"

"There was no force behind what I saw," he said as he stood up and begun to pace. FORCED! He saw Julia initiate a lot of what he saw.

"You are not listening. Maybe it was her only choice. A way to get close to Gisborne and gain his trust. There is a difference between how a man endears loyalty and how a woman does. I am thinking that maybe she saw this as her only way to get close to him. At least listen to her side before you get angry at her," Djaq finished and stood up. Robin stopped in his tracks and looked at Djaq. He suddenly felt guilty for rushing to judgment and for sending Allan. It probably hurt Julia to see Allan and not Robin standing there.

"Thank you Djaq," Robin said quietly. She rubbed his arm in support and then went to join her husband in bed. "Wait Djaq!" She turned around at the sound of his voice. "How long have you known?"

"Allan told me this morning,"

"Allan knows!"

"He saw them kiss this morning when he went to Locksley. He was worried about you and he didn't know what to do,"

Robin marveled at his friends. Djaq and Allan were worried about him and how he would react to Julia being with Gisborne. They kept this kind of information quiet and between themselves. He was really lucky to have friends that would go out of their way to check on him.

"Good night Djaq,"

"Good night Robin," Djaq disappeared into the darkness of the camp and Robin went back to the fire. She knew that he was going to have work all of this out on his own and all she could do was listen and give him advice. She prayed that was enough.


	25. A Proper Woman

Gisborne arrived at the castle and was immediately annoyed. The castle was abuzz with the preparations for the Sheriff's birthday. The Sheriff's birthday was always a big day in the life of Nottingham and in turn Gisborne's. Traditonally birthday's did not go that well in Nottingham. Robin and his outlaws made a fool out of the Sheriff on the King's birthday. Robin was able to escape an army of 100 mercenaries on his birthday. Gisborne did not even want to think about his birthday last year when he had to deal with Lardner and his ring. He managed to get into the Sheriff's study unscathed and waited for him to emerge from behind a blind. It wasn't very often that the Sheriff was modest. Gisborne could not even count the number of times that he had seen more of the Sheriff than he cared to.

"Ah, Gisborne! Didn't hear you come in or I would have greeted you properly," he said in tone full of innuendo. The Sheriff was always lewd and down-right disgusting the rest of the time. And he loved it. He preferred to say what he wanted when he wanted and did not care what others thought. The only time he was ever careful about what he said was when he wanted something. For instance, the deal he made with Winchester last year. He agreed to give Winchester Sussex and Marian in exchange for the Lord's signature on the Sheriff's pact. Of course, after he agreed and got the signature, the Lord was killed, but that was besides the point. Gisborne did not say anything as he waited for the Sheriff to come out. He had settled into saying the least he could to the Sheriff. He would respond when spoken to and carried out the orders he was given. Gisborne was afraid that if he begun to speak he would tell the Sheriff too much. That Gisborne would give him more leverage that he could hold over his head. Marian had been the Sheriff's favorite knife to twist into Gisborne's side. But with her gone he did not want to give the Sheriff something to hold over him. He wanted to keep Charlotte as close to him as he could. The Sheriff came out shortly later and pulled Gisborne from him thoughts.

"Well, how do I look? _Today_ is my birthday and the Prince is coming," he said as he adjusted his coat and smoothed back his hair.

"Prince John?"

"Very good Gisborne," the Sheriff was his usual mocking self and Gisborne just rolled his eyes in response to the Sheriff's tone. "Yes, I have invited Prince John and he has accepted my invitation,"

That was why the Sheriff had been sparing no expense for his birthday. The Sheriff never did seem to enjoy himself at any sort of function, unless it was a hanging or some other kind of public expedition of suffering. Gisborne knew there was a reason he was dreading this day. He had to not only put up with the Sheriff, but now the spoiled idiot Prince. Gisborne watched as the Sheriff primped himself some more and he rolled his eyes. The Sheriff did notice Gisborne annoyance, but did not lead on that he did.

"Now, Gisborne make sure you have an escort to my party tonight," he said as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

"My lord?"

"A woman Gisborne. I want you to bring a woman to my party tonight. The Prince will have a good time and I want to be sure that he does," the Sheriff was leading the conversation and Gisborne was not picking up on it. He was lost in his thoughts and the Sheriff could see it.

"Yes, my lord," he said quickly and exited the room. The Sheriff was playing Gisborne and naturally Gisborne did not even notice. He loved toying with his second in command. When he saw him kill Marian in the Holy Land, he saw Gisborne's loyalty demonstrated by blood. He thought when they came back from there he would have Gisborne's full attention. Gisborne fell into drinking and was even more unpredictable than ever. He needed something, something that he could hold over him again. He knew there was a reason that he was going to love turning 40.

* * *

Gisborne tended to a few things in Nottingham before returning home to Locksley and to Charlotte. As he rode back, he thought about how things had changed in the last year. Twelve months ago at this time he was pursuing Marian. A task, he later found out, that was all for naught. Now he had the affections of a woman he was growing to love even more than Marian. The next part of his day was going to be difficult; he needed to approach her delicately. He saw Charlotte as he handed his reigns to his stableman. She was working in the garden and the sun was shining through her brown curls. He stood in the shadows and watched her for a moment. A lock of her hair fell into her face and she brushed it away with the back of her hand; leaving a dirt smudge on her forehead. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He slowly approached her; he was always afraid that he would scare her like he used to.

"Good Afternoon," he said in his deep voice. She smiled lightly and stood to face him.

"Good Afternoon my lord. How was your trip to town today?" She was prying and she knew it. This plan of hers was becoming harder and harder to take. It was taking much too long to accomplish what she was wanted to do. She had to step up her plans and get out of Locksley. Robin was becoming impatient. What she didn't know was, was he getting impatient with her or her plans?

"Today is the Sheriff's birthday and he is having a celebration," he said as he watched her continue to gather up her supplies. Julia's attention was piqued. This was the party that Allan had told her about. She was listening much closer than she had been before. She had to figure out how to get this information to Robin and get herself in. "I want you to accompany me,"

Well, that took care of getting in the party. She caught herself from showing excitement about how easy this was going to be. "Charlotte" would not be excited to attend such a party. She decided to paste horror and fear on her face as her response.

"I, ah, I'm not sure that I would be the best person to go with you," she answered as she picked up her basket and begun to walk into the house. Gisborne's brow furrowed in confusion; he thought she would be excited.  She turned back and said in a quiet voice. "You should ask a proper lady to accompany you, not me," she entered the kitchen and immediately got to work on cleaning the vegetables she had just dug up.

Gisborne followed her and saw that they were not alone. There were several others doing various tasks. He motioned with his head and they all quickly cleared the room. He observed her for a moment. She was nervous and that was plain to see. She fluttered about the room like a bee. She would move from one thing to another and then back again. She had many wasted movements. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to leave.

"I want you to come with me," he said in an even tone. He knew that he could order her, but he didn't want to. He didn't her to come out of some kind of obligation. He leaned heavily on the butcher's block and stared across the kitchen at her.

"I would not be able to blend in with respectable people. I'm a maid, my lord, and that's all." Her voice sounded like she was begging him to stop.

"You are Charlotte, the woman I love," he responded as he walked around the butcher's block and put his hands on her upper arms. He could feel her shaking and he continued. "And I will not be able to survive the _unbearable_ Sheriff and his _intolerable_ guests without you there," his right hand left her arm and caressed her cheek. She cast her eyes down as if she was embarrassed. He brought her eyes to his and leaned down to kiss her, but she cut him off.

"But I have nothing to wear to something like that," she stated plainly as a small smile dared to come out.

"I have gowns for you to choose from. Does that mean that you will come with me?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"How could any woman say no to any request when you put it like that?" and she smiled brightly at him. She rushed up to the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her chest to his, not wanting to break it.

* * *

Gisborne stood casually, well as casual as he could muster, in front of his front fireplace. He had been waiting for Charlotte to come down for some time now. He had offered her some of Marian's clothes for her to wear. He was nervous and he hated that feeling. It meant that he was scared to some degree and that he had no control. He had noticed that he had changed quite a bit since Charlotte had come into his life. He fought the urge to pace, but he did allow himself to gaze up at the stairs occasionally, hoping to catch site of her.

Gisborne walked across the main room and to the open front door. He stood in the doorway, staring out at the yard, his back to the stairs. He didn't see or hear her come down. She stood for moment at the base of the stairs, watching him. He shifted slightly from one foot and then the other and his arms were crossed in front of him. She fought the desire to laugh. She decided that a light cough would be more appropriate. Gisborne looked over his shoulder and caught his first glimpse of her. She looked perfect. She was wearing a gown of various shades of green with brown sleeves. The light green sash that rested along the top edge of her bodice set off the small bit of green in her blue eyes. Her hair had been tamed and pulled back into a intricate twist to expose her face and soft neck. From working in the garden and outdoors, her skin was lightly sun-kissed. She seemed to almost glow in the faint firelight.

He suddenly remembered the dress. It was the same one Marian had worn when she came to see him at Locksley when she said she had wanted to repair their friendship. A look of sadness went over his face and she saw this.

"What's wrong?" She inquired and lightly brushed at her bodice. She was beginning to feel awkward. He straightened up and walked over to her. "I don't look right do I? I can wear something else," she said quickly, sounding flustered and she turned to go back upstairs. Gisborne caught her hand before she got too far away. She turned back towards him.

"No, you look beautiful," he said softly and kissed her softly to reassure her. He could feel her relax under his kiss. She let out a long breath and tried to smile. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

 

The entire ride to Nottingham, Gisborne was watching her out of the corner of his eye. They sat side by side in the small carriage and he could see her fidgeting with her gloves. He looked up from her hands and saw her lightly biting on her lower lip while looking out of the small window. He smiled to himself. She was really nervous and she was doing this for him. He felt his chest swell in admiration and appreciation.

As they got out off the carriage, after entering the castle's inner courtyard, Gisborne turned toward her. She looked up at the dark stone building and immediately felt sick. She had never been so intimidated in her entire life and Gisborne could read that on her face.

"I don't think I can do this," her voice was so grave, almost ghost-like. He took her hands in his and put a kiss on the back of each.

"We will not stay long, I promise,"

"Don't you even dare leave me alone with any of them in there," she responded through gritted teeth. Gisborne laughed softly, tucked her arm through his, and led her inside.

"Into the lion's den," Julia thought to herself.


	26. A Night in Nottingham

Gisborne and Charlotte walked into the main banquet hall and there was already several dozen people enjoying themselves. The smell of roasted duck and smoked pork filled the room. The wine was flowing like a river and Charlotte could see that many had already had too much. She held firmly onto his arm. Gisborne could feel her grip tighten with every step they took inside. The sheriff had spared no expense on this day. There were minstrels playing songs and jesters performing tricks. Gisborne looked down at Charlotte and immediately saw the fear and trepidation in her eyes. He was glad she had come, but hoped that she would be able to handle the evening.

The sheriff was sitting in a place of honor and saw Gisborne enter. He also saw his escort for the evening. She also looked every familiar. The sheriff made a point of remembering faces and he was certain that he knew her from somewhere. The sheriff's gaze went from Gisborne to the Prince. In a normal setting, the Prince would be sitting while others tended to him. But the Prince was relieved to be out of proper society and decided to take full advantage of it. He was relishing the attention he was getting from these "country" women. They were less inhibited and he planned on spending his night with at least one of them, if not more. The sheriff watched as the Prince took notice of Gisborne's companion. The Prince sauntered over to the Sheriff, goblet wine in hand, and flopped down into the empty seat at his right.

"Enjoying yourself, your majesty?" The sheriff asked. The Prince finished the contents of his goblet and let out a long belch.

"Very much, my dear sheriff. Pray tell, who is that enchanting creature with, oh, whatever his name is," the Prince asked as he waved his hand at the couple.

"That is Sir Guy of Gisborne,"

"Gisborne? Is there such a place?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice. A serving girl nearly passed by, but was grabbed by the Prince. She was practically pulled from her feet and the Prince grabbed a handful of grapes off her tray. He then waved his hand, shooing her away.

"He is lord of Locksley, at the moment, your majesty," the sheriff answered.

"Locksley you say. Is that not the home of Robin the Hood?"

"The same,"

The Prince let an hmph in acknowledgement and gestured to a server to fill his glass. The sheriff watched Gisborne until he met his eyes. Gisborne nodded in recognition and brushed his lips against Charlotte's temple.

"The sheriff requires me," he whispered and she tightened her hand around his wrist. He could see fear rush into her eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me alone here," she answered back in a tight whisper.

"I'll just be a moment. I promise," he said and he lightly kissed her cheek. He pulled her hand away and walked toward the sheriff. The sheriff watched the couple's quiet exchange and he also observed Gisborne's light gesture of endearment.

" _Gizzy, Gizzy, Gizzy. When will you ever learn?"_ the sheriff thought to himself. He knew that Gisborne would do this. Give him a bit to play with or use against him or both. The sheriff laughed to himself. Gisborne came upon the two men sitting and bowed to the Prince.

"Your majesty. My Lord," he bowed to each man, addressed them accordingly and stood up right, his hands resting on his belt.

"Sir Guy, who did you bring with you tonight?" The Prince asked as he leaned back in his chair to get a better view of Charlotte. Gisborne felt his heart and stomach tighten.

"Her name is Charlotte," he conceded.

"She is, quite beautiful. Where ever did you find her?" The Prince inquired further. The sheriff was loving this. He knew that Gisborne could not refuse any questions given him by the Prince. He was doing all of his work for him. The sheriff just sat back and observed the two men.

"She works for me. In my home,"

"Ah, good man! No need to look any farther than you own home. Nothing better than those you pay, is it?" The Prince responded as he ogled Charlotte. Gisborne's grip on his sword tighten as he fought the urge to strike at him.  "I won't mind getting to know her better."

"Sir Guy has always had, shall I say, interesting taste in women. He was once engaged to Lady Marian of Knighton," the sheriff chimed in. Gisborne was becoming the butt of some joke, he could feel it.

"Really?" The Prince replied in an almost shocked tone. "Well done. That is one woman I would not mind bedding. Is she here tonight?" The Prince asked as he sat up to look around the room for Marian.

"I'm afraid not your majesty. She has left proper society and joined ranks with Robin Hood," the sheriff could see Gisborne's jaw flexed and relax at the mention of Hood.

"My my, you do have interesting gossip in this part of England. Perhaps I will have to visit more often, when London becomes too dull," the Prince said and then proceeded to laugh.

* * *

Julia was dying, of boredom. She knew that this was a way to get closer to Gisborne, but she was praying to leave soon. She never liked these sort of events. She was forced into them by her mother and then a little by her father. She remembered one time that her and Robin had actually snuck snakes into one party. She nearly laughed out loud at the memory of it. All was well, until they begun to slither away, but you can only keep track of ten snakes for so long. She took a goblet of wine and turned to look for Gisborne. At least if he was by her side, she would not have to talk to any of these people. Just as she was about to actually go search for him, she was stopped in her tracks.

She turned back around and her stomach rolled in disgust.

" _What is he doing here?"_ she thought to herself. She looked slowly over her shoulder and saw Jeffery of Fostberry. He was even more revolting now as he had been when they were kids. Looking at him now, she shuddered to think that her mother had encouraged she marry him. Their engagement did not last long. Robin had been right about those sneaking snakes into their engagement party, at least that night had a silver lining. Her favorite moment was when Jeffery's mother screamed as a snake slid up her leg.

He was bald now with a beard that was hard to tell if was meant to be a beard. His belly hung low over his belt and his clothes were much too small for him. Picturing going to bed with **that** every night made her stomach pitch back and forth. She had to fight to keep her food and drink inside her. She could not stay in this room. She had to at least hide and hope Gisborne would come looking for her. If Jeffery saw her, her plan would crumble. And if she was found out here, she doubted she would be able to get out, especially since she was currently unarmed.

Julia gradually made her way through the crowd. She moved slowly to prevent anyone noticing her escape. She made it to a door that led into an antechamber and quietly exited the hall. As she latched the door behind her, she let out an audible sigh and slumped against the door. She thanked God that she was able to get out without Jeffery or anyone else noticing. She walked over to a window and gazed out into the night. She could see the lights of Nottingham glowing beneath her. It was almost peaceful where she was. She would rather be in the forest or by a slow fire than here, but at least it was quiet. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that someone did notice her exit from the hall. The door latched closed behind her and she slowly craned her head to see who it was.

"Well, good evening lady," said the Prince as he leaned against the door. "You should not be anywhere without an escort. Gisborne is a fool to leave you alone," he dangled a half-full goblet in his hand. She could tell that he had already consumed more than he should have.

"Perhaps you are right sir. I should go back inside then," she responded and walked toward the door.

"But we have only just begun to get acquainted,"

* * *

Gisborne looked about the room for Charlotte and she was nowhere to be seen. She had just been by the wine steward and no she was gone. The sheriff watched Gisborne look about the room with frustration growing on his face. He decided it was time to play with him, just a bit. He left his seat and stood behind Gisborne for a moment before he said anything.

"Misplace something Gisborne?"

"No, my lord. Everything is fine," he replied though a clenched jaw. The sheriff was loving this and he chuckled lightly to show as much.

"Did your leper friend get a better offer? You know how fickle some women can be," the sheriff said and Gisborne just stared down the shorter man. The sheriff left him then. He figured had done enough damage for one evening. Perhaps he better find Gizzy's friend himself, before she got herself into too much trouble.

* * *

"I should really get back. Sir Guy will probably be looking for me," Charlotte said as she again tried to get to the door. The Prince stepped in front of her again, cutting off her escape.

"Oh, I'm sure he will leave us alone for awhile," his grin made her sick. If he wasn't the prince, she would knock that smile off.

Wait.

What did he just say?

"Pardon sir?" she inquired as he stepped closer.

"Yes. The sheriff said that I would have a good time tonight, that Sir Guy would see to that and then you arrived. And I must say, you are the most beautiful woman here tonight," with each word he uttered he took another step closer. Soon her back was against the wall and he had hands on either side of her shoulder. She looked up into his blue eyes and wanted to beat him senseless. He then slid his right hand along her bodice and around to her back. He pulled her to him and her hands went to his chest. He pulled her body even closer to him and attempted to kiss her. He breath reaked of wine and roasted duck, not mention is rank body odor.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and he laughed in response.

Prince or not, she was not going to be man-handled.

Julia brought her knee up and hard. The Prince released her and doubled over in pain. His rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. She brought her knee up again and connected with his chin. He fell onto his back and moaned in pain. The sheriff entered the room just then.

"My, my. What do we have here? Guard, get the Prince to my chair and get him another drink," he said as a guard pulled the Prince to his feet and helped him away. "My dear, would you come with me please?" The sheriff slipped his hand under her arm and pulled her into an adjoining hallway.

* * *

The antechamber door opened into the hall and Gisborne saw a guard helping the Prince stay on his feet. Looking past the two men, he could see Charlotte and the sheriff. He saw him whisper into her ear and then saw the sheriff lead her away. His heart in his throat, he made his way across the hall and followed them.

Julia was fuming. If what the Prince was eluding to was right, she was going to have to take her frustrations out on Gisborne. Gisborne followed closely behind them, but instead of him taking her to the dungeon, as he assumed the sheriff would, they entered the sheriff's sitting room. He decided to wait in the hall and observe them. She was standing just inside the room with her hands clasped in front of her. He seemed to circling her, like a buzzard.

"Well, had an interesting night in Nottingham didn't we?" The sheriff playfully jibed as he poured himself some wine.

"My lord, about the Prince, I'm sorry if I…" The sheriff quickly cut her off.

"The Prince will be fine. And I half suspect will have no memory of what happened between the two of you. He will just awaken with a headache in the morning," he said as he continued with his circling. "Now, Gisborne is another matter,"

"My lord?" She asked with confusion planted on her face.

"Yes, you see, what do you think would happen to him, if you were to brought up on charges of assaulting his Royal Majesty. With me baring witness,"

"I believe that would affect me, not Sir Guy," her annoyance was growing, but she tried to keep it hidden.

"Perhaps you are right. What would happen to you?" He was right behind her now, his mouth close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her cheek. As a reflex she pulled away from him.

"I do not know, my lord. I have never been arrested before," that was not completely the truth. There was that night France three years ago, but that is a different story. Julia knew he was trying to intimidate her, but she would not give in. The sheriff came to stand in front of her. She was just a bit shorter than him and it gave him satisfaction beyond measure to be able to look down at her.

"I would hate to see a woman as lovely as you in my dungeon," he said and then lightly brushed her cheek with his fingertips. She recoiled from his touch. "Perchance, you may be able to help me," he continued.

"You mean, spy on Sir Guy,"

"Clever girl, no wonder Guy is so fond of you!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. He took a few steps back to look on his new spy. "What do you say?"

"That plan of yours would hinge on one thing," she mused as she took a couple steps closer to him. "I am not afraid of you. I know that many are, including Guy to a degree I'm sure. But I am not. So, do what you will," Julia spread her arms out to show her indignance. "But I will not betray Guy to you,"

The sheriff looked bewildered. He had never met a woman such as her. He was not sure how to proceed. It was then that Guy decided to let his presence be known. He pushed the partially open door and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Sir Guy. I was having a nice little conversation with your leper friend here. I think she is not feeling so well,"

Julia spun on her heel and brushed past Guy on her way out. Guy glowered at the sheriff before making his own exit to chase after Charlotte.

Yes, the Sheriff thought to himself, he was going to have to watch that one quite closely.


	27. Why?

The entire trip back to Locksley, Charlotte did not speak. She did not look at Gisborne. She was the opposite of herself on the way to Nottingham. She either looked down at her folded hands that rested in her lap or out the carriage window. He wanted to talk to her, to see why she was so upset. He could see it in her face. Her jaw flexed and relaxed and she took deep breaths as if she was trying to keep herself calm.

The carriage came to a stop and Charlotte quickly exited without any help from Gisborne or the carriage man. Gisborne watched her as she entered the house and he dismissed the carriage. He steadied himself and followed her inside.

As soon as he entered the front room he could feel the tension filling the space. Mary was there and their conversation ended abruptly as he stepped into the room. Mary looked at Gisborne and then back to Charlotte. He could feel the anger building inside him. Why was she acting this way? What had **he** done to cause this?

"Goodnight Mary," Charlotte said. Mary looked on Charlotte with almost a silent question, "Are you sure you want me to leave?" Charlotte nodded and Mary respected her request. She lovingly rubbed Charlotte's arm and walked passed Gisborne as she went to bed. Her gaze was fixed on him as she passed. Neither one said anything for a few moments. Charlotte out of anger and Gisborne out of confusion, but it was Charlotte who spoke first.

"Why did you invite me tonight?" Her voice was quiet and even. She did not give any indication as to her mood, but Gisborne knew from their carriage ride that she was hiding her emotions right now.

"Not sure I understand,"

"I mean, why did you bring me with you tonight?" She asked again and begun to remove her gloves. She pulled the cloak off her shoulders and draped over a high back chair near the fire.

"I told you why. I wanted you there with me tonight," he was speaking the truth. Charlotte looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Was I there to help you in some way? On my back perhaps," her voice was growing louder, but she still managed to keep it under control.

"NO!" Gisborne was shocked. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

She looked away and Gisborne saw a look of realization come across her face. She chuckled so softly and said quietly to herself. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"What?" He asked her.

"Guy, I know your reputation. You mean to tell me that this is below you?" Uh, oh. Julia was going to have to rein that in if she was going to stay in the guise of Charlotte.

"What have you heard?" He demanded through clenched teeth. His fists were also clenched as he leaned against the long table in the middle of the room.

"The Prince and the sheriff told me as much," she concluded and walked toward her bedroom. As she passed him, Gisborne grabbed her arm to stop her escape. Charlotte wretched away and felt pain jolt through her arm and shoulder. Even with the pain she managed to free herself.

"Charlotte," he said in a very deep, very dark voice. He was trying to keep his anger down.

"I am not your whore! No matter what you may think. Is that how you see me?" She asked, but did not wait for an answer.

She slammed her door shut and collapsed against it. Gisborne was close behind her. He turned the door's handle and begun to enter the room. Julia pushed the door back shut and answered, "Don't you **dare** open this door!" Gisborne could hear the disdain dripped from her tone. He wanted to go in, break down the door with his bare hands. But, with as angry as she was, he knew that would be foolish. It would not repair what had been broken. He decided to wait, give her a bit of time. He stood for a moment with his forehead resting on the door. He took two deep breaths and then went upstairs to change his clothes. As he reached the top of the stairs, he was sure that he heard crying.

Julia knew that he was standing just outside the door. She was so upset. Anger, repulsion, disdain, every emotion coursed through her as she paced the small room. She was crying before she even realized it. And she could not stop. Sobbing, her whole body shook. What was wrong with her?

Gisborne changed out of his formal dress and into a loose tunic and pants. He decided to leave all of the paraphernalia that he normally wore in his bedroom. He was going to approach her the same way that he had in the barn that night. After he had struck her. It was just him that night and he hoped that that approach would mend this night as well. He looked out of his bedroom window and saw a small figure running down the road that led to the forest. The figure disappeared around the bend. Gisborne dashed down the stairs taking them two at time and shoved Charlotte's door open. The door slammed against the wall with a loud crack. The dress was lying neatly on the bed, but the room was empty. Gisborne turned around, ran out the door, across the yard, and down the road. The full moon thankfully helped him see the small woman running away from Locksley with a small pack on her back. He ran in front of her and blocked her path. Charlotte stopped to a halt and they stared at each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"Move out of my way!" She demanded.

"NO!" He answered back quickly.

"Guy. Move!"

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Charlotte, please don't leave. Not like this," he said and there was no anger in his voice. Julia could almost detect desperation. "Please," he took a step toward and she countered with a step back. He held his hands out in front of him to keep her still.

"Why should I stay?"

"Because I love you," he said and his arms dropped to his sides. Almost as if he was admitting defeat.

"So you keep telling me," she remarked not sounding at all convinced.

"It's true. I do. Charlotte, tonight…." But Julia was distracted by another sound. At first she thought it was just the wind in the trees, but that wasn't it. She put her hand up to stop him.

"Guy, do you hear that?" She asked. Both of them became very quiet and listened to the forest. It was a cracking, whirling sound. They looked in the direction of Locksley and they could a faint glow above the trees. They exchanged glances and ran back toward the village.

As they exited the tree line and came into town, they could see the fire. It was the stables. The other villagers were coming out of there homes to see the commotion. Several men were attempting to douse the flames with water and sand. Julia threw her pack aside and ran in, not breaking her stride. Gisborne saw her actions and his heart stopped. He chased in after her.

He was not going to lose her too.

Not like this.


	28. ...Into the Fire

Julia ran straight into the inferno without a second thought. The flames were licking up the walls and around her feet. The heat was like nothing she had ever felt in her life. The roar of the fire was deafening. She reached one of the horse stalls and lifted its latch. The horse was rearing back, pure fear in his eyes. Julia stepped aside and the animal ran to the safety of the open yard. She was making her way to Marin's stall at the rear of barn when she tripped over something. She landed hard on her chest and turned to see what had caused her to fall. There, lying on his stomach was the Head Stableman, David. He was unconscious, but he was still breathing, but just barely. She shook him, but to no avail. The man was as tall as Guy, but twice as thick. Imagine lifting a sleeping Little John.

"CHARLOTTE!" If Guy had not been screaming, she would not have heard him at all.

"GUY!" She yelled back.

* * *

 

Seeing her run into clear danger was the hardest thing he had ever had to endure, hence his following her inside. The fire seemed to be jumping out at him from every direction; left, right, up and down. He kept screaming her name. He was not sure if he would even hear her if she answered back. What he could hear was the building groan around him. He knew that there was not much time before the building was no longer standing. He carefully continued inside then he was nearly knocked off his feet by his horse as he galloped passed him. She must have let him out of his stall. He had to find her.

"CHARLOTTE!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"GUY!"

He could barely make out her voice over the fury of the flames. The smoke was building up inside and it made it nearly impossible to see anything. All he could do was go by his hearing. He thought he saw something move in the smoke and then he heard her voice. A couple more steps and she seemed to appear in the dense cloud.

Finally!

He found her!

She was on her knees next to a man on the ground. She appeared to be all right. He had to get them out of here before the building fell on top of them.

"Help me! We have to get him out!" She yelled over the noise. Guy and Charlotte wrapped their arms around the man and hefted him to his feet. The three of them stumbled out into the cold night air. Several men from the village rushed up to them and took the weak man away. Charlotte turned to go back inside, but another man grabbed her around the waist to prevent her re-entrance.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and kicked at him. Guy came closer to her. His hair was in his eyes and sweat was pouring down his face. "Guy, Marin is still inside," she said in a desperate voice as she fought to be freed. She had a look of hopelessness on her face and he had to do something. He turned and ran back into the blazing fire.

Julia could see that the fire had not quite spread to the rear of the barn where Marin's stall was. Julia could hear the poor animal's neigh through the fire. She struggled against the body of the man keeping her in place.

"GUY!" She screamed. Where was he? Why wasn't he out yet?

Just as she was about to free herself out of her captor's grasp when the entire entrance of the barn collapsed in a cloud of smoke, wood, and flames.

"NO!" Julia screamed. The man holding her loosened his grip slightly as shock ran through him. She pulled out of his arms and stood in stunned silence as the embers danced into the night air.

She ran around the barn to the back. The fire had just started to invade the area. She then began to kick at the barn wall. Marin could be heard just beyond. Several of the men and women of the village followed her and watched. She was frantic!

"HELP ME!" She screamed at them. They all jumped as if her voice had awoken them from some sort of trance. Four men begun to kick at the structure on either side of her while two others ran to get tools to aid them. After a couple of minutes that seemed like hours, a hole opened up. Julia knew that they needed to hurry. Smoke began to billow out of the new opening; filling her lungs. They continued their onslaught on the wall but it was Marin who gave the final blow. She kicked the wall and was pulled to safety. Julia stepped inside and found Guy lying on the floor of Marin's stall. With the help of a number of the men, he was pulled out and everyone moved as far away from the inferno as they could. Guy was placed on his back on the ground near the house.

"Open your eyes. Please Guy," she was heard saying to Guy. She took his face in her hands and lifted his head. There was dirt and soot caked to his face. His clothes were burned and ripped about his chest and arms. She looked him up and down to be sure that he had no obvious injuries. His hands had also been hurt; there were fresh cuts on his palms and fingers. She shook him in an attempt to rouse him. Mary came up behind her and put her hands on Charlotte's shoulders.

"He's gone dear," Mary whispered in her ear. She tried to pull Charlotte away, but the young girl would not budge. Mary slid her arms under Charlotte's and pulled her back from Guy's body. She forcefully pulled away from Mary grasp; so forcefully Mary staggered back to keep her balance. She leaned forward and began to shake Guy again. In frustration she brought both of her fists down on his chest as hard as she could. Guy coughed in pain and his whole body shook. Charlotte shuddered in relief as more coughs erupted from him. She nearly collapsed on top of Guy as her fear for him left her. Mary then swooped in and pulled her away. Thornton, Guy's steward, kneeled next to his master and assessed his injuries. Mary had Charlotte around the waist and she could feel the girl relax into her. Guy could feel his lungs ache and his entire body screamed in agony.  He gasped and tried to pull fresh air into his body. He looked up and saw Mary holding up a shaking Charlotte.

* * *

Dawn was just starting to break when the fire was finally put out. It appeared that all that was lost was a goat and a few chickens. But everyone was alive and no other buildings were affected. The relief that Charlotte had felt had been pushed aside and putting out the fire had become priority.

Guy looked across his property and saw the devastation. There was nothing left of the barn or the stables. This was going to take months to rebuild, but everyone was alive. That little token was what he would have to hold on to. Seeing Charlotte ran into the fire…he couldn't even think about it. The idea of losing her was almost too much for him to bear. He looked across the yard and saw her. Her face was covered in soot smears and her hair was falling out of the braid that she had worn to the castle the night before. The sheriff's birthday party. That party seemed like a hundred nights ago now. Thinking about the ball and all that happened, everything was brought back. Their fight, her anger at him, his anger at the Prince and the sheriff, and his desperation of her leaving all came flooding back as he looked upon her. Charlotte and he locked eyes for a moment before she turned and went into the house. He checked in with Thornton before he followed her.

He found her in the kitchen. She took a long drink of water and begun to wash up. He stood back for a moment and then came in. Charlotte heard the floor creak and then a door close. She knew it was him. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. He looked terrible. He was covered in dirt and soot from head to toe, but he looked tired. More than she thought possible. His shoulders were hunched and he wasn't his usual proud self.

"How are you?" He asked, his voice unsure.

"I'm fine. You?" She asked, her voice was a little expectant.

"All right. Only because of you," he said and he began to take small steps toward her as if he was afraid to spooking her. She didn't move. "You asked me a question. Before the fire," he stopped, waiting for her to say anything. She silently urged him to continue. "You asked me why I asked you to the sheriff's birthday celebration. I asked you because when I am around you, I can feel that I am better. I'm confident. I'm stronger; cleverer. I feel like I can do anything; be anything. I am the man that I have strived to be. This past year I have been so lost, but since I met you…I'm found. You found me. That is why I love you and why I **_need_** you with me. Everyday."

The entire time he spoke he continued to move closer to her and now he was standing right in front of her. She never moved. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she slowly let his words sink into her.

"Guy, I…" She stopped. She didn't know what to say. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her. His lips crashed into hers and his arms went around her. It was instinct for him now to have her this close to him. He pulled her off her feet and her arms wrapped around his neck. She broke their kiss and rested her cheek against his. They just stayed like that for a while. Soon their breathing matched, almost as if they were one person.

She turned her head to his ear and whispered ever so softly, "I love you,"


	29. Clearing the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Guy sat up in the early morning and let his mind come back to him. All the muscles in his body groaned as he sat up. He twisted his torso from to left to right in hopes of alleviating the pain, but it didn't help much. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to rise above the horizon. He needed to get to Nottingham as soon as possible. As he was dressing he looked over his shoulder and saw Charlotte curled up under the covers. She was so beautiful and looked so at peace when she was asleep. Or perhaps he was the one at peace. It was true that their time together had been short, but he was beginning to rely on her more than he had ever relied on anyone in his entire life. He felt a pull on his heart whenever he had to leave Locksley. That pull always tightened the farther he was from her. That same pull would loosen around his heart as he came home, every time.

He smiled to himself as he sat down on the bed next to her. He lightly brushed her hair behind her ear and lets his fingers linger on her cheek. She groaned and stretched her body out under the covers. He could make out the line of the stomach and the shadow of her hip. Being able to spend all of yesterday in bed with her was one of his best days. He hated that he had to leave her today. He relished anytime that he was able to spend with her. He would have to remember yesterday as he ventured away today.

It was then, that he realized, that he would do _anything_ for her.

Anything that she asked.

Charlotte lightly sighed and slowly opened her eyes. Guy got up and went back to getting himself dressed. She opened her eyes and saw his back as he pulled on a shirt. The dim candle light gave the room a soft glow. She turned her head back to look out the window above her. She could just barely see the night sky turning to morning.

"You are dressed. _**Why**_ are you dressed?" She asked as she sat up; holding herself by her elbows. He laughed as he turned back towards her. He settled himself on the edge of the bed next to her and softly rested his hand on her thigh; his thumb brushing back and forth.

"I need to go into Nottingham today. I am sure that the sheriff will have something to say about mine being gone yesterday. I also need to deal with the new barn and stables," he finished and she let out a long sigh in response. She was resigned to his choice, but she did not have to like it.

"You are probably right," she smiled and he just could not help himself. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her hands went to his face and she pulled him closer to her. Guy followed her movements and soon they were lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Stop!" she nearly shouted as she pulled her mouth away from his and pushing against his chest. "You should leave. And right now," Guy's eyes suddenly went dark.

"Why?" He asked in a voice that was darker than he realized. Charlotte did not seem fazed by his abrupt change in attitude. He felt that familiar rush of distrust and anger flood into his heart. That feeling that had had its hold on him nearly his whole life. That feeling had been lessening in the past few weeks. A part of him wondered how long this could go on. _Would that feeling ever go away?_

"Because, the sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back," she responded with a smile and a wink of her eye. Guy felt that rush of distrust break free and hope enter him. He truly cared about her and he really wanted to trust her with everything. His past, what he does, and has done for the sheriff, Marian, everything. Guy leaned forward again to kiss her, but she put her index finger on his lips. She shook her head in a silent no. She lightly kissed him and let her fingers trail down his cheek. "Be careful," she whispered. Guy touched his forehead to hers for a brief moment and then got to his feet. He secured his sword around his waist and left the room.

He gave the windows of his bedroom one last glance before he mounted his horse and took to the road toward Nottingham. That pull was tightening; he could not wait to come back home.

* * *

It was Thursday again and that meant another trip into Nottingham. Being raised to be a proper Lady, Julia never really had to deal with the things of a regular life. The things that everyone had to do every day; shopping, cooking, and cleaning. She was actually enjoying being a normal person. She would never admit this to Robin or anyone else for that matter. The pressures of being a noblewoman were much heavier than the weight of being a servant.

As Julia sat in their vacate booth, waiting for Robin, she let her mind wander. She kept thinking about Guy. Why did she react the way she did? She fought so hard to save him and she had the cuts to prove it. Many of the villagers were surprised by her behavior; almost as surprised as she was. She kept thinking, mulling over the entire idea. In fact she was so lost in thought, that she did not hear Robin enter. He waited for a moment, observing her before making his presence known. She looked deep in thought. She looked just like Marian when she was like this. Her forehead even crinkled in the same place.

Robin coughed to get her attention. Her gaze shot up to meet his and a smile spread across her face. She was up on her feet and her arms were around him before anything else was said. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close. Neither one wanted to let go.  Robin breathed deep and could smell the servant on her.  Any visage of nobility was gone and replaced with the sevant she was pretending to be.

As much as Robin wanted to stay this way, he still needed an explanation. He needed to know why. Why she was doing this? And how this came to be. He needed to know everything. It was Robin who pulled away first. He could see the smile on her face slowly fade as she saw his face. His expression was sullen, not his usual arrogance. He was carrying sadness on his shoulders. It was logical for him to be sad, but whenever they were alone like this, that seemed to fade for a short while. But today she could see that something was not right with him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You tell me," Robin answered. Julia rolled her eyes and walked across the booth. He was always doing this. Asking a question that he seemed to already know the answer to.

"What do you mean?" She asked over her shoulder. It was obvious to Julia that Robin was leading their conversation and she was not going to give in. She did not turn to face him. At least this way, she could keep her facial expressions from giving herself away.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Gisborne?" Robin could feel his stomach tighten as he anticipated the answer. He saw her shoulders slump and her head dropped just a bit.

"Who told you?" She asked.

"No one had to tell me! I saw you two. At the ruins at Long Bridge. I followed you there," he was explaining as he stepped closer to her; his voice growing louder. He stopped right behind her.

"You followed me?!" She demanded as she turned to face him. She didn't mean for it to come as such, but now that it was said there was no undoing it.  She had to step back he was so close.

"Of course I did! He blindfolded you and I had to be sure you were all right. Imagine my surprise," he said as he could see she was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Why Julia? Why?" Robin couldn't think of anything else to say. He wanted her answer the simple question of why.

"I didn't plan for this to happen," she said as she leaned heavily against an empty table. Her hands fell to her lap and she fidgeted with her fingernails. Robin looked at her closer. Her head was hanging and her shoulders were slumped; her entire body sagged. Shame is what he saw right now. He suddenly felt awful for being so angry at her. He sat down next to her; his left side touching her right. "It just happened. That night you and the gang helped that man and his son escape from Locksley…"

"Since then?!" He cut her off. Even he was surprised by his tone. "Sorry. Continue," he conceded to her. He knew this was hard for her to admit. Julia never opened up. He decided to just let her talk.

"I thought Guy was asleep. But when he came into his bedroom and you were in the barn. I had to do something. I had no other choice,"

"You always have a choice,"

"Robin please," she remarked as she got up and begun to pace. "Do you think that I like doing this? That I like how he touches me…" Robin cut her off again, but this time he pulled her into his arms. She clung to him; almost for absolution.

"I'm sorry," he whispered lightly into her hair. "I just worry about you," he finished. He knew that answer to his next question, but he found himself asking anyway. "Is this what you meant by the things you've had to do?" She simply nodded her head in response. Julia could feel tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I know you worry, but I'm fine," their tight embrace loosened and Robin gave her skeptical look. "Guy would not hurt me. He loves me, well Charlotte. Besides, I could best him in a fight. You know that,"

Robin had to admit she was right about that.

"I hit Prince John," she said in a light moment.

"You what?" Robin said as a laugh came out of him. Julia then went on to describe the night of the sheriff's birthday. How she managed to give one to the Prince and the sheriff's reaction. It was the sheriff's reaction that really caught Robin's attention.

"The sheriff does not trust Guy anymore. He wanted me to spy on him," Julia said. Robin was liking how this meeting was progressing. The sheriff and Gisborne are not in league as much as they use to be. Robin was sure that he could use this to his advantage.

"Are you sure that everything is all right with you and at Locksley?" Robin asked, hoping that he would get a real answer.

"Yes, everything is fine. I promise. You found out the worse of it," she said with a light chuckle. "I will be careful, I swear," she said with a smile. Robin stood for a moment looking at her and then he did it. He leaned forward and kissed her. What started out as a small kiss soon progressed. His hands held her face while her arms wrapped around his neck. Robin then slipped his arms around her and lifted her up onto the empty table. He nestled his body between her knees and began to kiss down her neck. Julia let out a soft moan and pulled him closer to her.

Robin then saw it.

A quick flash.

The memory of Gisborne and Julia in the ruins doing this exact thing. The memory of them together made all of the anger come right back. He pulled away and tried not to make it look obvious. Julia, slightly out of breath, leaned back on her hands and looked at him with a mix of hurt and confusion. He did not mean to hurt her in any way. He stepped back and lightly caressed her cheek.

"I had better go before we are caught," he whispered. He was right and she knew it. Julia hopped down from the table, gathered her purchases and before ducking into the market gave Robin a peck on the lips.

Robin leaned forward on the table and took several deep breaths. He now realized that it was going to take a long time for him forget what he saw at the ruins.

And especially the emotions that that scene elicited inside himself.


	30. Things Change

Guy walked into the castle with an air of calm. He knew that it would fade as soon as he came within view of the sheriff, but he would relish the feeling as long as he could. The castle was much changed from the last time he entered it. All of the flourish that had been put up for the sheriff's birthday was now removed and things looked to be back to normal. Guy walked past several of his guards, who stood to attention when they spotted him. Even if he knew that they did not respect him, they feared him and sometimes that was enough.

Guy walked into the sheriff's study and he was busy at his desk. He was elbow deep into papers. Guy stood quietly for a moment; waiting for the sheriff to say something.

The sheriff knew Gisborne was standing in front of him. He saw him ride through the castle gates not more than a few moments before. As tiring as these games he played on Gisborne were, he did enjoy teasing his second in command. Almost as much as Gisborne hated it.

Gisborne coughed lightly to finally make his presence known.

"Ah, Gisborne. Didn't hear you come in," he said as he stood and came around the front of his desk. "I did hear that you had a little problem at Locksley the night of my birthday,"

"Yes, my lord. There was a fire. The barn and stables were a total loss," he gave the information out as matter of fact as he could. There was no point in giving him any more rope to hang himself with.

"Shame. And after having such a bad time at my party. Lose anything _**valuable**_?" His question was dripping with innuendo. Could he be referring to Charlotte?

"No, my lord. Everything and everyone are well. But thank you for your concern,"

"Indeed. Oh, I have a job for you," he remarked as he walked back around his desk and grabbed his own sword. Guy watched him strap it to his belt and they exited the study. Guy followed the older man out and down the front stairs where their horses were waiting for them.  Guy knew this day was not going to end well.

* * *

 

The sheriff, Guy, and a small squad of soldiers rode into Chestford and as usual the villagers seemed to scatter in fear. Guy, hated to admit it, but he did enjoy the fear that his presence seemed to conjure. A certain amount of respect came with that. After growing up the way he did, any amount of respect he received went a long way.

Chestford was like any of the villages that surrounded Nottingham. The people were poor and worked hard for the little that they had. There were about a dozen houses and the families in them all worked together to survive. One household would share their vegetables with another that shared some of their slaughtered chickens. It was only way that they would be able to survive the English countryside's changing seasons.

The sheriff brought his horse forward two steps and sat a bit taller in his saddle. He was about to speak and he wanted everyone's attention.

"People of Chestford. I, sheriff of Nottingham, bound by the laws of this land deem the following: This town is guilty of not paying taxes that I have sworn to collect and for harboring the outlaw known as Robin Hood. My judgment is as follows," the sheriff gestured to the squad who begun to tear apart the small village. Men, women, and children were being pulled from their homes.

It was the next part that made Guy ill.

Each and every home was set ablaze. This reminded Guy of the night he set Marian's home on fire. He and the sheriff sat atop their horses and watched the carnage. The soldiers were loving it. The screams and the pleas for them to stop.

"Let me go!" Shouted a small boy; he no more than eight and was being dragged from his now burning home. The soldier had a firm grip on the boys arm as he tugged him about.

"You let my boy go!" Was yelled by the boy's father. He grabbed a pitchfork and lunged at the soldier. The man was much older and heavier then the soldier. It was not much of a fight. The soldier threw the boy toward the charging man. The father tried to move out of the way, but he still stabbed the small child. The lifeless body fell to the ground in a small heap. Blinded by grief and rage, the boy's father ran at the soldier, but he too was stabbed and left to die in the grass.

"Oh! I was not expecting that!" The sheriff said with a chuckle to Guy after seeing the soldier dispatch the poor man. Guy didn't move. He couldn't. Part of him wanted to; to stop the sheriff. Stop the pain he was inflicting on these poor wretches. Guy glowered at the sheriff. People were still fighting and screaming, but Guy was relieved no one else died.

He had never wanted to be back at Locksley more than he did at that moment.

* * *

Guy took care of the arrangements he needed to make to get the barn and stables rebuilt and then went home. The sheriff be damned; he _**needed**_ to go home. It was well past dark when he finally rode into Locksley. He needed to see her; talk to her; touch her. The house was dark when he entered; only a few candles still burned to illuminate the quiet house. Guy lightly walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.

The bed was empty.

He took off his sword and gloves, tossing them on to the bed. There was one other place she would be. As he moved through the house he undid the claps on his coat.

He turned to latch to her bedroom and peeked inside. The candle he was carrying cast a soft amber glow across her sleeping face. Her hair was pulled back and tied. She was lying on her side with her back to him, one arm draped across her hip. He watched her for a moment. He loved to watch her sleep. Every bit of her face relaxed and could see the real her. No forced smiles or teasing glances, just her.

Guy sat down softly on the edge of her small bed; placing the candle on the side table. The loud groan from the bed caused Guy to flinch slightly. He tenderly caressed her arm and she stirred. She turned toward the movement and took in a sharp breath when she saw him.

"Guy! You scared me," she said in a soft sleepy voice.

"Sorry,"

"It's so late. What are you doing?" she asked as a yawn escaped her.

"Why you sleeping in here?" Guy took her hand in his. She responded by playfully brushing her fingers across his palm.

"There is a problem with your bed," she answered and Guy looked confused. "It's too big for just me. I don't like sleeping in there by myself," she teased and Guy cast his eyes to their joined hands. "What's wrong?" Concern now filling her voice. He didn't want to look at her. He couldn't bear her concern after what he participated in today. She sat up and took his face in her hands. "Look at me Guy. What happened?"

But still he was silent. Saying the awful things he witnessed out loud would be too much.

"Was it the sheriff?" She asked; knowing full well she was right. She looked at his sad expression. He looked like a whipped dog; his eyes could not hide how much pain he was in. Sympathy and empathy filled her heart. "Take this off," she said as she slid her hands under his coat, pushing it off his shoulders. Guy was pliant; almost lifeless. His coat fell to the floor into a crumpled heap. "Come. Come on," she whispered. She slipped over in the bed and Guy climbed under the small blanket. He placed his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. Charlotte softly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms pulled her close to him. He felt safe and protected. A feeling that had been quite foreign to him until recently. She lightly kissed the top of his head and said into his hair.

"You can tell me. You can trust me,"

Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Charlotte woke the next morning before Guy. He was snoring softly and his hair was covering his face. She laughed lightly and brushed his hair away. She liked to watch him sleep. When he was awake he was always frowning, now she could see just how handsome he really was. She delicately outlined his lips with her fingertip. She saw his face flinch at the contact; his nose crinkling. His eyelids opened slowly revealing those soft blue eyes.

"Good morning," he said in a soft whisper.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I have slept on softer things," he teased. He groaned a bit as he moved against the hard surface.

"Well, I think I like you better in my bed instead of yours,"

"Why is that?" He mused.

"Smaller bed. You have to lay even closer to me," Guy couldn't help but laugh at her joke. He closed the small distance between with a soft kiss. Charlotte sighed with pleasure as she deepened it. Guy rolled toward her and she was then on her back. Her hands slid across his ribs and up his back.

A bang on the door stopped everything.

"Charlotte! You won't be sleeping all day!" Mary yelled though the door.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled back. She sat up and Guy moved with her. "I'll distract her so you can sneak up to your room,"

"Why would I do that? What does it matter if people know? I'm sure Mary knows already," he remarked as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Because knowing and seeing are two completely different things. I have to work with these people every day. I do not want to be treated any differently because of what we have," she concluded, but she could tell that he was not convinced. She took his face in her hands to be sure he was listening. "Also, I never want you to doubt why I am with you. I am here, right now, because I want to be, not because you are the master of the house,"

Guy knew her well enough as to not push this any farther. She was firm in her opinions and fighting her on this was not going to get him any further. Charlotte leaned forward and crushed her lips to his. Guy moaned into the kiss and pulled her up onto his lap.

"CHARLOTTE!" Mary voice came through the house again. They broke their kiss at the sound of her screeching.

"I'm coming!" Charlotte gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped out of his grasp. She opened the door, turned to face him and gave a wink before closing the door.

A little while later Guy entered the kitchen to find Charlotte. He had waited until he saw Mary go out behind the house. She was busy sweeping the wooden floor and seemed very intent on her task. Charlotte looked up when she felt someone watching her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked as she stopped sweeping. She stood with her hand on her hip and a sly grin on her face.

"Not long. What is there for breakfast?" He asked as he sat down at the table. Charlotte moved quickly about the room and made a small plate of food. She set it down and Guy grabbed her wrist. The last time he grabbed her this way, the evening did not end well for her.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

"Nothing," he answered before realizing why she questioned him. He remembered that night as well and let go. He took her hand instead and watched her visibly relax. "Sit with me?"

Charlotte did as she was asked and Guy enjoyed his breakfast. He looked at her as she cleared the dishes and he could see that there was something on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I mean...it's n-nothing," she answered with a stammer. He got up, crossed the kitchen and placed a hand on edge of the sink next to each hip; keeping her place. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Charlotte, I know you,"

She didn't want to ask, but it had been bothering her for a long time. So she just asked him.

"Who's Marian?"

Guy flinched. He moved away from her and stepped back. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was troubled. She knew she asked the wrong question. She turned to face him, she wanted to see his face.

"Where did you hear that name?" Guy asked and Charlotte could see his jaw clench.

"From you. You saw it in your sleep sometimes. Who is she?" She begun to fidget and she hoped that he didn't notice. Relief entered him as he heard her answer. He was suddenly glad that no one else had mentioned her to Charlotte. At least he could control what she heard this way and he decided on the truth.

"She was the love of my life," as the words hit her, he saw her shoulders slump. It was upsetting her to hear this. "I loved her for a long time, but she did not love me. She broke my heart and in return I hurt her. I regret that, more than I will ever be able to say," he stepped closer to her as he continued. "I hope that someday I will be able to mend what happened, but I am afraid that that will not occur. Until then I can only try," he was standing almost chest to chest with her. "Now, I did say that she _**was**_ the love my life. As of a few weeks ago, I love only you," he lightly caressed her cheek as if to make a point. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. Guy loved the feel of her in his arms. His kissed the top her head and slipped out of the house.

He didn't tell her the whole truth, but he knew that would come eventually.

* * *

Julia dragged a rug out of the house and took to hitting the dirt out of it. She could see the villagers around her going out their days. John and his mother were playing with the sword that she made him. Mary was chatting with another maid and laughing at joke she just heard. The sun was shining and the barn was well underway in its construction. Julia was distracted or she would have seen the arrow before it hit. It was sound of it traveling through the air that caught her attention. The arrow hit the ground next to her. She could see something tied to it. She looked around her to be sure that no one was looking as she kneeled down next to it. Julia pulled it out of the ground and tucked it under her arm. Hiding amid the hanging laundry, she tugged at the binding on the arrow and a note came free.

In simple script, **_The Camp! Now!_**

It was hard getting away, but she managed to do it without being seen. She walked into outlaw camp and saw everyone was there. She was confused as to why he risked so much to get her here. They were meant to meet at market tomorrow. What was so important?

"What's happened?" She asked as Robin came over to her.

"Chestford's gone," Will announced.

"What do you mean gone?"

"The sheriff and Giz burnt it to the ground," Alan interjected.

"People have been walking into neighboring villages all day," Djaq made her presence known. The rest of the gang came closer as the story was laid out for her. Julia felt her stomach drop. That was why he was so upset last night when he came home. Robin noticed her expression change slightly.

"Did you know?" Robin asked.

"No. Guy came back last night. He was really upset, but he wouldn't tell me why,"

"You are staying here. This is over," Robin almost commanded.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I am not done. My plan is not done. I can't leave yet,"

"How can you still do this?" Robin inquired.

"Because,"

"Why?"

"Because things have changed," she answered. Robin was done with this conversation. He grabbed Julia by the arm and dragged her into the camp. The others watched as she tried to pull away. Robin had been getting worse and worse the past few weeks. His anger was all over his face. They continued into the camp and over to where they stored their weapons.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and wretched her arm way from him. She rubbed her arm to get the feeling back. What had gotten into him? Robin dug into a bag and pulled out a sword.

"This is Gisborne! This is what he is all about!" His voice was dripping with hatred as he brandished the weapon. Julia looked at, not quite sure what she was seeing. The others knew full well what it was.

"Master, where did you get that?" Much asked, concern and fear in his voice. Julia looked at them not realizing what she was seeing. The others cast looks around to each other. They all knew that Robin was going to eventually come to the end of his rope, but this was more than they expected.

"This is the sword that he murdered Marian with," he responded. Julia's breath got in her chest. So this was it. This piece of metal is what murdered her cousin and destroyed her life. She felt the world around her spinning.

"You're insane," she whispered as she tried to calm herself. All of the emotions that she had been trying to keep in check was pushing to the surface. It was as if it had been when Robin told her about Marian's death.  Her stomach rolled as she felt herself begin to shake.

"This is the man that killed everything that we cared about!" Robin continued as he turned the blade in the light. Julia could see Marian's blood on the metal.

"But things have changed," she uttered.

"HOW!"

"Because I love him!"


	31. Not Possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the big gap in posting.  
> I recently changed jobs and I hope to post a little more frequently.  
> Thanks!  
> ENJOY!!!

The words were still in the air.

No one dared to move.

Julia covered her mouth in shock. Did she really just say those words? She could feel her entire body shaking. She wanted to take them back, but once they were said, there was no going back. A tear fell down each cheek as she looked up at an incensed Robin. His knuckles were white as he gripped the sword; his breathing growing deeper and more ragged. The gang stood back and watched the two of them. The gang was afraid that he would strike at her.

"Robin," she said softly. Her heart was falling to ribbons in her chest.  She took a tentative step towards him, her hand extended slightly.

"Get out of my camp," he said coldly and then walked briskly away.

"Robin!" She called after him. Much gave her an colder look and turned to walk after Robin. "Much?"

"He told you to leave," he responded and followed his friend into the forest. Julia looked at the others. Alan and Will were suddenly very interested with their feet. John was sitting back with his quarterstaff resting on his lap. Djaq was the only one who would look at her. Tears were now falling and Julia could not stop them. She could see that Djaq felt pity for her, but now was not the time to express it.

"I'm sorry," she uttered in a shaky voice to Djaq. There was nothing she could do right now. It was over, all of this. She had managed to hurt the only other person she cared about and there was nothing she could do. Julia quietly turned and walked back toward Locksley.

* * *

Guy did not come home that night and she was glad for it. It gave her time to think about what happened at Robin's camp.

It could not possibly be true. There was no way that she loved Gisborne. How could she? This man killed Marian and lead to the death of her uncle. He burned down her family home. He caused pain and suffering in Nottingham and the surrounding villages. It just was not possible and the next day she planned on telling Robin such.

Tell him she was wrong. That she was so used to saying it to Gisborne that it just came out. She never meant what she said. That it just wasn't true. She arrived at their booth and went inside. She sat on the vacate booth and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She sat for hours and he never came. The sorrow she felt was almost too much to bear. She fought hard to keep the tears at bay. How could he just desert her? But then, how could he not? In just four words she had managed to destroy anything between them. Even if what she said wasn't true, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. She sat for as long as she could before she gave up.

Julia made sure that she did not look like she had been crying and walked out into the market. She didn't want to be there anymore. It was obvious that he was not going to be coming. She just wanted to go home. She made her way through the market and out of Nottingham.

What she didn't know was that there had been a pair of eyes on her all day. Robin arrived when she did and watched the booth from across the market. Much even tried to reason with him. Convince him to talk to her.

"Just listen to what she has to say," he pushed.

"I don't want to hear what she has to say. She said enough last night."

"You can't just shove her away. She's part of the gang," Much insisted.

"She was _**never**_ part of the gang. I don't care what happens to her now," Robin huffed.

"That's funny," Alan mumbled quietly, Robin barely heard him.

"What?" Robin wondered.

"You been starin' all day at that booth, watchin' someone you don't care about anymore. I find that funny is all."

Much and Alan exchanged accusing looks and a few shoves. Robin couldn't help but think about what Alan said. The two men observed Robin as he watched Julia leave the market. All three men could see that she was heartbroken. Robin didn't say anything as the three of them went back camp.

* * *

Julia walked into the house, straight into the kitchen, and began to put away all of the goods she purchased away. She was doing it on instinct, not thinking. Mary watched the young girl. It was obvious something was bothering her, but she didn't want to pry. A person's business is their own and she truly believed that. Whenever gossip was being shared she paid it no mind. Plus she didn't need to know. And if what was wrong involved the Master she wasn't sure she wanted to know. But she couldn't leave the poor girl floundering all alone. She walked over to her and placed her hand on Charlotte's arm. Charlotte looked at her almost as if she was looking at a ghost. She looked right through Mary.

"What's wrong dear?"

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" She was trying to make light of it, she even laughed a bit to ease the tension. She cast her eyes down, hoping to hide. Mary placed a finger under Charlotte's chin to bring her gaze to hers.

"I can read it all over your face." Mary said lovingly.

"I'm fine," she replied, but she was close to tears.

"Here," Mary put her hands over Charlotte's fidgeting ones. "I will finish doing this. Why don't you go and spend time with that horse of yours?" Charlotte pulled Mary into a hug before she took her up on her offer.

This was the only place where she didn't have to think about anything. All else just fell away. There was no plan, there was no Robin or Guy, there was nothing holding her anywhere. She fed and brushed Marin and was now sitting on the floor with her back facing the door of the small shed that was Marin's temporary home. Marin's belly was beginning to swell and she would be a mother soon. Julia could not help but smile at this simple creature. Julia always got a neigh and nose nuzzle when she entered Marin's stall. Marin could not care what Julia's agenda was or what side she on. She just knew that Julia was a friend and that was enough.

* * *

Guy walked into the kitchen and saw Mary busy cooking. He looked around the room and thought that he would see Charlotte working alongside her. Mary sensed her Master's uneasiness and the reason for it, but would not presume to know for sure.

"Something you need, my lord?"

"Is Charlotte here anywhere?" he asked casually. He was _**trying**_ to sound casual.

"She is in with _that_ horse," Mary answered. Guy nodded in agreement and went out to see her. He hated that he hadn't been able to get home last night. He just couldn't sleep well when he wasn't with her. She made anything tolerable. He walked up to the shed and saw her sitting with her knees to her chest.

Julia heard footsteps crunching on the dirt and looked over her shoulder. She knew it was Guy before she even saw him. Brushing the tears off her cheeks, she waited for him to come inside. He entered the small shed and walked over to her. She was sitting to the right of Marin's stall with her back against support beam. There wasn't much room to maneuver but he managed to sit across from her on the floor with his back to the wall. There was just enough light to see that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Guy inquired. He immediately wanted to know who or what made her this sad; especially the who. He would make sure whoever it was, was punished.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly," she said dismissively and had to brush more tears away. Inside she was begging from them to stop. Her body was releasing all of this sorrow and she just couldn't keep them away anymore.

"Please tell me," he asked of her in a soft voice. He lightly brushed her leg with the back of his hand.

"I, ah, lost a friend today," she finally conceded. She wanted to tell someone, someone who would listen.

"Did they die?" He asked.

"No. I said something and this person hates me now."

"I'm sure that's not true," he answered trying desperately to reassure her. He didn't want to pry either. Distrust was something he was trying very hard to let go of. It was a main hindrance in his relationship with Marian and he did not to be that way anymore. He would just try to be there for her and hopefully she would come to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you hold me?" Her voice came out a hopeless whisper. He slid to the right of her and she nestled into his body; her side against his body. He held her to his chest with his right and lightly caressed her cheek. He couldn't see her face and she was glad for it. She was trying not to break into hysterics and if she could see the love and concern on his face, she would have.

"Could you apologize to your friend? Perhaps take back what you said?" He was trying to help and she loved that he was. She thought for a minute. Trying to think how could she answer his question and suddenly her response came out.

"I don't want to take it back."

"Then this friend was never really your friend. Come on, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." Guy suggested and got to his feet. Clasping both of her hands, he helped her to her feet. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled them together. He reciprocated. Guy softly rubbed her back; comforting her. She buried her cheek into his chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her ear. Guy leaned back a bit, loosening his hold to look down at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Helping her take the first few steps, they walked into the house arm and arm. Neither one caring who saw.

He truly cared for her. She saw that now.

And it was true, she truly cared for him.


	32. Just Leave

The next two weeks things were the same.

The next two Thursdays, Julia went to the market as she always did. Once with Gisborne as her escort into Nottingham. She went to the booth where she sat and waited for Robin to appear, but again he did not. He again watched their booth from the other side of the market. Much watched his master and friend almost pine for Julia. He watched Robin shuffle from left to right as he watched the girl leave the market. It nearly pained him to see Robin in distress. Not that Robin would admit to that. He was still angry at Julia for what had happened at the camp. To some degree, Much was still angry with her too, but knowing how the human heart works…how could he stay angry with her?

Eventually, Much knew he would be able to forgive her.

On the third Thursday since the revelation at the camp, Robin, Much, and the rest of the gang entered the market earlier than normal. John and Djaq were making a couple food drops to families in the poor section of Nottingham. Will and Allan were collecting supplies for the camp, while Much was hovering around his Master. It was Allan and Will that arrived at Robin's side first from their required tasks.

"So, how long he been starin' at her?" Allan asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet," Much answered back. With those words said out loud, Robin was out of his perch and across the market. The rest of the gang followed right behind him and entered the booth after he did. Robin walked into the middle of the empty booth and paced slightly. The others stood to the edges of the booth. No one wanted to speak. Robin's temper had started to become shorter and shorter since Julia had moved into Locksley. Much remembered the scolding he took when he so much as hinted that Julia was enjoying her stay at Locksley. That was a very long day.

"Go back to the camp. I'll meet you there later," Robin tersely said and exited the booth before anyone could protest. The rest of the gang exchanged worried looks, but what else could they do. At least if they placated him, they could keep an eye on him. It was Robin. What could he possibly do?

* * *

Robin arrived at Locksley, but kept to the shadows. He had to see for himself what she was up to. If she was safe. In the entire time that she had been under disguise at Locksley, she never once did not come to Nottingham. She even came after her terrible fight with Gisborne. That had been first time that he really feared for her safety and her judgment. She wasn't in the garden or near the well. He next checked the small barn where Marin was being kept. He even peeked into the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be found. There was only one other place she could be.

The ruins.

As soon as he was within sight of the brittle structure, he heard her unmistakable laughter. He snuck up closer to the same wall that unveiled how far she had sunken. He looked over the wall and through the small window. He saw Julia sitting next to Gisborne who was lying on his back. His left arm was tucked behind his head and his right hand rested on her edge of her waist. She was telling him some sort of story and was gesturing with her hands.

"So, we managed to sneak out of the house and into the barn. My mother would have skinned us if she found out. My father was a bit tighter with his anger; he would have laughed if he saw us. My uncle's cart, with his two plow horses, was still there. My sister, a boy for the village, and myself jumped into cart and proceeded to drive it around the village; digging a two foot wide trough as we went. There was no way we could have hid it even if we tried," she narrated. Gisborne was laughing as she told him the tale. "But it didn't stop there. When we finally realized what we were leaving behind as we went, I tried to stop the cart, but that only made it worse. The two horses dug in deeper and did not stop until we had managed to punch a six foot wide hole in my uncle's barn. The patch never did match the existing wood. It was always a nice reminder of our little adventure," she finished and took a long drink from the goblet sitting next to her.

"What did your mother say?" Guy questioned as he sat up on his elbows.

"The guilt that woman dealt out was worse than any nun or priest could give." She explained and Gisborne couldn't help but laugh. "She forced me to take lessons in manners from a friend of hers. That was the worst punishment ever devised; when all I wanted to do was ride horses and get my hands dirty. My mother always had high hopes of me marrying well."

Robin heard Julia and Gisborne having an actual conversation. She was telling him personal things about their childhoods. Things that Gisborne had no right knowing. Things about Marian that he was not allowed to know. Robin could feel his anger growing with every word she uttered.

"So, you were always headstrong then. Did it run in your family?"

"Well, my sister was….," and she stopped. Guy could see that talking about her sister was still very hard for her. Even a year later. Her gaze dropped down to her hands now resting in her lap. Guy reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear. His fingertips swept lightly down her cheek. Her gaze met his and they shared a soft smile. Julia leaned forward and they met with a light kiss. Gisborne sat up and pulled her to him.

Robin had seen enough.  He had had enough.

* * *

Allan snuck up to the window of Locksley Manor and looked in. It was well past dark and that made getting close to the house unseen much easier. He could see Julia and Gisborne just inside the kitchen. She was cleaning dishes and Giz was teasing her. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she appeared to be enjoying what he was saying. Allan watched as Giz stepped up behind Julia and wrapped his arms around her waist. He begun kissing her neck and she squirmed away from him. They almost looked like a couple; a pair suited for each other.

It was then that she saw Allan peeking over the window sill.

Her eyes shot open in shock. She spun around in Gisborne's arms to face him. She slowly turned his back to the window. Her hands were playing with the back of his hair. She was hopeful that only **_she_** saw the outlaw.

"Why don't you go upstairs and I will be right there?" Julia suggested.

"Hmmm," Guy responded and kissed her. Guy left the room and Julia slipped out a side door and into the yard.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as they were safety hidden behind the house.

"I need to speak with ya. Robin's going to kill Guy."

"What?"

"He went to meet ya' at the market and when you weren't there, he went looking for you. He came back to camp and I overheard him talking to Much. You have to do something." Allan said rapidly; rushing to get the words out. He looked at her face and saw she was quickly trying to think of something. And true she was.

"I'll think of something. Thank you," she said and moved to go back toward the house. She turned back to Allan and grabbed his arm. "Why did you come?"

"Guy treated me right. Defended me to the sheriff and I don't want Robin to get hurt or go that far. There has to be another way."

Julia and Allan shared nods and parted ways. Julia went back inside and walked up to Guy's bedroom. She had to think of something. Robin was so adamant about not killing Guy before, why the change now? He was upset about her declaration at the camp, but would he really go this far? She was thinking about all of these questions as she entered his room. She was definitely distracted because Guy was able to catch her off-guard. He grabbed her around the waist as she closed the door. Her back hit the closed door and Guy's mouth was on hers.

She moaned into his kiss and his arms tightened around her. His mouth continued down her neck and her hands slid up his back. He had already taken his tunic off and she felt disappointment. She loved the way his breath always caught when she undressed him. She lightly bit on his shoulder as he lifted her off the floor. He carried her across the room to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress. He hovered over her slightly, both of them breathing heavily. She lightly drew her fingers across his ribs and his breath caught in his chest.

She smiled to herself and thought, "There it is,"

Neither one would be sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning Julia was walking Guy out to the almost completed stables to see him off to Nottingham. Guy could see that there was something bothering her. They had grown extremely close in the last few weeks and he knew that she would tell him if there was something wrong. Knowing that, he had an uncontrollable desire to protect her. So, as he waited for his horse, he pulled her aside.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I was thinking we should leave."

"What are you talking about?" He inquired. She was indeed acting strangely. She could not stand still and her voice was unsteady. He did worry when she acted not quite herself. She took his hand and pulled him into a side stall and away from prying eyes. When they were safely inside she turned to face him. Her face was entirely serious and rather grave looking. "What's wrong?"

"We should just leave. We could just disappear, together," her hands were resting on his hips and his hands held her shoulders. He could feel her shaking under his touch. His hands moved to her face and held her gaze.

"What do you mean " **leave** "?"

"I mean it would just be you and me. No sheriff, no King or Prince, No Nottingham, just us. I want it to be just us," her voice was still shaky and tears were trying to threatening to fall.

"We have that now. You are the only one I want. When I return from Nottingham, I don't want to hear anymore about leaving," he insisted and she simply nodded in agreement. He pulled her eyes back to his. "You will be here when I return, won't you?" Julia could hear hesitation and a little worry in his voice.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'm not quite myself this morning. I love you," she said as a sad sort of smile appeared.

"And I love you. I will be home tonight and we can talk about all of this then," he reassured her and then he leaned down to kiss her. She deepened the kiss and her fingers dug into his leather clad back. She held onto him as if she would never see him again.

As he rode off toward Nottingham, he gave her one last glance over his shoulder. She had a wistful look on her face and he could have sworn he saw those tears falling.

There was only one other thing she could do.


	33. Please Allow Me...

Julia knew that on Fridays the gang made coin and food drops in the outlying villages. She was able to sneak into the camp as soon as Guy left Locksley. She needed supplies for what she was planning; well…actually there was one thing she needed. She really, really did not want to do what she had in mind, but it was the only way to finish this once and for all. After a little bit of searching she found what she was looking for. She wrapped it up tight and quickly fled to Nottingham. Guy had mentioned last night that he was overseeing the new recruits to the sheriff's soldiers.

This is what had to be done.

Guy was in a rather joyful mood. He had the love of a woman he loved. It was an odd feeling after the years of chasing after Marian. But Charlotte was acting very strangely this morning. Thinking about it made him uneasy. Why was he, dare he say, scared? The more he thought about it, the more he begun to worry about her. Would she really leave?

He left his lieutenant to supervise the new men and wandered into the castle. The sheriff was having is monthly bath and Guy did not want to see "that" again. Once was more than enough for one lifetime. Guy entered the quarters he kept there and noticed that his things had been moved. His chair was not next to the desk, but by the window and shutters had been pulled closed. He drew his sword and walked in further. He could hear shuffling, like feet on the stone floor. The room was much too dark for him to see clearly. He heard something bump into his desk and turned to face it. When he stepped closer, he was struck from behind and he fell to the floor. He groaned as the pain coursed through the back of his head. He rolled over and saw Marian as The Nightwatchman standing over him.

"Marian?" he groaned. Even speaking made things worse. She crouched down and stuffed something inside of his coat. She moved toward the window and stood on the chair. She pushed the shutters open and swung both of her legs over the ledge. She gave Gisborne one last look and propelled herself out. Guy staggered to his feet and looked out. He saw her lying in a cart of straw. She had planned all of this. As she started to climb out of her catch, he ran out of the room and down the hall. This had to stop before she was killed.

He stumbled out of the castle and down the stairs. He watched her run into the market and he gave chase. She ducked in and around the vendors. The castle guards jumped out at her from several different places and she had to change her course to evade them. When Gisborne did manage to catch her, she was mid-fight with a guard. He had a hold of her arm and she was kicking at him to break free. A second guard was coming from behind her. He had drawn his sword and was slowly walking toward them; hoping to evade her detection. The Nightwatchman kicked her guard in the stomach and he fell to the ground. The second guard raised his sword to swing it at her, but Guy dove at the guard and shoved him away. The Nightwatchman turned to Gisborne and they locked eyes. He had his hands out in front of him in hopes of calming her.

"Please, stop this," he said. But she was having none of it. She spun on her heel and ran toward the town gates. She dispatched one of the guards and disarmed the other. She ran the distance of the wall and the forest. She stopped at the tree line and gave him one more look before she disappeared into the woods.

She stopped when Nottingham was no longer in view and removed her mask. She leaned against a tree and her legs gave away. Julia took several deep breathes and tried to push away the spinning in her stomach.

Gisborne chased into the woods, hoping to catch her alone and away from prying eyes. He did still care for Marian and had hoped to make amends for what had happened. He did regret how things had ended in the Holy Land, but now that he had Charlotte, he regretted his actions even more. It was not that he wanted to hurt Marian. He wanted to stop what she was saying. He did not want to hear the words. Deep down he knew that Marian was in love with Hood. She was courting him before he went off to war. He acted foolish and hoped that there was some way that she would forgive him.

"Marian! Marian, please come out!" He yelled out and then waited for a response. "I know you're here! I want to help you! To make amends!" He took a couple more steps. "I think this is something that we both need!"

She could see him on the road leading into Nottingham. She rid behind a grove of brush and waited him out.

Gisborne turned and felt something move against his skin just under his coat. Pulling open the first clasp, he reached inside. He pulled out a note; folded up tight. He carefully spread out the white paper and read the message inside.

_**The ruins at Long Bridge.** _

_**Alone.** _

_**Sunset.** _

_**Nightwatchman** _

Gisborne looked up and around the quiet woods. He did not see anyone or anything move. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was still rather high in the sky. By the time he got back to Nottingham and saddled his horse, he would get to the ruins by sunset.

The Nightwatchman could see him look to the sky and then turn back toward Nottingham. If she was going to get to the ruins, she would need to get moving as well.

* * *

Gisborne arrived first. The ruins were his and Charlotte's oasis against the sheriff and anything else that came up against them. It only made sense that Marian would choose this place to confront him. If he had been observing them, as he theorized, Marian would know how important this place was. After Marian attacked Charlotte in the market, Gisborne knew that her anger was acute. Marian had never shown to have a temper against a helpless person before. Thinking about Charlotte being injured made his stomach clench.

As the sun begun to hit the edge of the hillside, Gisborne heard leaves crunching behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Marian come into the remains. He stood at the far end of the church where the alter once was and she stood where the door use to stand. He could feel his heart beat a bit faster. She stood quietly and waited for him to move. She was wearing her Nightwatchman disguise; a mask and cloth covering her face. A long cloak with the hood raised to hide her hair and gloves to cover her hands.  The only thing visible were her deep blue eyes.  The same eyes that had haunted him for far too long.

"Marian, this has to stop. You will not be lucky the next time. The sheriff has given orders to kill you on sight. You will not be captured or given a trial. I will not be able to save you next time or keep you from harm," his words were coming out as slowly and softly as he could. He was trying to reason with her. Make her see how dangerous this was becoming for her. She craned her head to one side as if she was taking in his thoughts.

She dropped her head and laughter came. Gisborne's brow furrowed and his jaw clenched; she was mocking him.

Her laughter slowly faded away and she let out a long breath. She pulled off her gloves and threw them aside. She reached up, pulled the cloth down from her mouth, and slid the mask up over her head; pulling the hood back as she went.

"No," he softly uttered. "Can't be,"

His heart was beating out of control.

Please don't let this be true.

Charlotte was standing in front of him; dressed as The Nightwatchman.


	34. ...To Introduce Myself

Gisborne felt as if his entire world was unraveling; like some old rug. The life that he thought he was building with Charlotte was false. The love she expressed all those nights was nothing but a façade. He had been so alone his whole life and now this. With Marian he thought he found someone who he could be his true self with, but that turned out to be pretend. Then when he met Charlotte, it was like the sun coming out after a long storm. And here she was standing in front of him.

"What's wrong Gisborne? Feel betrayed?" She asked tauntingly. She untied her cloak and pulled it off her shoulders. She was dressed the same as Marian had been when he discovered she was The Nightwatchman. It was then that he saw the sword strapped to her hip. She then unsheaved the sword and turned it in her hand.

He could not speak.

He could not move.

He did not know what to do now.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I have not introduced myself. My mother raised me much better than that. Julia," she said as she bowed to him. "Lady of Devonborough. Kin to the Lord and Lady Knighton," she announced, giving him her proper title. Gisborne's eyes opened a bit wider and his jaw clenched. She was slowly stepping around him; like a fox moving around its prey. "Does this look familiar?" she asked as she moved the sword in the fading light. Gisborne's eyes moved down to the weapon and he swallowed deeply. "Ah. You do recognize it. You used it to kill my cousin!" She screamed and swung the sword at him. He jumped back to avoid the blade's tip. "You thrust this through her body and left her to die!" She swung at him again. He dove out of her way and twisted his knee as he fell.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. He tried to keep his distance; his hands out stretched in front of him.

"Why!? He wants to know why!" She yelled her last statement to the heavens; as if she was addressing God. "Is it not obvious? I am avenging my family. My entire time at Locksley was all part of my plan. I must say, it went much better than even I could have imagined," she laughed at him.

And the fight was on!

Julia swung the sword at him and he had no choice, but to draw his. The two of them sparred all around the small ruins. She thrust her weapon at him, but he parried. Her sword went wide and he struck her with his elbow. She felt blood pour into her mouth; her bottom lip was now open. She kicked at his stomach and he fell back. Julia advanced toward him and brought her sword down upon him. He rolled out of the way and back to his feet. Julia managed to slice at the man and cut deep into his shoulder.

Gisborne did not want to hurt her. As much as anger as he was feeling, hurting her was not something he could do.

Julia lunged at him, but Gisborne pivoted out of her way.  He was able to clasp onto her wrist and quickly disarmed her. The sword was knocked out of her hand and fell out of reach. He twisted her left arm behind her back and brought his sword above his head. He was about to bring down the hilt on the back of her head when she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were wild, she was breathing heavy, and her mouth had been split. Blood was trailing down her chin. Her blue eyes shined with pure rage and anger. They were Marian's eyes. He hesitated for a moment. She looked like the only two women he ever loved.

Marian and Charlotte.

His hesitation caused his grip on her arm to weaken. She pulled on her arm; freeing it. With her right she pulled his dagger from his belt. She shoved him with all the strength she had left and he staggered back. Julia, jumping off a nearby boulder for height, delivered a kick to his chin. He head rocked and he sprawled back. She pounced on to his chest and kept him from moving. Julia pulled his sword away from his weak grasp, tossed it away, and put his dagger just under his chin. The feel of the cold steel on his neck brought him back to the here and now. Her hand was shaking as she held it there.

"How does it feel? Are you afraid? Hmm? How do you think Marian felt on that dry sand?" She asked and then pushed the blade tighter to his skin. "Knowing she was about to die! Tell me, how does it feel?!" She screamed and Gisborne could feel the blade break his skin. His breath staggered as he bit back a cry. The two of them locked gazes for what seemed like an eternity. Julia pulled the dagger away and delivered a hard blow with the back of her hand. His head rocked from side to side and he was out. Julia pulled herself to her feet and stepped away from him. She picked up the discarded sword, the one that took Marian's life, and walked into the woods.

It was finally finished.

* * *

Robin sat quietly at the camp while the others talked. He just didn't have much to say. It had been a good day of outlawing today. They managed to take it a pretty penny from two separate caravans going through Sherwood. The money they were able to collect with feed several villages for at least a month. They were celebrating their take, when the sound of someone approaching pulled all of their attention. Robin was the first to his feet. He walked in front of the others toward the noise with the gang right behind him. The intruder was walking at a rather irregular pace. Robin deduced that whoever it was, was injured. The person walking their way toward them was slowly being illuminated by the fire light.

It was Julia.

Robin was immediately on guard, as was Much and Will. That was until they say her. Her hair and clothes were disheveled and covered in mud. She was walking with a slight limp and holding her side. Her face was starting to bruise on one side and he could see her lip was spilt. Blood was dried on her mouth and on a wound on her cheek. Robin put his right hand up to tell the others to stand down.  She stopped right in front of him; a mere arm's length away.

"What happened?" Robin asked as he stepped closer to her.

"It's finished," her voice was so quiet. She lightly dabbed at her mouth wound with the back of her hand. She visibly winced as the pain shot through her jaw.

"What about Gisborne?" Robin inquired.

"I've made me choice,"

"But what about…" Djaq was about to ask, but Julia cut her off.

"I've made me choice," she said in a voice so grave and with no emotion at all. Her eyes locked with Robin for a moment. She dropped the sword at Robin's feet and wandered into the camp. The others stared at her back as she walked past the fire and away from them. Much picked up the sword while Djaq, Will, and John went back to the fire. Robin grabbed Allan's arm and held him back.

"Did you tell her?" Robin asked his friend.

"Yeah. I told her what you wanted me to, but I still don't get why. It wasn't true was it?"

"It was for her own good," Robin answered. Allan shrugged and joined the others with Robin right behind him. Julia sat away from the others. She was sitting high on a nearby ridge. She could see the fire and hear the voices around it. The cold night was slowly seeping into her tired body.

She didn't belong anywhere.

She eased her sore body down and onto a bed of leaves. She hoped her exhaustion would cause sleep to find her and fix all of this.

Djaq sat with the gang, but she kept looking back in the direction of Julia. She felt for the poor woman. If she really did love Gisborne, but chose Robin… She decided to check on her. Djaq wandered over to her, but she heard Julia before she saw her.

The quiet sobs of a broken heart.

Djaq turned around and joined her husband by the fire. There was nothing she could do for her tonight.

* * *

The next couple weeks Julia kept to the camp. Her bruises made her a stand out. The outlaws were meant to blend in, but she had trouble doing that. She rarely spoke to the group. It was almost like she was a ghost, simply moving through life, doing what was expected.

Robin could see she was not well, but he did not know how to go about fixing it. He had done what he did to help her see reason. He did not regret his decision. Even as he watched day after day as the light slowly faded in her eyes.

One morning they were all sitting around the fire as Much made breakfast. Julia was sitting to the edge of them as she always did. Not with them, but yet not alone. Much was almost insulted that she had stopped eating his food. He made her a plate and walked to her.

"Here, you need to eat something," he declared and he put the plate in front of her. Julia's eyes shut rather quickly and she turned her head way.

"I'm not hungry Much," she said as she put her hands up in protest.

"You need your strength. Come now," he pushed the plate at her again. She groaned and then was up on her feet. She ran off into the woods. The men looked at each other and Much simply shrugged, but Robin could see his feelings had been hurt.

"I'll go talk to her," Djaq said softly as she got up to catch her. She found her near a stream. She was on her hands and knees. Djaq could hear her retching out her stomach. She stepped toward her slowly and waited for a moment. Djaq did not want to startle the woman.

"Julia? Are you unwell?" Djaq asked as Julia rinsed out her mouth and stood up. She had to catch herself on a boulder to prevent her legs from coming out from under her.

"I'm fine," she said plainly and made for the camp.

"No. You're not. Tell me Julia,"

Djaq took a breath before she said the words.

"You're pregnant. Aren't you?"


	35. All Gone Wrong

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked as she stopped in her place. She turned to face the smaller woman. Djaq could really see her for the first time in weeks. Her face was the color of snow and her eyes were so dark. Her cheeks were sunken and she looked so much older than when she first met her. She must be so tired.

"Julia. My father was a physician. I know the signs. You are not sleeping or eating. You are weak. And you have been more irritable than usual lately," Djaq conveyed as she took Julia's arm. Djaq could feel the anxiety that Julia had been hiding for weeks; her body was shaking.

"Please don't tell anyone. Especially Robin," Julia's voice quivered as the words came rushing out; almost like when an hourglass is turned.

"What will you do?" Djaq inquired.

"I will think of something, but please keep this between us. Djaq please," she begged as she grabbed onto Djaq's forearms. Djaq looked at her and saw that her eyes were welling with tears. Julia was terrified and Djaq needed to protect her.

"I promise."

"Thank you," she said a soft whisper and pulled Djaq into a hug. The two women walked back to the camp and Julia feigned hunger to pull eyes away from her. Djaq never kept anything from Will and was not looking forward to keeping this one, but what choice did she have. Julia had taken on a huge burden when she went into Locksley under disguise and now she was asking for Djaq's help.

She was not going to turn her back on her now.

* * *

Gisborne was having a much harder time.

He had returned to the heartless self that he had been before he met Julia or Charlotte. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was two people. That everything they shared had been a lie. It was hard to believe that every touch, caress, kind word had been false. Perhaps he did not believe it because part of him didn't want to. He had rarely felt any kind affection in his life and he was trying to hold on to it; with both hands.

Another part of him wanted to punish her. To punish anyone and make them feel as empty as he did at this moment. His nights were not exactly lonely either. Whenever he slept at the castle, he was not alone. There was always a chambermaid miling about the castle.

The sheriff was glad to have Gisborne's attention again. He was rarely returning home to Locksley lately. Perhaps something happened with that Charlotte creature. He was getting rather sick of Gizzy's new little leper friend. He disliked her even more than Marian. At least with Marian, he could keep her in step. All he had to do was threaten her father or some innocent townspeople and she would cower. But this Charlotte was nothing like any other woman he met.

" _I'm not afraid of you," she told him._ Those words had gotten to him more than anything else in his life.

"Ahh, Gisborne. Just the man I was looking for," the sheriff said as he walked into the dungeon. Gisborne had been spending much of his free time in the dungeons in the last few weeks. Gisborne looked at the sheriff from inside the cell he was in. There at his feet was a local farmer that had been arrested by the sheriff's men for consorting with outlaws. The man was alive, but just barely. Gisborne's new style of interrogation was delightful for the sheriff to behold.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I have a little plan for you," the sheriff said in almost a cheerful voice. Well, as cheerful as the Lord Sheriff ever got. Gisborne left the man on the floor and followed the sheriff out. "With your new enthusiasm with all things torture, I have a plan to get our merry band of outlaws. You remember the monthly shipment of grain arriving this day?"

"Yes, my lord," Gisborne replied as he wiped blood from his hands. The sheriff then detailed his plan to Guy, who was rather encouraged by the change in events. Normally, the shipment is brought directly to the castle under a battalion of men, but this time would be different.

* * *

Robin and the men were in Nottingham Square; gathering supplies and intelligence from the market. Robin rushed over the group after getting some interesting news from the castle cook. He was able to locate them near one of the pottery vendors and all were in attendance. Robin was glad that Julia had decided to come with them this time. He knew that she had been sneaking to Locksley nearly every morning. He followed her several times.

Once she hid in the barn and tended to a pregnant mare. Another time she stood looking into one of the manor windows. But mostly she would stay just inside the tree line and watch Gisborne as he left for Nottingham. She would watch him leave and then return to the camp. He did not want to read anything into what she was doing, but he knew that he would have to confront her about it at some point. Their relationship was sort of precarious at the moment and he was not sure where to tread.

"There's a shipment of grain coming into Locksley today," Robin whispered as he gathered them close to him.

"Why Locksley?" Julia inquired.

"Apparently, several of the Black Knights are coming to get supplies for their respective homes tomorrow," Robin replied.

"But why not the castle?" She inquired again.

"Central location and no prying eyes," Robin answered.

"Except for ours," Much chimed in; never wanting to be outside of a conversation.

"Exactly. Come, we need to plan for tonight," Robin finished and the gang began to disperse. Julia did not like it. She grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him aside. This had been the first time she touched him in many weeks and Robin noticed.

"Robin, I don't like it. This does not make any sense," she whispered.

"I don't care if you like it. We need to take this opportunity while it exists," Robin insisted and continued towards the forest. Julia was not going to take this as cavalier as Robin did. Something was not right and she was going to stay on her toes until this plan of his was finished.

* * *

The sun had set and most of Locksley was turning in for the night. Robin, Will, and Allan had done quick looks around Locksley to be sure that they could get in and out of the barn without drawing too much attention. As they approached the newly finished barn, torch light could be seen illuminating the inside and its inhabitants. Allan checked through a gap in one wall and returned to the gang's hiding place.

"Looks like five soldiers inside, guarding the loot,"

"All right. John and Allan, you two will be in front as we enter the barn with Much, Julia and I bringing in the rear. Djaq will stand guard and warn us of any approaching problems," the other nodded as he concluded his plan. Julia still had an uneasy feeling. She had tried twice on the way back to camp to convince him otherwise, but Robin would not listen to her. He had been acting differently around her, but she was on to him as well. Her ruse at Locksley had changed many things; her friendship with Robin was high on that list.

All of them were standing outside getting ready to charge in, but Julia stopped them. She had a better idea. She put her hand up and got Robin's attention. She pointed up at the hayloft and at a rope dangling from beam jutting out from the roof; the rope was about eight feet up. Robin looked up and then back at Julia. He wasn't sure what her plan entailed, but he was willing to let it play out.  They were going to charge in no matter what, what harm could so do.

With a boost from John, Julia managed to grab hold of the rope and pull herself up into the hayloft. The second floor of the new barn, which housed the hayloft, was nearly finished, but there were still many exposed beams that opened to the barn floor. She had to tread softly and hope that she didn't slip. She could finally see the bottom floor and the five guards sitting around a lantern. They looked extremely bored and she was sure that she could take them by surprise. She also finally saw what she was looking for. She knew that there were actually two haylofts, one on each side of the barn. She was standing at one end and needed to get to the other. There were only a four beams between. Julia took a long breath and jumped at first beam. She landed on it quiet easily and quickly jumped to the second. The third beam creaked as she landed, which caused her to swiftly jump to the last. That fast leap made her jump less accurate. She managed to connect with the beam, but then her left foot slipped away and she crashed down onto it. Julia did manage to stay above the men, but her outlaw necklace fell off her neck and landed on the floor below. She held her breath as she watched the guards for a few moments.

Did any see it?

As soon as she realized that none of them had seen anything, she slowly stood on her shaky legs and made the final jump to the opposite hayloft. Julia took a brief moment to calm her pounding heart before she continued. She had spent many hours watching the construction of the new barn and knew the inside of the place like the back of her hand. Creeping along the edge of the loft, she saw what she wanted. There was a mechanism that allowed for the easy transport of stored hay and she knew how to engage it.  She stood at the very edge of the wooden floor and looked down at the five men. None of them knew what was about to happen. Julia took in a deep breath and jumped. She reached as far as she could and managed to snag the rope that released the hayloft trap. One of the guards did look over his shoulder as ten hay bales slid off the hayloft and onto them. Julia crawled down the rope and looked around. All five guards were either unconscious or too injured to bother her.

Quite proud of herself, she sauntered over to the barn doors and pushed one open. Robin had been pacing as he waited for some sign of her motives. She smiled at him with a cheeky grin and stepped aside to allow them to enter. Allan and Will laughed as they saw what she had managed to do all by herself. Robin was pleased, but he did not want to show it.

Just past the mess that Julia had created was what they were after. Bags upon bags of grain. A small fraction of this could feed half of the country for a month. Robin knew that they could not take all this, but they would carry all that they could. Just as they were able to get all that they could, Robin heard a whistle coming from outside.

Djaq was giving the signal.

Robin ducked his head out the door and saw that there were at least ten guards coming toward the barn's doors. He jumped back inside and shut the door with a hard clank. He turned back towards his gang and had to tell them.

"That was Djaq's signal, there are at least ten guards just outside this door and more coming from the forest,"

Julia dropped her load and turned her back to Robin. She knew that there was a catch to this. It was much too easy to get in, but she knew that fighting with him would be a waste of time. She would just have to make a note of it for later. John managed to barricade the door, but it would not hold.

"This is like Nettlestone all over again," Will mumbled to himself.

"This one is not my fault," Much piped in. Robin paced around the barn, he needed to think of something.

"Hood!" A voice called out from the night. Robin looked out and saw the sheriff and Gisborne waiting from them. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Robin gave the area around them another glance and saw that the ten guards had become forty. Robin stepped away from the door and walked past the unconscious guards. As Robin took one more step, one guard reached out with his sword and swung at him. The man's blade sliced deep into his side and Robin fell to his knees. John kicked at the man and he was indeed out this time.

"Master!" Much screamed as he jumped to catch his friend. There was no way they would be able to escape with only five able to fight and an injured man. Robin pressed his hand to his side and managed to slow the bleeding. The door groaned as the guards outside tried to gain entrance. John leaped toward the door and pressed his body against it. Julia joined his side to assist. Both of them pressed their backs firmly against the wood and digging their feet into the barn floor to hold them at bay.

"All right, John, Allan and I will distract them while you two get Robin out of here," Julia ordered; quickly devising a plan.

"That will never work," Much spouted out quickly.

"Do you have a better idea? The longer we wait, the worse Robin will get," she answered back just as quickly. The door heaved as the guards tried to force the doors open. The men looked at each other and slightly agreed with her plan. She looked at John and they locked eyes. She nodded and he returned it. They were ready.

John with is quarterstaff and Julia with her sword, they turned around and readied themselves. Will stood on one side of the door and Allan on the other. Julia counted down to one and both doors swung open. John and her ran out into the night and into the fray. They were doing their best to fight off the men as Will and Much snuck away with a semi-conscious Robin. The sheriff's men kept coming in waves as the three of them fought them off.

"Allan! Go!" Julia screamed as she sliced her sword across the body of a soldier. Allan gave them one more look and ran toward the tree line. John and Julia fought bravely, but there seemed to be no end to the siege. Julia and John stood back to back and she said to him. "We have to run, there is no end to this,"

"Right," John replied. They took care of two more guards and made a dash toward the tree line. The guards chased after them. Just as Julia was about to get over the hill that preceded the forest, a guard standing just inside the barn raised his bow. The arrow sliced through the air and entered Julia thigh just above her right knee. Julia cried out in pain and collapsed into the tall grass. John turned back and attempted to reach her, but the new onslaught of arrows rained down around him, making that impossible. John reluctantly left her there and escaped to safety.

Julia pulled at the arrow, but only pain was there. She groaned in frustration and anger. The guards casually walked to her and surrounded her. She looked up and saw four men standing over her; all with swords drawn. One of them leaned forward and placed the tip of his sword under her chin. The cold metal pulled all of her attention to him.

"Call out to your outlaw scum!"

Julia looked from man to man and took a long breath.

"Robin!"  She yelled into the night air.

Robin, barely conscious, was being held up by Much and Will. He saw Julia writhing in pain with guards standing over her. He hated that his plan had so horribly gone wrong. She was right. He wished that he had listened to her. He was finding it extremely hard to trust her after all that had transpired with Gisborne. And now she was suffering because of it.

"Robin!" She called out again. She laughed lightly to herself and screamed with all her strength. "RUN!" The soldier holding her in place, delivered a hard kick and knocked her out. Robin winced as he watched the soldiers gather Julia up and carry her to a waiting wagon.

There was nothing he could do now and he knew it.

And then Robin was unconscious.


	36. An Example

Julia awoke the next morning to a throbbing head and a leg that burned like fire. She rubbed her temples, hoping to alleviate the pain. Every single move she made caused intense pain to course through her body. She smelled wet earth and heat. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized where she was. The dungeons of Nottingham castle was unmistakable. She remembered sneaking into this place when her father was building it. He scolded her severely and warned her never to enter again. Her father had never been an angry man, but that one scolding changed her view of him.

If he only knew where her life would lead her.

She was lying on her back on a cot, which constituted of nothing more than a plank a wood. She looked down at her leg and saw that the arrow had been remove, but wound had been hastily bandaged and not given much care at all. Julia swung her good leg onto the ground and pushed herself into the sitting position. Her head seemed to swirl and she fought hard not to lose her stomach. Her hands were the next thing she looked at. All of the climbing she did in the barn caused long burns on the insides of the hands. Her palms were raw and stung slightly. Her wrists were next to catch her attention. She was wearing irons. The sheriff had her not only put in a cell, but chained to the wall. She immediately begun to pull at them; hoping to free herself.

"Try as much as you like, you won't ever get them off," the jailer called out to her as he walked past. She dismissed his claims and went back to her work. She twisted and rocked the chain against its links. She had come too far and fought too hard to be taken down this easily.

* * *

The sheriff was looking out a window of his quarters at the gallows in the castle courtyard. The men were readying for a new arrival. Gisborne came into his room and stood quietly.

"Did you find Hood or any of the other outlaws?" The sheriff asked in a quiet voice.

"No my lord. My men looked all around Locksley and didn't find anyone else."

"That's fine. We have your little leper friend. She will be an excellent start," he replied as he turned to face Gisborne.

"My lord?" Gisborne inquired, confused by the sheriff's last remark.

"Oh, you didn't know. That girl, oh what's her name. Works for you," the sheriff knew her name, but he just loved to bait Gisborne.

"Charlotte?" Gisborne said in a rather dark voice. A tone that the sheriff did take notice of.

"Yes! That's the one," he said as a smile crept across his face. "Imagine my surprise when I saw her in the dungeon," the sheriff walked closer to Gisborne. He had immediately begun searching for Hood last night. He had known that they captured one of the outlaws, but Gisborne had no idea that _**she**_ was the one. "Did you know that she was conspiring with outlaws?"

"No. I did find out that she was as the masquerading as the Nightwatchman," Gisborne finally told him.

"Really. And when did you find this out?" He was pacing around Gisborne; stalking his prey.

"A few weeks ago. She told me that she was Marian's cousin and that she was here to avenge her death," Gisborne found himself speaking and could not stop. It was not that he saw a confidant in the sheriff, but he just wanted to tell someone. Anyone.

"And you're just telling me _**now**_!? Wait, Marian's cousin? Julia of Devonborough?"

"Yes, my lord," Gisborne replied, confused as how the Sheriff knew her of her.

The sheriff knew her and the family well. He thought that she had looked familiar, but this was not something that he could have anticipated. She was spiteful as a child and even more so now. He hated her father almost as much as he hated Marian's. This was going to be fun. He was going to relish this and looked forward to breaking this one.

* * *

Julia had been struggling with her restraints for some time now. She had managed to gouge long gashes across the backs of her hands. Blood was rushing to the wounds. If she could just get free of them, she could better gauge her surroundings. She hated the idea of being restrained; literally and figuratively. If someone were to enter her cell, she would be defenseless. Especially at the state her leg was in; she was positive that nothing medicinal had been done to it.  The pain throbbed her up and down her leg as she struggled.

She was making a bit of progress, but she was afraid of drawing attention to herself. With a good share of wincing and careful maneuvering, she managed to get her irons behind her back. If she was going to get out of them, she needed to be sure that it was undetectable. Twisting the links against the cuff caused yet another cut into her wrists and she gasped in pain. She was sure that her movements were going to draw notice to her if she did not hurry. One last twist of metal against metal and the cuffs broke free from the chain.

Julia heaved a sigh of relief and nearly collapsed in exhaustion. But she had no time to celebrate her good fortune because she had a visitor. She looked up and saw the sheriff sneering at her from beyond her bars. He looked quite pleased with himself. The look almost made her laugh. It wasn't like he had managed to capture her himself. She hung onto her chains and hoped that she could feign confinement.

"Well, well, well.  If it isn't Lady Devonborough," he said in a cheery voice. Calling her by her proper title did draw her gaze to his. "Oh, I see I have your attention. So this is the woman that gave her title and lands away,"

"I gave the land back to the people of England," she remarked and Gisborne was surprised.  He wanted a title and all that came with it.  And here she had all of that and choose to give it all away.  He was afraid that he did not know her at all.

"Yes well, it has been some time since we've had such nobility in our fair dungeon. Unless of course, you count your uncle Edward," he said and then finished with a chuckle. Julia lurched forward and the chains bucked against the wall; pain in her leg forgotten for a moment. Julia's jaw flexed as she tried to keep herself calm. There would be time to put him in his place, she thought to herself.

"Yes, he spent many a night here. Gisborne's been telling me a very interesting story. That _**you**_ are the Nightwatchman," Julia's eyes met Gisborne's. He looked away in shame; he just couldn't hide it.

"That's right," she said rather matter of fact.  She needed to get the pressure of her leg; she returned to her cot.

"You are just as effective as the _**last**_ Nightwatchman," he said with a sarcastic chuckle, rocking back and forth on the balls of feet.  He really was enjoying this.

"Did she ever injure you?" Julia asked, leaning back against the cold stone.  She was leading the conversation and the sheriff walked along with her.

"Oh, you got lucky girlie," he hissed at her. Julia gave him a quizzical look and then bowed her head. The next thing the sheriff noticed were her shoulders shaking. Was she crying? He thought to himself. Julia then threw her head back as pure, unadulterated laughter erupted from her. She just could not contain the immense enjoyment that was coming out of her. Everyone was beginning to stare as she let her laughter go. The guards, the other inmates, were all staring at the sheriff.

The sheriff of course did not find this situation at all funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as quiet as he could. Julia took a few deep breathes as she let her mirth subside.

"You. I find you funny,"

"Why?" He asked. He just needed to know.

"Well," she started and then stood up; releasing the chains and walked to the center of the cell. She rubbed her raw wrists and stretched the kinks out of her neck. The sheriff was on edge now. He leaned to his left and whispered to the jailer.

"I thought you said she was in irons,"

"She was, my lord. I put them on myself,"

The sheriff could only marvel at the incompetence that was around him at all times. He looked back at Julia as she slowly stepped closer to him. She was a mere foot away. The only thing keeping her at bay was the thick lattice of metal bars. She placed her hands on the bars on either side of the sheriff's face and leaned forward.

"You, honesty think that I merely _**injured**_ you that day. Because I was unlucky," she stopped and let her words sink in before she continued; her eyebrow arching. She could see a small flicker of realization in his eyes. "I managed to sneak into your _**heavily**_ guarded castle undetected. I hsnuck in your private quarters without being seen. Hiding in almost plain sight. I _**injured**_ you. I killed how many guards as I made my escape?" She asked, her question directed towards Gisborne. He was startled for a moment and then answered her.

"Nine," he said in a faint whisper.

" _ **Nine**_. And you think I was unlucky in only wounding you. The truth is, my dear sheriff, I let you live," her last word came out in hate-filled whisper.

"I don't think so…,"

"I wanted you to know that no matter where you were; no matter _**who**_ was guarding you," she looked to Gisborne with that statement. "That I could get to you at anytime and anywhere," she locked her eyes with the sheriff's. "A monk once told me that 'The anticipation of death was much worse than the actual death itself.' Sleep tight," she whispered and turned her back to him. The sheriff glowered at her before he grabbed the arm of his jailer and pulled him away. Gisborne stepped up to the bars. He could see the deep cuts in her wrists and the badly bandaged leg wound. As much as he wanted to resist it, his heart went out to her. He waited for a moment, to make sure that they were alone, and then begun to speak with her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.  He wanted to reach through the bars and touch her.

"Doing what?" Her voice was flat and unmoving.

"Behaving like this. This is not you," he said, in almost a prayer.  That he knew the real woman and not this.  She turned back to him and walked back to edge of her cell.  They were as close as they had been when she held his dagger to his throat.

"You do not know me. That girl, Charlotte, was an act. Pure fiction. I created her. She was exactly what you wanted. Meek. Dutiful. Grateful," she raised her eyebrows to accentuate her taunting. " She was part of a plan, nothing more."

"I don't believe that," he responded. She laughed at his statement and then continued.

"Just proves that I did my task well. You honestly think that I could care for you. You murdered my family; I am alone now because of you. Your inaction killed my uncle. You yourself killed my cousin. I have nothing but rage and hatred left in me. There is no room for anything else. That hatred I feel, for you, has destroyed every other emotion that I could ever have for you. I will not be satisfied until you suffer as deeply as I have and then die," he listened to her words and then looked in her eyes. That light he saw in her eyes on the first trip to the ruins at Long Bridge; that light that made him love her, was gone. The coldness he saw now almost made him shiver. He could not speak. He dropped his eyes from hers and then turned to walk away. He gave her one last glance and left her.

Julia felt her shoulders drop and she nearly collasped into the bars. She said, ever so softly to herself, "I'm so sorry Guy,"

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Robin awoke in a shot. The wound to his ribs stretched and he cried out in pain. He was at the camp, but where was Julia? Djaq came to his side and helped him to sit up.

"Where is she?" He asked in a very horse voice.

"Robin you need your rest," she responded.

"Where?" He was demanding now.

"Castle. Sheriff's going to hang her tomorrow," Allan said.

"How long has she been there?" He asked as Much gave him some water.

"Sheriff arrested her last night. What are we going to do?" John inquired. He didn't care who answered him, he just wanted someone to. It was his fault that she was taken. They needed to do something. Robin let the water slide down his raw throat and let John's words sink in. He needed to think of something and quickly.

* * *

Julia was pacing her cell. Her conversations with the sheriff and Gisborne had only ended a short time ago, but she was still fuming. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not hear the key in the lock. It was the creak from the cell door that caused her to turn around. Leaning against the cell doorframe was the jailer. He was a disgusting man of undeterminable age. He was covered in dirt and sweat. She could smell him from five feet away. He leered at her. She felt revulsion flow through her.

"The sheriff has asked me to _properly_ introduce you to the Nottingham dungeons,"

"I would love to see you try," she spat back at him. The jailer stepped aside and three guards entered her cell. Julia swallowed hard and readied herself, but even she knew that it was fruitless. With her exhaustion and injured leg, she would be no match for these men, but she was not going to give up easily.

The first guard reached for her and she punched him in the stomach. As he bent over, she pulled his helmet from his head and now she had a weapon. Julia brought the metal down hard on his head and he fell unconscious. As she dispatching the first guard, the second merely kicked at her leg weapon and she fell to her knees. The two guards still standing grabbed her about the legs and arms and carried her out of her cell.  She fought against the men and failed miserably at any kind of escape.

The next day could not come soon enough.

* * *

The sun was shining and the sheriff was positively ecstatic. He loved the smell of an execution in the morning. He and Gisborne walked out onto the castle steps. The gallows were waiting for their prisoner. The sheriff was sure to let all of the surrounding villages know of the arrest. He wanted them all to see. To see what happens when he is crossed; man or woman.  Gisborne had barely spoken all day and looked even paler than normal.  Sheriff was sure that he would snap out of it when they brought Devonborough out.  He needed his lieutenant back and right quick.

"People of Nottingham, I, Sheriff Vasey, come before you today with important news. Last night, my soldiers captured a member of Robin Hood's gang. This outlaw has many times engaged in illegal acts, thievery, assault, and murder. The laws of this great land cannot be broken, no matter whom you are,"

The crowd around the gallows was larger than last time he hung someone. He was looking forward to this one. He nodded to the jailer, who was standing at the foot of the steps. The little man ran off to bring out the accused.

"Bring out the prisoner!" He called out.

The jailer entered the square holding a rope that was firmly tied around Julia's wrists. He pulled at her restraints to urge her to follow. He was treating her like an animal being taken to butcher. She had a guard on each side of her and one followed behind. She entered the courtyard and all could see her, including Gisborne.

Her right eye was bruised shut. She had a long gash on her cheek and her mouth had been split. Her leg wound had bled through her bandage and she winced when she put weight on it. Gisborne fumed at her appearance. The sheriff said nothing to him about this, but he knew those dungeons too well. He knew the wounds not visible were much worse. The jailer, dissatisfied by her slow progress, tugged hard on her rope. She lurched forward and caught herself on her sore leg. Gisborne could hear her gasp in pain as she steadied herself.  In anger, she gripped the rope and pulled back hard. The jailer was yanked off his feet and landed hard on his back.

The crowd erupted in laughter.  Julia along with them.

The guard to her back struck her hard in the back and she fell forward onto her hands and knees. She waited there for a moment; at least the pressure was off of her leg. The sheriff nodded to one of the guards and she was wrenched to her feet. The jailer was also helped to his feet and turned to strike her back.

"Enough! Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" The jailer continued to pull her towards the gallows, but he was not as forceful this time. She managed to step up onto the wooden platform without assistance and turned to face the sheriff. The trap door gave and groaned as she stood on it. Her heart beat a bit harder at the thought of what was about to happen, but then something caught her eye.

"Well Sheriff, we seem to be missing something!" She shouted and she was referring to the noose. There was none to be seen.

"We are not missing anything," he said and then waved his hand. The jailer took his end of the rope and threw it up and over the top of the gallows. He then pulled the rope taught, pulling Julia's arms over her head and her feet just barely touched the wooden floor. She closed her eyes for a moment; she knew what her punishment was. The next thing she felt was a cold blade on her back cutting her shirt open.

"Lady Devonborough, we will stop this at once. If you were to tell us where the outlaw camp is, all of this will end" he offered and extended his hands out. She flexed her jaw and stuck out her chin a bit farther in silent defiance. "Very well," he remarked as he took his seat; this was going to take awhile. He nodded to the jailer and who relished his task.

The sound of the whip echoed off the stone walls and pain sliced into her back. She felt her skin separate and the heat of blood on her skin. She winced as she threw her head back and sucked in a deep breath.  She clenched her jaw tightly, preparing herself for the next.

She was not going to scream.

She would not give the sheriff that.


	37. Not One Step

Robin and the gang rushed through the Nottingham market. Julia had already been strung up on the gallows and was being whipped. The crowd that was assembled to watch Julia's punishment was larger than normal. The sheriff had spread the word that _The Nightwatchman_ had been captured. People wanted to see the face of their savoir. The Nightwatchman had become an idea of hope, much like Robin had been when he became Robin Hood. People wanted to there. 

He wanted to run up and cut her down. He wanted to end all of this for her. If only he had listened to her, none of this would be happening. No matter what her feelings for Gisborne, Robin knew that she would never knowingly endanger the gang or betray him. He had managed to get all of the supplies he needed for his rescue plan and now he needed to get into place.

He and the gang split up to blend into the crowd. Robin looked around and saw that the rest of his plan was going to work. The sheriff had nearly all of his men in the small courtyard. They were standing along the stairs leading up to the castle. Several men were posed in the balcony above the yard. There were even men spaced around the perimeter of the castle wall.

Julia had lost count a long time ago. The pain on her back was a dull numb now. She could not feel anything. Her hands were a sick purple and her shoulders were ready to snap. Her hair was sticking to her bloody wounds and the simple movement of her head made it worse. After reach strike she would look to the sheriff and to Gisborne. The sheriff was relishing in this entertainment. He was going to break her, even if she died in the process. Gisborne on the other hand was not enjoying this. After everything she said to him last night, he thought he would be able to tolerate what was going to happen. He was almost looking forward to it. But now. Seeing her and how strong her will truly was, he felt ill. The crowd was not enjoying the spectacle either. Most were not even looking at Julia or the gallows at all.

Everything around Julia was spinning; she couldn't focus her eyes on anything. Was Robin going to come at all? She looked up and saw the sheriff raise his hand to stop the jailer's actions. She heard the jailer grunt in annoyance that he had to stop. The jailer was thoroughly enjoying the experience. He had to admit that when the sheriff suggested this kind of punishment versus a traditional hanging; he had never been so happy. Of course, he still loved a good old-fashioned hanging, but that ended too fast. This was more drawn out and exceedingly painful.

"Lady Devonborough, what do you say? Do we get a location?" The sheriff called out above the murmurs of the assembled crowd. Julia dropped her head and looked down at her feet. She could see small drops of her blood staining the floor below. Her breaths were coming out ragged and she didn't know if she could take any more. She couldn't raise her gaze, she stared at her feet. "We're wait-ing," the sheriff repeated in a sing-song voice. She raised her eyes just a bit and saw…was that Much? He was standing at the edge of the gallows just below her and to the left. He was wearing a thick cloak with the hood pulled up over his head. She looked to her right, careful not to draw suspicion, and saw John.  Worry etched on both of their faces.

They had come.

The sheriff raised his hand for the jailer to start again when Julia called out.

"All right! I'll tell," the crowd gasp as they heard her words. She could see Much and John share a look of concern. The sheriff chuckled to himself and stood up. He nodded to the jailer, who loosened the rope slightly to allow her to stand; tying it off again. Julia's knees nearly buckled, but she caught herself before that had happened. Her arms were still above her head, but she was able to relieve the pressure on her wrists and shoulders. She mumbled something, but the sheriff could not hear her. He walked down the stone steps towards the gallows, Gisborne was right behind him.

"What was that?" The sheriff inquired.

"I…I'll tell you. But just you," she addressed to the sheriff. He put his hand up to tell everyone else to stand down. He wanted to speak to her personally. He sauntered up the gallows steps and stood in front of her. Julia feigned a collapse and caught the eye of Much and John. With a wink, she signaled her intentions. The sheriff grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her gaze to his. He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Afraid of me now?" His sick smelling breath brought her back a bit more. "So, Nightwatchman…where is Hood's camp?" He asked a bit louder so everyone in attendance could hear. Julia took a deep breath and leaned back on her heels just a bit.

"I…I…I…,"

"Yes!"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" she answered back and then head-butted the sheriff right between his eyes. The sheriff grabbed his nose while Julia pulled her restraints tight and kicked the sheriff in the chest. He flew back onto the people below. The crowd quickly parted and he dropped to the muddy ground.

"Guards!" The sheriff shouted as he tried to get back on his feet. Julia pulled on the ropes one more time and lifted her feet up and over the top of the gallows. Using her remaining strength, she was able to unhook the rope from its perch. This sent her crashing down onto the gallows wooden floor. She yelled as the rough wood dug into her open wounds. The jailer, angry that his fun was spoiled, swung an ax at Julia as she laid there. She rolled to one side and the ax buried itself in the wooden planks. She swept her leg under him; knocking him down. Another strong kick to the face sent him into the mud below. Julia ran her restraints over the dull ax blade and freed herself. Her adrenaline gone she could barely move, so she did not resist when a pair hands pulled her down and away.

Robin capitalized on Julia's distraction and put his plan into action. As soon as the sheriff was airborne, Robin's second wave of men came in. He had a feeling that the sheriff would have a larger than normal battalion of troops and he was right. Not only was this a public display of torture, but also a trap. The sheriff knew that Robin would come to rescue her and Robin was ready.

A small army of local farmers, all dressed in cloaks like Much and John, poured into the castle courtyard. The men were armed with bows and swords. Their ages ranged from teen boys to elderly men. Robin jumped onto the gallows and armed his bow. The sheriff was helped to his feet by the jailer while Gisborne stood on the castle steps. The sheriff's men and Robin's men were equally matched. Robin stood on the gallows with two arrows on his bow. One pointed at Gisborne and one at the sheriff. The sheriff looked at what was happening and slowly stepped back onto the castle steps.

"Well, Hood. It appears that you have assembled a little army for yourself."

"It wasn't hard. Once I told them that the Nightwatchman had been arrested by the sheriff and was to be executed, the army formed itself. I really have you to thank." Robin shouted back. The sheriff nodded slightly and it was easy to see the nervousness on his face.

Julia's legs were like wet linen, heavy and unable to hold her up anymore. John scooped her up into his arms and made for the castle gate. He looked at Robin, who stood unmoving, staring down at Gisborne and the sheriff. Julia felt the hard chest of John; holding her tight this time. She tried desperately to focus her gaze, but her lids wanted to shut so badly. Both armies stood on guard, none wanting to move.

"Robin!" Much called out, hoping to get his attention. But he was so close. In one movement he could kill the two people that took everything from him. First Marian and almost Julia. He could end all of this. Robin could see that Gisborne's gaze was locked on John and Julia. He followed the pair as they made for the gate.

"Not one more step Gisborne!" Robin shouted and Gisborne halted his steps. The men stared down at each other.

"Robin!" This voice got both men's attention. It was Julia. She was barely conscious. Robin looked over his shoulder and saw John struggling to keep her awake. John was backing out of the castle with her and Robin hopped down from his perch. The army slowly begun to back out of the courtyard. Arrows were still drawn and at the ready. No one dared to move. Much and Robin were the last to move just beyond the gate. With a nod from Robin, Will swung his ax and cut the portcullis' ropes. The gate came crashing down.

The sheriff screamed in frustration and ordered his men to get the outlaws. The Robin's army ran in front of the outlaws as they made their way to edge of the town. Waiting at a guard-free gate was Djaq with five horses. Will and Djaq rode together while the others took separate animals. John insisted that Julia ride with him. He had managed to get her out of the town and he wanted to be sure that nothing else would happen. Julia gripped around John's waist as hard as she could as they galloped into the forest. She leaned heavily against him; her cheek on his back.

Julia could feel the rhythm of the horse; hear John's pounding heart; and the wind on her back. She was fighting desperately to keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was make it to the camp. Get to camp and she and the gang would be safe. But she just could not make it. John could feel her grip loosening and they were almost to the camp. One more ridge and they were there. He went up and over the top, but Julia could not hold on any longer. As he pulled the horse to a halt, she slipped from the back and fell onto the ground.

"Djaq!" John screamed out as he lifted her off the ground. She rushed to his side and helped him carry her into the camp. Julia was laid down very carefully. Before anything was done, Djaq needed to tend to her back wounds.

"Everyone needs to leave," Djaq said. Will, Much and Allan left without resisting while Robin and John both refused. They were each protective in different ways. John wanted to see that she was all right; he still blamed himself for her capture. Robin felt the guilt of not trusting her. "I need to tend to her wounds and I think she has earned some privacy," she said as she gave each man gentle pushes away. They reluctantly relented. Djaq pulled a thin curtain down to ensure Julia's dignity.

Djaq checked her breathing and then went to work. The wounds were horrific. Angry and red, they rose up and blood oozed. Leather and dirt from the whip were embedded deep under her skin. Djaq had to be sure that she had enough water and herbs to clean them properly. She went to apply water to the first cut. When the pain of her tending woke Julia up, Djaq pulled back.

She screamed in agony. The men looked toward Djaq's silhouette and then bowed their heads. They could hear Djaq trying to soothe her.

"Let it out. You were brave enough," Djaq whispered in her ear as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Just. Don't. Stop. Until you're done," she staggered out. Djaq nodded in response and went back to work. Julia couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sobbed as Djaq cleaned her cuts. It was as if she was being struck all over again. She felt the waves of pain from the top her head to tips of her toes. Julia was letting out all the screams that the sheriff tried to get out her. Eventually the pain was so severe, that Julia passed out. It was after dark when Djaq exited from behind the curtain and left Julia to rest. She wiped blood from her hands and decided that she would burn her clothes later.

"Well," Allan asked as she joined them by the fire. She sat down between Will's knees and leaned heavily against his body. Her body fit perfectly with his. His arms wrapped her and she pulled him closer. He could feel her anxiety slow drain out of her as he held her.

"She is resting. I gave her something to help her sleep,"

"How bad was it?" Much asked, then realizing that he really didn't want to know.

"I stopped counted after twenty,"

Robin's heart broke. She never once gave in. She could have turned on him and the gang to end all of it. But she didn't. She stood against the sheriff and do not relent a step to him. She even managed to create her own diversion to help with her rescue. He had never felt such pride in his life. He regretted each and every negative thought that had ever entered his mind. He knew that Julia would not be the same after this. He had seen it many times during the Crusades. Men subjected to torture were forever different. The guilt for her capture and detainment would haunt him for a long while. He hoped that he would be able to mend their friendship, in some way. Robin looked over at John and the guilt weighing down on him. His shoulders were slumped and the sadness on his face was not hard to see. John would never say what he was feeling, but hopefully Julia's return would help ease his suffering too.


	38. Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit dark, just to warn you.

The next several days Robin and the gang kept close to the camp. Julia had been sleeping since Djaq begun tending to her wounds and honestly no one wanted to leave them alone. As much as Robin declared the opposite at times, Julia had become a part of the gang. And a rather important part at that. She had put herself in harm's way for them. Even going so far as to lie down with the enemy to help further their cause and the entire group felt that way. Robin was intent on making sure that she knew how important she was to the gang and to him.

The morning had been filled with the usual. They delivered food to a widow of one of Robin's childhood friends, so she could feed her four children for a few more weeks. They also helped in the "acquisition" a few bags of silver off a passing caravan, which was not easy with only four of them. Djaq, for obvious reasons, stayed at camp while the others went out. John also was not leaving the camp lately. He did not want to be away from Julia. He still carried a large amount of guilt over what happened. Deep down he knew that he could not have prevented her capture and proceeding torture, but until she awoke…he was not going to leave her again.

Robin and the others returned to camp and he immediately went in to check on Julia. He entered the space that they had set aside for Djaq to work. The area was rather small, Robin had hoped for more, but Djaq did not complain. There was a sturdy roof and walls, thanks to Will and Allan. There was shelving along one wall for all of her herbs and oils and a curtain opposite to ensure privacy. There was a table in the middle that was for the patient; where Julia was currently lying. She was on her stomach and Djaq was cleaning her wounds. He was sure to be quiet as he entered, but as soon as she heard him, she covered Julia's back.

"How is she?" Robin asked. He took a step closer to her. Julia was so strong and resolute; she was a genuine force of nature. She had a will that could not questioned or countered, but now she looked so fragile.

"She is still resting," Djaq responded as she wiped blood from her hands. A gesture that Robin did not fail to notice.

"Is that normal?  To be sleeping for five days?" He asked trying to hide the worry on his voice.

"Well, they probably kept her awake the entire time she was captive. That is usually how torture works. The lack of sleep makes you vulnerable. They wanted to break her down. But I have also been giving her a mixture of herbs to help her stay asleep," Djaq answered as she stepped around the table to stand at Robin's left. He absently rubbed the inside of Julia's wrist with the back of his hand. He was careful to not shift the bandages that Djaq had wrapped around her wrists. He could see that her wrists were swollen and the wounds were rather deep. His breath caught as he thought of all of her injuries.

"Why?" He asked when he finally found his voice.

"I do not want her to wake up and open her wounds. They are healing quite nicely," Djaq replied as she soothed Julia's hair back. Robin could see the bruises on her face were greatly diminished, but still looked horrible. The gash on her cheek was nearly gone, but her lip was going to be sore for quite some time.

"Can I see?" His voice was quiet and cautious.

"Robin, I don't think…,"

"I need to see what they did," Robin said in a flat, calm voice. He truly did need to see it. His anger was latched to an idea of her wounds, but to truly accept what they had been done. He needed to see it with his own eyes. Djaq let out a long slow breath and gave in. She stepped around to the opposite side of the table and stared at Robin across Julia's body as she carefully lifted the thin blanket off her back. She had to be careful not to reinjure Julia's closing sores.

Robin choked on his own breath. His hand went to his mouth as he looked upon her.

Her entire back was a sickly shade of yellow, blue, and purple. The bruises covered from the edge of her shoulders all the way down to just above her hips. People always think it is the cuts from the whip that hurt the most, but it is the bruising that takes the longest to heal. The cuts on her back crisscrossed in an ugly hatch pattern. Djaq had been able to get all of the leather and dirt bits out of her wounds. Robin thought that after nearly a week later that the marks would look better, but they looked worse. The cuts were raised up and had hardened over into dark red, almost black lines. And Djaq had to keep removing the hardened skin to let the wounds breathe. She was definitely going to be scarred for life. He hoped that the ordeal would not wound or scar her soul as much as it did her back. Robin leaned heavily on the table while his hands balled into tight fists; his knuckles showing bright white.

This should never have happened. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He let Julia's feelings for Gisborne, whatever they may be, cloud his judgment. He put his anger and want for revenge in front of the safety of his friends. Robin had a sudden realization that made him dizzy. He suddenly realized that they could have had six captives and not just one. Worse yet, he could had to bury the six people left on this earth that he cared the most for. This realization made him cold all over. Djaq saw the color in Robin's face drain and he was shaking. She carefully covered Julia's back and stepped around the table to Robin's side.

"Robin? Are you all right?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling under her touch. He straightened himself up and tried to shake off the queasy feeling in his stomach.

"I'm fine Djaq," he answered softly. He looked back at Julia and saw a mark on her foot. He pulled the soft blanket away and looked closer. The wounds did not exist on her back alone. There was the arrow wound that brought her down in the field above Locksley, but that was not all. He could see cuts on her feet and what looked like burns on the back of the knees. "Where else was she wounded?!" Robin demanded. The others in the camp looked toward the small curtain as Robin's voice rose.

"Robin, don't."

"Answer me Djaq!" He was standing right in front of her now. Will was quickly inside the small room as he heard the anger in Robin's voice. Djaq did not give one inch. She looked right up at him.

"She was tortured. That is all I am going to say. I will not give you her privacy. If she wants to tell you what happened, then that is fine. But you will not force me to tell you anything!" Her and Robin both were breathing heavy as the tension rose in the small alcove. Will could feel the anger between them bristling in the air. Robin stared down at the smaller woman and he relented. She was right. He could only imagine what had been done to her, but for the time being, imagining was all he could do.

But with Julia's history of keeping her thoughts to herself, finding out the truth was going to be a tough task indeed. Robin needed to go. He needed to be away from here. He exited the small infirmary and walked off into the forest with Allan, Will, and Much close behind. They were nervous that he may get himself into trouble. Someone had to protect him from himself. John and Djaq shared a look of concern and then Djaq went back to helping Julia.

* * *

Julia slowly opened her eyes and groaned in discomfort. Where was she? What was happening? It took several minutes before she was able to focus her foggy brain. The forest was dark and she could hear the campfire softly flickering in the distance. She suddenly remembered everything. The dungeon, the torture, the display at the gallows, and Robin rescuing her. As she hung from the gallows rope and felt the whip cutting in her bare flesh, she said silent prayers over and over again that Robin would rescue her. Julia was never the kind of woman who wanted to be rescued. She always wanted to rescue herself; to be completely self-reliant. Her whole life she was surrounded by women that had to depend on others for their very survival and she vowed long ago that she would never end that way. But she was no fool. She knew the predicament that she was in and she knew that she was going to need some sort of an intervention to save her.

She had no way of knowing how long she had been lying there, but her body told her…it had been awhile. Her back was stiff and she could feel the cuts pull away from her skin as she moved. Her head felt heavy and throbbed as she raised it. She laid her forehead back onto the table and let the waves of pain flow through her brain for a moment. When she was sure that they had past, she slowly eased herself to a sitting position. Her leg wound pulled slightly as she moved her body to the edge of the table. Julia remained like that for a few moments as she tried to get her bearings back. Hoping that the pain would not cause her to faint or get sick.

She definitely remembered getting out of Locksley and riding into the forest. She remembered clinging to John as they escaped to safety, but after that nothing. She heard her joints crack as she slid to her feet. The cuts on her feet caused her to wince as she stood up. It was then that she realized that she was nearly naked. Pulling a blanket from the table, she carefully wrapped it around her shoulders. She walked out from behind some curtain and saw that she was indeed in the camp. There was no one around. Julia slowly walked further and saw that she actually was not alone.

John was sitting by the small bonfire. His back was to her and she could see that he was stoking the fire.

John heard the leaves crunch and looked back over his shoulder. He could see Julia walking toward him wrapped in a blanket. He rose quickly and stepped towards her.

"No. Sit, please," she said quickly and gestured for him to sit. His gaze never left her as he sat back down next to fire. She gingerly lowered herself to the downed log next to John and felt sudden relief. The pressure was off her tight leg muscles and her sore arrow wound. She half-sighed and half-groaned as she sat. Out of the corner of her eye she could see John watching her. At first she thought it sweet that he was hovering so closely, but it soon wore thin.

"It's not your fault you know," she said in soft voice as she stared into the fire. She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Her voice first made him flinch, but her words were what him truly uncomfortable.

'How could she say that? Of course it was my fault,' he thought to himself. His gaze left her and went back to fire. She slid closer to him so her side was barely touching his. He was playfully stirring the fire with a long branch.

"Did you hear me?" She asked and then playfully bumped his side. "It wasn't your fault,"

"How can you say that? It should have been me," he remarked in a gruff tone. He dropped his head and stared down at his feet.

"Look at me," she said as she turned to face him. She took his face in her hands to make sure he was listening. "You saved me. All of you. I would rather it had been me than you or Will or Allan,"

"Why is that?"

"I'm easier to carry," she said quickly with a small smirk. John knew she was trying to lighten his mood and he chuckled inspite of himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. I'm fine," John pulled back and looked at her with unsure eyes. "Well, I will be fine. I'm alive, thanks to you and the others,"

She sat back on her side the log and John reached down and picked up a small flask. His took a long drink from it and set it back under his feet. Julia bumped him again. He looked at her and she gestured for the bottle. The side of John's mouth crept into a smile as he handed it to her. She put it to her lips and swallowed a large gulp.

As soon as the liquid hit the back of her throat, she wanted to spit it back out. But she forced it down. Coughing is what happened next. John could not help but laugh this time. He was surprised that she even drank it to start with. The contents were not quite mead, but it was not quite anything else. It was an old outlaw recipe he learned years ago. He was the only one in the camp who dared drink it. He took another drink and offered the bottle back to Julia.

"No. I'm ok," she said quickly and put her hand up to accentuate her point. Julia leaned against John and slid her arm under his. She leaned against him; he could feel her warmth through the blanket. He was comforted by this small gesture. He feared that she would hate him for not coming to her rescue in the field. The two sat in silence until Robin and the gang returned to the camp. Robin walked up to Julia and put his hands out to help her up. She slipped her hands into his and slowly rose to her feet. Their eyes met and neither one had to say anything. Julia's arms went around Robin's middle and he tried to keep his as low as he could; not wanting to hurt her. The gang watched as the two friends begun tp mend their fractured friendship.

"Thank you," she whispered softly into his ear. Robin leaned back to look her in the eyes. He went to say something, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. His brow furrowed in confusion; his hands resting on her hips. She shook her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Don't ruin it,"

Robin was almost offended until his saw the smirk come across her face. He could hear the others stifling laughs. He looked around the assembled party. They were all slightly shaking to various degrees.

"It's not funny," he insisted.

"Yes it is," Allan quickly countered. Then the laughing started.

The rest of night they all relaxed. Robin and Allan teased each other while Will and Djaq got cozy next to the fire. John was doting on Julia and Much was doting on all of them. What Julia didn't say and would never confess to was, she welcomed the lashing. She deserved it. In her own mind, it was what should have happened.

It was her penance.

Her penance to Robin for falling in love with Guy.

Her penance to Guy for betraying him and breaking his heart.

Her penance to Marian and Edward for dishonoring their memory.

The guilt she was carrying was going to destroy her and the treatment she was given by the sheriff and his men helped lighten it.

At least for now.


	39. Would He Really?

Gisborne stood on the gallows platform and stared down. He could see the crisscross pattern on its wooden floor. He could see where Julia had landed after freeing the rope from the gallows. Her blood was stained deep into the weathered planks. He had he arms crossed across his chest and was trying to keep his breathing even. He could feel the anger boiling inside him; warming him from the inside and out to the edges of his body. He had something he needed to do. He stepped down from the platform and walked into the market.

The afternoon crowds were deep and he had to gauge his distance from the target. Guy walked with purpose and nothing was going to distract him. The man was walking a few yards in front of him. He was casually perusing the wares around him. The man looked at a potter's booth and picked up several things before leaving without a purchase. The man moved through the crowd; sneering at pretty girls in the market. Guy was going to enjoy what was to come.

Guy kept back and simply followed him. The man was completely oblivious to the dark figure that was close behind him. Guy was actually enjoying the cat-and-mouse game that he was playing.

Especially since his prey had not an idea.

The images that had been haunting him for nearly a week and a half were running through his mind again. The open cuts; the swelling bruises; the deep blood stains on her clothes. Guy's head was starting to throb and his heart was racing. He could not hear or feel anything except the blood pumping through his body.

The man had finally come to the end of his journey. Guy watched as he entered his home and shut the door. He made one circle around the man's hovel. There was only one door and the windows were covered.

There was no way out.

Guy decided to return to the castle and come back after a few hours. He needed to compose himself for what was to come. He did not want to rush this.

* * *

Nottingham was dark. The market was closed and the town was nearly deserted. The only life that could be seen was at The Trip Inn. Guy could hear the drunks, loud voices floating into the night air. The moon had risen and cast a soft blue glow over the village. He made his way to the man's home and stopped just outside it.

He was having second thoughts. Was he overacting? He was taking this too far? This was the world he lived in.  This was how things were done. Guy closed his eyes and took in a long breath. But the images of Julia made him continue. Her flinching against the whip strikes on her back.  Her eye swollen shut and her lip split open from unknown number of hits. He stepped up to the man's door and carefully opened the latch. It wasn't even locked. God was truly smiling down on him this night. The small house looked even worse on the inside. The floor was dirt layered with cheap rugs. The walls were covered in dirty linen. The room consisted of a table, a couple chairs and a bed. The smell was something Guy had not experienced since the Holy Land. As he closed the door and locked it, he could hear faint snoring from the man.

There, in front of the small fireplace, was the Sheriff's jailer.

Guy stepped closer to the man and looked down upon him. He was slouched back in a tattered chair; a small pitcher hung precariously from his relaxed hand. Guy could definitely smell mead on the man; as if he soaked himself in it. This was going to be too easy. Guy leaned his back against the mantle and crossed his arms over his chest. The man did not move; he had no idea. Guy _was_ truly going to enjoy this.

He slid his right foot under the edge the chair and in one motion pushed the chair back. The jailer flew backwards and hit the floor hard. The man groaned loudly and struggled to get to his feet. He drew his sword and spun around to face his intruder. Imagine his surprise to see Lord Gisborne standing in his home in front of his fireplace. The man desperately tried to straighten up, but the alcohol in his body was making that difficult. The swayed from front to back and side to side.

"Sir Guy. What, ah, what brings you to my house?" The jailer asked as he lowered his sword. Guy watched as he attempted to use it as crutch, to keep himself upright.

"I have business with you," Guy answered in his usual dark tone. Under normal circumstances, that tone would send shivers up the jailer's spine. But the flood of alcohol in his system was calming his nerves quite nicely. 'I am handling this quite well,' the drunk man thought to himself. The man hiccupped as he tried to smile at the Lord Gisborne.

"And what business would that be milord?" The jailer asked as he begun to slightly sway from left to right. Guy pushed off of the mantle and walked around the man. He stepped up close behind him. The jailer was about half a foot shorter so Guy could easily whisper into the man's ear.

"The Nightwatchman, what exactly did you do to her?" He purposely said it in an acidic tone. He was trying to control the storm that was raging in his heart.

"Well, my lord. I did what we normally do, but I must say. She was a challenge. She was very willful, so I took my time. I rather enjoyed breaking her," the man responded and then laughed. Guy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel this anger rising up his body as that man's laugh echoed in his ears. The throbbing in his head was making him dizzy.

"I was hoping you would say that," Guy whispered and then pulled his dagger from his hip. He dug it deep into the man's back, twisted the blade, and he screamed in pain. Guy stepped back as the man fell to his feet. The jailer looked up in shock as Guy crouched down to him. The jailer could see his own blood dripping from Guy's dagger tip.

Yes, Guy was going to enjoy this…immensely.

* * *

Robin and the gang were doing their weekly run into Nottingham village. After their little escape with Julia two weeks prior, the guards were on alert for her and the gang. Robin thought it would be best if she were to stay at the camp. It wasn't hard to convince her. She was still very weak from the lashing and she still could not keep down much food. That worried Robin, but he trusted Djaq to nurse her into health. He, Allan and Much managed to get into the market without being detected. Robin was keeping watch out for Gisborne and some guards when he saw a cart being wheeled away covered in heavy linen. He could not make out what was inside until he saw a pair of feet hanging over the cart's edge. His interest was immediately piqued. He dispatched Allan to the Trip Inn to get some of the morning gossip. He wondered who had crossed the Sheriff this time.

Robin was waiting, well actually pacing, when Allan found him and Much at the very edge of the market.

"Who died?"

"You'll love this. The sheriff's jailer,"

"Really?" Much asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, he was killed in his home," Allan continued. "One of the guards found him this morning,"

"Well, wonder who did the deed for us?" Much wondered aloud. He looked from Allan and Robin; each of them knowing the answer to his question. "No. You don't think?" He asked with hesitation as he realized what they were all thinking.

"What exactly happened?" Robin asked and then Allan went into all the detail he could. How he was found with deep cuts to his feet and sides. Both of his hands had been crushed along with his knees. And then he had been left to bleed to death. Much's stomach pitched as Allan relayed what a barmaid told him. "And no one heard this?"

"No. The Trip Inn was full of caravaners last night and they destroyed the place. You should see it. The chandelier is…," Allan was cut off by Robin.

"We should get back to camp. I want to check on Julia," Robin remarked and turned to leave for the forest. Would Gisborne have gone that far? Robin knew he would kill, but to defend a woman who betrayed him and broke his heart? Robin contemplated this the entire walk back to the camp. He killed Marian over her apparent betrayal, but Julia's actions towards him were much worse. Julia knowingly and purposely betrayed Gisborne and then bragged to him that she did. Marian never set out to hurt Gisborne. The ideas that Robin was running over in his head were making his nerves fray.

What did all of this mean?

Would Gisborne really do this?

And how would Robin stop it?


	40. Don't Kill the Messenger

Robin, Allan, and Much had decided to return to camp after learning that the sheriff's jailer had been murdered the night before. Robin was under the assumption that Gisborne had killed the man, but why? Why would he risk being jailed himself over a man that meant nothing to him? Would Gisborne really exact revenge in Julia's honor? Robin was very quiet the entire trip back to the camp. Much could see that Robin was deep in thought. When Robin's mind begun to whirl it was best to keep your head down and your mouth shut.

Robin was just inside the camp when he saw Julia. She was sitting with Djaq and she looked…happy. They were repairing weapons; Julia with a bow and Djaq with a pile of arrows. They were chatting back and forth and she was laughing. Robin stood back and watched for a moment. Her brow wasn't furrowed and her posture was relaxed. She seemed at ease and at peace. It had been about two weeks since they had rescued her from the sheriff and her depression seemed to be lifting. But he watched her as she drifted further and further away from him.

He can sneak into the castle undetected.

He can rob a nobleman of his ring without his mark even noticing it.

But he could not figure out how to get back to where they were when they met in the woods all those months ago.

Seeing her, like this, made him feel even farther away from her.

He started to walk towards the two women when he saw Will and John come running into the camp. Robin and Much ran to meet the two men at the middle; Allan, Djaq, and Julia close behind. Both of them were out of breath. After they each had some water, Will begun to relay his message.

"There's a messenger in Nettlestone looking for you,"

"What kind of messenger?" Robin asked as apprehension crept into his voice.

"All he said was he needed to see you," Will continued.

"He said he had a message from the King," John contributed.

Concerned looks were shared among of them. It was as if all at once they shared the same thought.

Perhaps this was finally over.

* * *

Gisborne strolled into the castle with an ease he hadn't felt in months. He had not felt this relaxed since…since the day he returned to Nottingham after the fire. Since Charlotte told him that she loved him. The good feeling he had as he walked into the castle slowly begun to melt away as the knife Julia drove into his back twisted. He forced back the bile that wanted to rise into his throat. The sheriff had called for him early this morning and he made it his way to the sheriff's study.

Sheriff heard Gisborne enter the room and left him to stew. He loved making Gisborne wait. It was like dealing with a child. Gizzy could only stand still for so long before he would start pacing. The longer he waited the more impatient Gizzy would become and the sheriff enjoyed it even more. He would look up slightly, barely seeing his face.

"Ah, Gisborne. Did not see you there?"

"You called for me, my lord?" Gisborne asked as he was trying to bite back on his disdain for the older man. The sheriff gestured for Gisborne to sit down in front of him.

"Yes, I received some interesting news this morning. Can you imagine what that may be?" The sheriff asked as he stood up from behind his desk. He walked around the desk and leaned back against the desk's edge; a mere foot away from Gisborne. He kept his gaze fixed on the younger man. He was watching his face and body language. He wanted to see if Gisborne would give anything away.

"I cannot even imagine," he said in an even tone.

"That I do not doubt," he voice conveyed the little respect he had for Gisborne. Gisborne rolled his eyes as the sheriff stood and begun to walk behind Giz. He was standing behind him and leaned forward so his mouth was right below Gisborne's left ear. He could feel the sheriff's sickening breath on his neck. "Someone murdered my jailer last night,"

The sheriff walked around Gisborne and came to stand in front of him again. He wanted to gauge his lieutenant's reaction. See if he would give anything away.

"Is that so? That is terrible news," Gisborne kept his voice flat and even. He was hoping that the happiness he felt was not evident on his face.

"Yes. Apparently, he suffered greatly before he died,"

"It is a sad state of affairs, it is," Gisborne feigned concern. He was toying with the sheriff as much as he was toying with Gisborne. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Yes. It is a wonder isn't it. I want you to find out who it is and bring them to me,"

"Of course. I will make it my top priority. Was there anything else?"

"No," the sheriff said sharply and dismissively waved him out of the room. Gisborne jumped to his feet and walked out the sheriff's study. The sheriff was staring daggers into Gisborne's back. If he had tried to have this same conversation with Gisborne last year, he would have been had Gisborne squirming in his seat. He probably would have confessed it right away. Gisborne's clear attachment to his little leper friend was going to be his downfall, one way or another.

* * *

The gang slowly made their way toward Nettlestone. They split; each pair covering a different direction. John and Much stood to the South; Will and Djaq to the East; Allan and Julia to the West and Robin came to the town from the North. Robin was not going to be taken as easily as it happened on his birthday. He waited from some sign from each of his scouts that every direction was clear. Julia was the first to launch her arrow toward Robin. It landed just to his right. Will was next followed quickly by Much. The messenger had given strict direction that only Robin was to enter Nettlestone. If Robin were to arrive with his gang, the messenger would flee.

The village was nearly deserted when he ventured inside. It was as if the entire town knew of its visitor and was giving him a wide berth. He was suppose to meet him in the barn. The same barn that he and the gang were trapped in for nearly a day and half. He had misgivings about meeting in such a place, but if this person really was a messenger from the King, he dare not question it. The barn door was slightly ajar as he walked inside. There, sitting on a bale of hay, was a man in a full black cloak; its hood drawn.

"I hear you have a message for me," Robin said as he stepped a bit closer. He still wanted to keep a bit of distance between him and the man. The King had many enemies and it would not be a novel idea to impersonate one of the King's allies. The man stood up and Robin's hand rested on his sword; readying for a fight. The man pulled back hood and relief washed over Robin.

"Hello Carter,"


	41. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long since I last posted.  
> I will try to make that better.  
> Enjoy!

"Hello Robin," Carter responded with a smile. The two men stepped toward each other and shared a friendly embrace. Robin was much relieved to see his dear friend and that he was still alive. They stepped back and Robin let out a long breath.

"How are you?" Robin asked with great concern for his friend.

"Well, my back only pains me some when it rains,"

"You do realize the weather in England, don't you?" Robin asked and the men shared a hearty laugh.

Much just could not wait any longer. He barged into the barn, yelling at the top of his lungs. He always compensated lack of courage with volume. He was followed by the rest of the gang in a vain attempt to stop him. Much let out an even louder terrified yell when his eyes fell on Carter standing there.

"You're dead!" Much lets out in a loud voice. His short sword and shield out in front to protect him.

"No, I'm not," Carter responded plainly.

"Why is he not dead?" Much asked Robin through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep his voiced hushed; as if he speaking of the dead. Robin sometimes marveled at the gullibility of his dear friend.

"I nursed him to health," Djaq said from the back of the group. "I'm sorry everyone. Will and I were sworn not to tell anyone. The King asked us not to,"

"The less people who knew, the safer I was," Carter answered. Robin's brow furrowed and looked to his friend; waiting for him to continue. "After the Sheriff wounded me, the King knew that I would not be able to fight as I could before. He thought it was better to make me his messenger,"

"And if you are dead, no one would be looking for you. You could sneak in and out and no one would be the wiser," Robin finished and a look of realization fell upon Much's face.

"Exactly,"

"What message do you have for me?" Robin asked. The rest of the group stepped closer to hear Carter's words.

"The King is coming home,"

* * *

"THE KING IS COMING HOME!" The sheriff screamed as he shoved his desk over. Gisborne had to jump back to avoid it and of its contents as they slide across the stone floor.

"What are you talking about?" Gisborne shouted back.

"One of my scouts informed me that the King has left the Holy Land and is returning home," the sheriff replied through gritted teeth.

"When did your scout think he would arrive, my lord?"

* * *

"When is he returning?" Robin asked Carter as they sat around the campfire, having returned to the camp. Robin thought that it would be safer for Carter if he delivered the rest of his news away from prying eyes. Unfortunately, Robin was not sure who to trust anymore. Aside from the seven people sitting around him, his loyalties were kept pretty close to the vest these days.

"I rode ahead a week. He should be here in a few days," Carter answered.

"Where is he arriving?" John asked; the tension in small group was getting thicker as they sat; like a dense fog in autumn.

* * *

"Five large parties left Acre. He wasn't sure which group he was in," the sheriff replied. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. When he got like this, Guy was surprised he had any hair left at all.

* * *

"Why did he do that?" Allan asked in total confusion as to the King's plan.

"It's brilliant! The King knew he had spies everywhere; home as well as abroad. If no one knows where he is, no one knows where he will be," Robin sat back and marveled at the genius of the King's plan. It almost seemed like an Outlaw plan. Distract and then strike. "Do you know where he arriving?" Robin asked.

* * *

"What is your plan?" Gisborne asked the Sheriff. Guy knew that if the King was able to return home unchallenged, all of what he, the sheriff, and the Black Knights had built would crumble into little pieces. And all of the participants would meet with a short drop and sudden stop. Gisborne mind was running all of these thoughts when he came to the realization…would he really care if the King came home?

"GISBORNE! Are you listening to me? Am I boring you?" The sheriff was shouting now, making sure to get as close to Guy's face as he could. Gisborne could not help but wince as the sheriff's stale breath brought him back from his thoughts.

"Of course not My Lord. What are you planning?" Guy asked.

* * *

"Do you trust everyone here?" Carter asked Robin. Julia knew who "everyone" he was referring to. This was the test. Now she could properly see if Robin was being truthful about him trusting her again. Her eyes locked with Robin and she waited.

"Perhaps we should go and talk in private," Robin said as he and Carter stood. The others in the camp looked at each other and then back as Julia. Djaq and Julia shared of a look. Julia could actually feel her heart break. That dull ache in her very core that made her feel all alone. She watched Robin and Carter walk off and stand just inside Djaq's small clinic. Her breathing was coming out ragged and she was trying to control her anger. Clenching her hands into tight fists; her nails digging into her palms.  She was not going to sit here and feel humiliated. Julia was up on her feet and walked the opposite direction of Robin and the others.

"Julia!" Djaq called out. Robin heard Djaq's raised voice and turned to see Julia walk off into the woods. The guilt he felt enter his heart was over whelming. He would talk to her, but first things first.

* * *

The sheriff was pacing now. Even though Gisborne loved to watch sheriff become desperate. He envisioned a rat in a cage. Guy finally broke the silence.

"We will reach out to all of the Black Knights, we will need men. Also mercenaries and the Prince. He will not want his brother to come home and take back the throne," the sheriff stopped and looked on Gisborne. It was as if the sheriff was seeing him for the first time. "We will place a phalanx of men in neighboring towns and of course along the coast. Catch the King before he can even enter the country," the sheriff was amazed that such a plan came the feeble mind of Gisborne. Perhaps he was finally growing up and accepting his responsibility in all of this. "Of course we will keep a small battalion of troops in the castle to protect yourself, my lord,"

"Well done Guy. Well done! Send my fastest messenger out with my demands and make sure that they know the circumstances if they do not agree," the sheriff said with a sense of glee. Gisborne left and went put his plan into action. The sheriff was relishing in the idea that the King would soon be dead and he would rule England as he was meant to.

Guy was also relishing in the pride that he saw coming from the sheriff. He also left guilt from that pride.

* * *

It was hours later when Robin was able to find Julia. She was in a small clearing and was practicing her sword skills. He watched her deliver harsh blows to a tree and Robin could almost feel the anger coming from each strike. The foot wide swath of missing tree bark was a giveaway. Robin approached her slowly. He could see that her shoulders were tenser with each strike. Robin suddenly felt sympathy for the poor tree.

"Julia," Robin said quietly. The next sound that was heard was the sharp hum of her sword slicing through the air toward him.

He didn't move or flinch. He knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"What do you want?" She asked in a hard voice. The coldness of it made Robin shiver.

"I wanted to be sure that you were all right,"

"I'm fine. Aside from the fact that no one trusts me anymore…I'm fine," she responded as she sliced her bade at the tree. "Do you have any idea what you just did to me back there?" She asked as she turned to face him. He really looked at her. Her bruised eye was only slightly yellow now. Her lip, that had been split, was healing quite well. Her outside injuries were healing, but she did not look well. He could see in her face that she was not sleeping. Robin knew that Much and Djaq had been slipping herbs into her nightly meals to help her sleep, but they appeared to only be helping a bit. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, which he noticed because her hair was pulled away and tied in a severe braid. She looked nothing like the friend he had met on the road to Nottingham a few months earlier.

"That is not true," the words left his mouth and then he realized that was a lie. "It's not as bad as you think,"

"Robin! Those men back there follow your lead! Carter asked you "if you trusted everyone" and you walked away! I was not the only one to take what you meant from your mark!" Julia was shouting, she could barely hold in her anger anymore. Her shoulders dropped and her eyes fell to the forest floor. She looked as if she was admitting defeat. "Do you have any idea what I gave up for you?" She asked in a soft voice, not meeting his eyes. But before Robin could say anything, she continued. "I'm done," she responded and begun to pick up her things. She straightened her back and started back toward the camp. Robin stepped in front of her to stop her in place.

"What do you mean?"

"Once the King returns, I'm gone. I'm leaving,"

"What are you talking about? This is your home," he said as he reached out and cupped her cheek. He could feel her warm skin against his. Her breath caught slightly as his thumb brushed against the healing wound on her lip. He stepped closer to her, their chests barely touching. He could feel her breath on his face; his heart begun to beat faster.

"Is it? Why should I stay? I have no family and no other reason to be here anymore," her voice sounded sad and hopeless. She swept his hand away and walked back to camp. He could hear the fallen leaves under her footsteps. Robin felt as if all the air had been pulled from his body.

The blank look in her eyes would haunt him in his dreams tonight.


	42. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rereading this as I post it and MAN! did I make a ton of grammar mistakes.  
> I'm gonna finish this one, I really am. :)

The Sheriff looked out into the castle courtyard. There were nearly two hundred men standing just below him in various states of dress and armor.

"How many so far?" The Sheriff asked as Gisborne joined him.

"207; with more on the way. The new Lord Winchester as well as Earl of Dorchestershire, Buckingham, _and_ Spencer are each sending men," Gisborne answered and then his voice dropped lower to a whisper as he leaned closer to Vasay. "The Prince has also hired a squad of 300 men from Ireland. He wanted it to be kept quiet," he said. As cowardly was the Prince was, he did not want it written in history that he took up arms against his brother. How would his people love him then?

"Very good Gisborne. You did not disappoint," the Sheriff said as he turned to face the younger man. Gisborne almost detected pride in his voice. "But the day is still young. Perhaps you will fail me later," the Sheriff smirked and laughed as he belittled Guy. The Sheriff slapped Gisborne's arm and walked down to the men. Gisborne stayed his hand on his sword and let out a calming breath. He kept telling himself that it would be so easy to kill him. But without the sheriff would he ever reach true power?

Plus, could evil ever really die?

* * *

The next couple days Robin and the gang made several trips into Nottingham. They were gathering information on what the Sheriff was planning. Robin watched as dozens upon dozens of foreign soldiers marched into the castle. The only conclusion he could come to was the Sheriff knew the King was returning. But the influx of men told Robin that the sheriff did not know _where_ he was arriving.

Robin and the gang did their part to prepare for the King's arrival. They went from town to town. They were building their own army. As Robin watched as several men from what use to be Chestford running fighting drills with John and Allan, he realized that this is it. This right here is what all of this comes down to.

Edward.

Marian.

Fighting for England.

The common people coming to together to fight for what they believe in and for each other. Their passion was more powerful than any other weapon that Sheriff may have. Seeing the people finally take back the lives that the Sheriff and Gisborne had taken from them. Whenever he thought of Julia he knew that he was going to have to deal with her feelings for Gisborne. How could she have any feelings but pure hatred? Hatred and anger was all Robin could feel and he could not understand how she could feel anything different toward the man that took everything away from both of them.

Yes, he was going to have to take care of that later. But how?

"Robin?" Asked a voice behind him. He turned to see Will and Djaq standing there. "We're ready,"

The people had been pouring into the forest all day. He watched as they gathered before him. Robin felt like a General going to war, as he should. Today the King was coming home. It was one thing to fight for the King on foreign ground in the Holy Land against unknown foes. But to fight here, in England, against people he knew. This was not a day he was relishing.

He had divided his "army" into separate regiments. His army consisted of farmers, tailors, cobblers, any able bodied man and woman he could find. All of these people had been affected by the Sheriff and Gisborne's blind pursuit of power. It was not difficult to bring them here. He looked across the clearing and saw the hundreds that would fight with him. He knew he had to say something, but what he wasn't sure what. As he climbed to the top of a fallen tree and stood looking down, he hoped that something would come to him.

"My friends! Listen to me now!" He shouted to get their attention. The crowd slowly quieted and he continued. "I am Robin of Locksely. Since I returned from the Holy Land, I have fought for truth and justice for all of you against the Sheriff of Nottingham. But now I ask for your help. The King. Our King. Is returning home this day!" Robin paused as the crowd roared and cheered the happy news. "But he cannot arrive home without us. The Sheriff and his men will attempt to stop the King. They mean to kill him! That is why I am sending you to fight. This will not be easy. Some of us will not be coming home," his gaze caught Julia's. She was standing off to the side with Djaq and Will. Robin swallowed hard and finished his speech. "But I am willing to make that sacrifice so that we and all of England will be free. So that our children and our grandchildren will never had to feel the oppression that has been living here for far too long. Are you with me?" Robin shouted his question to the crowd and received a roar back. "Will we fight?" He screamed and the crowd responded back even louder. "Move out!"

Robin made sure that each group was led by a member of his gang or someone he knew he could trust. John took a group north to Lincoln. Allan took a group east to Brancaster. Will would take his regiment into Nottingham and that would leave Robin, Much, Djaq and Julia in the clearing.

Robin watched Julia readying the troops; handing out quivers, bows, and daggers. She made sure no one left unprepared. She brushed her now long hair out of her face and strapped her own sword to her waist. She walked across the clearing and up to Robin. To say that their relationship was strained would be putting it mildly.

Julia was not about to forgive Robin for questioning her loyalty after everything she did for him.

Robin just could not let go of her affection towards Gisborne after everything Guy had done.

Robin and Julia stood across of each other and watched the clearing empty. Djaq and Will shared one last kiss and then she joined them. Much was not far behind after wishing his friends luck. The four of them stood in silence for a moment, but it was Julia who spoke first.

"So Robin, where will we fight?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"We won't be," he answered. Julia's brow furrowed in confusion and she was not expecting what Robin did next. Before she could even begin to ask him anything, Robin hit her with the back of his closed fist. She grabbed her eye in shock and pain and that's when Robin struck her again with his elbow. She fell to the leafy ground unconscious.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Djaq shouted as she kneeled to her friend's side. Julia was out cold, but she was still breathing and she would have a large black eye in the morning.

"Much. Tie her up and make sure she does not leave the camp. Do you hear me?" He demanded Much. Much looked so guilty as Djaq and he locked gazes. He knew that Robin was going to this and that made Djaq all the angrier. Robin grabbed onto Much's arm to get his attention. "Hear me?" Robin asked again and Much let out a barely audible yes. "Djaq stay with her," Robin said in a quiet voice. Much had known that this was part of his plan and he did not like it one bit. But he could not stand against Robin, not anymore. Robin was completely different now and that scared Much.

"Have you gone completely mad?!" Djaq shouted as Robin walked into the forest to join his group. He did not turn around. He did not or could not answer her.

Maybe he had gone crazy.

But after today, it wouldn't matter.


	43. Beginning of the End

Dull, numbing ache.

That was what she was feeling. Her shoulders were killing her. They felt as if they were being pulled from their sockets. This was almost as bad as when she was tied to gallows. What happened? Julia tried to open her eyes, but the light made her head throb. She kept her eyes shut as she tried to remember what happened.

Djaq looked over at Julia from the other side of the camp. She had not woken since she had been tied to old oak tree. How could Robin do this? He had been becoming more and more unstable in the last few months and this was a prime example of that. He was turning on his own friends. Djaq understood his need for trust. Allah knows she had to work very hard to trust the gang, but now she would trust them with her life.

But Julia.

She truly loves Gisborne, no matter how strange it may seem. But she gave him up. She left him and came back to the gang. For that, she had Djaq's trust. It was too bad that Robin did not see it that way. Djaq could not imagine giving up Will. She loved him with every breath she took and if she had to choose between him and another. She's not sure she could.

Julia groaned louder as the memory what happened before she awoke came to her. She kicked her feet to try to gain leverage on her restraints. She leaned her head back against the tree and slowly opened her eyes. The mid-day sun shined on her and the light sent pain coursing through her head.

He hit her.

She couldn't believe that Robin hit her.

She looked around as far as her restraints would let her. She could see Much across the camp; tinkering with something.

"Much!" She yelled. Which of course caused her headache to intensify.

"Much!" She yelled again.

"Don't Much me. I'm not cutting you loose!" He responded and shook a cooking spoon at her.

"Much, where's Robin?"

* * *

Robin rejoined his battalion just outside the edge of Nottingham. He was going to lead the charge into the town itself. They were going to retake the castle. He crouched down next to grove of trees that worked as cover for him and about one hundred of England's finest. They waited until the church bells inside Nottingham tolled.  Will's regiment was inside the village, mixing in with the villagers.

As the bell rung out, Robin's army rose from their camouflage. Most of the guards that the Sheriff had in Nottingham were new to his cause and not well trained. Most his better trained soldiers were awaiting the King's arrival in neighboring towns and villages. Getting inside Nottingham was much easier than Robin had anticipated. Several of the sheriff's new soldiers were actually agents of Robin's. Working from the inside.

The sheriff looked down from his quarters and saw the legion of men that making their way towards the castle. He was panicking to say the least.

"GISBORNE!" He screamed over his shoulder, but did not take his eyes off the siege down below. "GISBORNE!"

"The hens are coming home to roost," Gisborne said in a calm voice. He was enjoying the sheriff's little display of fear. It didn't happen often, so Guy was going to relish in it.

"Lower the portcullis and get all the soldiers into the quad!"

"No,"

"No! You dare defy me after everything I've done for you!" He was standing directly in front of him. Yelling straight into his face.

"Done for me!? Because of you I have lost everything. I was loyal to you for promise of power, but no more! I will not die for you!" Guy finally said the words he had wanted to say for far too long. He turned and begun to walk away.

"You cannot have power without sacrifice! You pathetic excuse for a man! I should have killed you years ago!" Guy turned to face the man that had become the living embodiment of everything in this world that he hated and despised. He stepped closer and drew his sword. Holding it out in front of him, he took a couple steps closer.  He watched the Sheriff cower back while still holding Gisbourne's gaze.  A pitiable attempt to look brave.

"I would kill you now, but I think that they will have much more fun doing it," Guy simply said as he gesture toward the open window. They could now hear the army making its way into the castle itself. Gisborne replaced his sword and walked away from the sheriff.

He needed to get out of the castle.

He wanted to go where he belonged.

Guy climbed atop his horse and raced out of Nottingham.

Robin charged into the castle with a small group of men.

"Find the sheriff! I want him brought to the dungeon!" He yelled as his men split up to find their quarry. Robin was going to find Gisborne himself. He wanted to see his face when Guy realized that everything was gone. Everything that he stole, killed, and schemed for was gone. He wanted to look him in the eye before he killed him. Robin ran through all the quarters and down in the dungeon. He looked in every possible hiding place he could think of. As he exited the castle and came down the stairs, one of the local blacksmiths ran up to him told him that Sheriff had escaped through an underground tunnel and that Gisborne was seen fleeing Nottingham on horseback.

Robin had an idea of where he would go. He was going to finish this now.

* * *

"Much please. Cut me loose. Robin has gone mad, he needs our help!" Much tried to ignore her, but deep down he knew she was right. But what was he to do. He could not and would not defy Robin's instructions, not now. Julia's struggled were becoming futile. Her strength was leaving her as she fought against the ropes.

Just as she was about to give up, she felt them loosen. The ropes were being cut. As they weakened, she pulled and she was able to break free. She pulled herself to her feet and looked around the tree. She saw Djaq standing there. Julia smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. She whispered thank you into Djaq ear and ran towards Locksley.

Much and Djaq exchanged looks. Hers hopeful, his fearful.

* * *

Julia ran straight into the manor at Locksley. She ran through every room. Her legs were weak and her head was still swimming from the hit Robin gave her, but she had to find him. She had hoped that he would be here. That he would be able to escape the castle after the siege begun. She took the stairs down two at time and ran into Mary at the bottom.

"Get out of this house!" Mary yelled as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Have you seen him Mary?" Julia was close behind her.

"Do you know what you have done to Sir Guy?" Mary had suddenly become protective of her employer. He had changed so much in the months that Charlotte or whatever her name was living here. She believed that she saw the good qualities of the man. But when she hurt him and fled, that part of him started to die. She watched him become even crueler than Mary thought possible.

"Mary, please. Where is he?" Julia asked as she grabbed Mary's hands in hers. Mary looked into Julia's eyes and saw the young girl that she had come to care about. Mary felt her resolve fade.

"I don't know. He stopped here and said goodbye. He said something about going back to where it started," Julia let go of Mary's hands and she leaned against the wooden counter. Then out of nowhere she knew where he was. She gave Mary a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the house. Mary looked out the window at Julia's back as she ran across the field. She looked up to the heavens and prayed that God would keep them both safe.

* * *

Guy paced back and forth around the small ruins that had become his and Charlotte's sanctuary. No one knew of this place and what it had become to them. He could remember all the times that they spent here. Their first kiss had been in the bell tower of the defunct church. He remembered how the sun made her eyes glow and how soft her lips were. Also how her soft breath on his face made his knees weak. He also remembered bringing her here to apologize for striking her and how happy she was at his surprise. The other times they were able to hide away here; away from the outside world.

But he knew now it was all a lie.

Her affections were false and she told him such. The day that she tore his heart out. The day she revealed herself to be not Charlotte, but Julia of Devonborough. That she was Marian's cousin and their entire courtship had been a plan to destroy him. She had told him all of this in their sanctuary. She had betrayed him over and over again. The last time was when she told him of her true feelings. That awful day in the dungeon of Nottingham castle. Until that moment he had hoped that she was pretending to hate him, but she proved to him just how deep her hatred went.

"Guy?" a soft voice could be heard coming behind him. Guy whipped around to face it. His sword was out in front of him. He knew whose voice it was before he saw her face.

"I'm unarmed," Julia responded, her hands out in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his sword still out in front of him. He was not going to give her an inch.

There was no way he would let his guard down so easily.

Not again.


	44. Life in Ruins

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, this time with more fire in his voice.

"I wanted to see you. Be sure that you were all right and talk to you," she answered as she carefully walked toward him. She stayed just outside the length of his sword.

"Too late for that," he mumbled in a quiet voice as he lowered his sword. "What do you want to say?"

"Just that, I'm sorry and I love you," she said in an equally a soft voice. The sound of his sword cutting through the air towards her caused her to jump back. She could feel the wind come of the blade as it came close to her throat.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" He said in a voice so stern and full of hate that Julia felt fear creep into her.  She could see him shaking with anger. "You lied to me over and over again,"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No," their responses were flying back and forth in rapid succession. Guy was about to contradict her again when she cut him off. " **No** **I didn't**. Every time I ever said _'I love you'_ I meant it. The first, the last, and now. I love you Guy of Gisborne. Unconditionally. Completely," her voice trembled as she fought back tears. She was slowly walking toward him. She could see his resolve wavering. "It was true that I hated you. I wanted to see everything you had taken from you. Locksley, your title, everything, but that night, that night of the sheriff's birthday. When I saw the barn collapse…I…I couldn't let you go. It was then that I knew that I loved you. You don't have to believe me or tell me you love me, but it is the truth. I do love you," she was a mere arm's length from him now. She could see and almost feel him trembling.

"What about the last time you were here, as the Nightwatchman?"

"Allan came to me the night before and told me that Robin was planning on killing you. My hope was that you would leave with me that night and he would never find us. But when you said no to that, I knew that going back to Robin was the only thing I could do. I was the only way I could protect you,"

"You could have told me,"

"And tell you what? That Robin was going to kill you? How do you think that conversation would have gone? I still would have had to tell you who I was,"

He knew that she was right. There would have been no way to tell him about Robin without unmasking herself.

"What about the dungeon? The things that you said," his voice was so guarded and grave. He still heard those words in his waking and resting hours. Julia felt her heart tighten. She said awful things to him. She saw the hurt on his face then and she was seeing it again. He was clenching and unclenching his grip on his sword.

"The sheriff was going to make an example of me. I knew that. What I didn't know was what kind. I said those things to hurt you. I wanted you to hate me," her voice was shaking and she was fighting it back. She was feeling all those things she felt that night in the dungeon. The fear and pain was all coming back to her. Guy looked on her with confusion as her words sunk in, but he waited for her to continue. "I didn't know what he was going to do. What I did know was that you would be there to see it. I thought that if he did hang me, I didn't want you still loving me. I wanted you to not care. I hoped it would make whatever my fate was easier for you," the tears were really pushing to edges of her eyes now.

She was trying to protect him? That was her explanation. Her answer for everything. He wanted to hate her, to despise her, but when he looked at her face he could see the real truth.

She did love him.

"Now what?" He asked. She seemed to have thought of everything. What now?

"Come with me," she said in a soft voice and stepped closer to him. "I'm leaving tonight. We can still runaway. Together," she slowly reached out and took his hand.

He was still unsure and she could see that in his eyes and his body language. "I have friends in a dozen different countries; France, Spain, Italy, Norway. We could go wherever you want. We could change our names. No King, No Sheriff, No Robin. Just you and me. Let them fight over England, I don't care! I only want you! Just you," she was desperately trying to convince him. She had been slowly getting closer as she spoke. She was close enough now to feel the heat coming from him. She needed his answer.

"You would give up everything for me?"

"I would do a lot more than that. I need you Guy. It's that simple," she answered, her voice full of emotion that she was desperately trying to quell.

Guy looked in her eyes and he knew. He was home.

He reached for her with a shaky right hand. He caressed her cheek and Julia leaned into his warm touch. A few tears escaped her eyes as she closed them. Julia raised her hands slowly, taking his face in her hands, and she could feel him quivering under her touch. Guy rested his forehead against hers and took several deep breaths. They remained close like this for a few moments, sharing breaths. The world seemed to drain away; like they were the only two people left.

Guy straightened up and looked down at Julia. He let a smile slowly grace his face.  Just as he was about to say something, a rustle of leaves and snapping of branches pulled their attention.

Robin was standing just inside the ruins. Julia's heart was racing. What was he doing here? Robin then began clapping. A slow, methodical clap. As suddenly as he started he stopped.

"Excellent performance Julia. You even had me convinced," he taunted Guy.

"You lied to me? Again?" Guy asked in a voice full of dread and hatred; his grip on her face tightened slightly. He released Julia with a shove and staggered back.

"No I didn't it! Robin, **what** are you doing?" She demanded. Her anger was boiling to the surface.

"Well, I've come to see how your plan was going. I followed you from Locksley. I must say, well done,"

"Robin, stop it," Julia said while taking quick glances at Robin and then back to Guy. He was floundering.

"No, I'm serious Julia. When you said that you were going to _**destroy**_   Gisborne, I wasn't sure you would be able to do it," he accentuated destroy so harshly, as if he was teasing Guy.

"Robin, that's enough!"

"But look at this. He is officially a broken man. You've accomplished it!" He gestured toward Guy. Robin was almost gleeful. If there were music, Julia was sure that he would be dancing.

"Robin, Shut UP!" She was yelling as if it would do any good. Robin quickly crossed the ruins in several long leaps and stood at Gisborne's side. Gisborne was slumped against one of the church walls. His entire body felt heavy and his legs couldn't support him. Robin leaned down and brought his face close to Gisborne's. Robin could see Gisborne's eyes glazing over. Robin's heart was racing; seeing Gisborne like this was exhilarating. After everything that Gisborne had done to him and Marian; this was justice.

"What do you say? Gisborne?" Robin glanced back at Julia over his shoulder. "Did she do what she set out to do? Are you destroyed?" His last question came out in a hate filled whisper. Gisborne and Robin were face to face. Julia stood back, but looked at Guy. All the color was gone from his face. He looked defeated.

How he looked was nothing compared to how he was feeling. His heart was broken. It had started to mend when Julia was talking to him about how much she loved him, but now. His stomach was twisted in tight knots. He was sweating, but his entire body was freezing. He felt dizzy and he was seeing things in flashes. Nothing made sense. He staggered back again, away from Robin and Julia. Julia grasped onto Robin's arm and turned him to face her.

"Robin what are you doing?" She needed to know what he was thinking.

"I'm trying to make you see reason,"

"I'm seeing things just fine,"

"How can you say that? I heard what you just said. You love him? How can you love him?"

"Because I do!" She wasn't sure how many times she was going to have to say it. She wasn't sure how she could explain it anymore either.

"But he is a killer!" He screamed.

"So am I!" She screamed right back. She was standing nearly chest to chest with him. "I am not as virtuous as you see me Robin. I am not Marian. I never will be. I have done things that…things that you cannot imagine. Things that I have never told you. Guy and I…I love him Robin,"

"He murdered Marian. My wife. Your cousin. How can you love someone like that?" He asked in a calm voice. He needed to know.

"The same way that he can love me. I cannot and will not explain it. Not anymore," her voice was strong and resolute or at least she hoped so.

"You had better try," he answered back. He was visibly shaking, but she couldn't say anything. There were no words. Robin waited a moment and then continued. "Well, there is only one thing left to do," he said as he pulled his dagger from its sheath.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him,"

Julia felt her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat.


	45. Seeing Red

As Robin and Julia argued Guy was staggering from side to side. He was hearing everything again, everything that had been said since Julia entered the ruins.

" _I love you Guy,"_

" _ **I've come to see how well your plan was going,"**_

" _Every time I said I love you I meant it!"_

" _ **I must say well done,"**_

" _It was the only way I could protect you,"_

" _ **He is officially a broken man,"**_

"I can't let you do that," Julia said, trying to stay calm. She stepped in front of Robin to keep him as far away from Guy as she could.

"What will you do?" Robin asked; disbelieving the resolute stance she was taking.  For Gisborne of all people.

"You kill him, I kill you," Julia was almost shocked that those words came out of her. From the look on Robin's face, he was too. She was afraid that she would actually have to go through with it.

"You would risk everything for him?"

"Wouldn't **_you_** for **_her_**?" Julia said simply, referring to Marian. Julia's shoulders slumped. Robin stepped around her to move toward Gisborne, but Julia grabbed tightly on his arm and turned him back to face her. "Please, Robin, give me the chance you never got. We will leave and you will never see us. Please," the sad desperation in her voice was like nothing he ever heard, at least not from Julia.

Robin looked in her eyes and saw Marian staring back at him. He lowered his dagger and Julia released her hold on him.

Guy looked up and saw Julia talking to Robin, but he could not hear what was being said. All he could hear was his own heart thundering inside his chest. How could she do this to him? How could he fall for this **again**? The sheriff was right…he was a pathetic man.

Robin was standing with his back to Guy.

Then all Guy could see was red.

He ran towards Robin and jumped at him. Robin collided into Julia and all three of them tumbled over the remnants of one the church's walls. On the other side was a long embankment and at the bottom was small ravine. The three of them rolled to the base of the ravine and onto a road that led to a several small villages. They went over the wall together, but ended up apart at the bottom.

Robin stumbled to his feet and saw Guy struggle to get up. Julia be damned, he was going to finish this. Just as he made up his mind to strike down Gisborne, he could hear the roaring of hoofs on the road.

"Sir Guy?!" One of the horsemen called. It was the remains of the sheriff's men. Robin could see six men on horseback and knew he could not take them all.

"Julia! Meet me at the camp!" He called out and ran into the woods. Julia staggered to her feet and felt a rush of dizziness flood over her. Guy was floundering; he must have had the wind knocked out of himself, she thought.

"Stop you!" Shouted the lead soldier. As much as she wanted to stay, there was no way she was going to risk detention again. Julia turned quickly and disappeared into the woods. She wasn't sure if the King was in charge of Nottingham or not. If the sheriff was still reigning over Nottingham, he would definitely kill her this time.

Guy was finally able to get to his feet. His lungs wheezed and his head was spinning. He was going to kill this time. He just wasn't sure who.

"Sir Guy. The sheriff needs you," the lead soldier said as he approached Guy.

"To hell with the sheriff. You men find Hood. He went in that direction. GO!" He shouted his order as he pulled a sword from one of the soldiers. The men quickly set off in the direction he indicated. He was first going to have this out with Julia, once and for all.

* * *

Robin made it back to the camp and Much and Djaq came out to meet him. They were all worried. He left the camp in such a state; they were worried that he would do something foolish. The first look on their faces was relief that he was alive. But that relief was quickly replaced with fear and shock when they saw the state of him.

"Robin what happened?" Much inquired. Robin could see his friends were standing back from him. Much's face was completely white in shock.

"Did Julia come back here?" Robin asked out of breath and a little confused. Why were they acting so odd?

"No. Did you kill Gisborne?" Much asked.

"No. Julia stopped me. She loves him. Can you believe it?  HIM!" He shouted as he threw his arms up in defeat.

"Are you all right?" Djaq asked softly as she stepped around Much to reach him. She placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," he answered still out of breath. His legs were finally becoming solid underneath him. Why were they acting so strangely right now? What was wrong with them?

"Then what happened?" Djaq asked, pointing to his body. Robin looked down and was shocked. The entire front of his tunic was soaked through with blood. He turned quickly and ran towards Locksley with Djaq and Much right behind him.

* * *

Guy caught up to Julia just north of Locksley. She was leaning against a tree with her back to him. Her head was hanging low and her cloak was blowing in the breeze.

"We are going to finish this!" He demanded. His voice was much sterner than he thought possible, after this day. He gripped the sword tightly in his hand. He didn't know if he would actually use it, but he was not going to take any more chances when it came to her. But what else was he to do? She had entered his life and turned it upside down. He would have done anything for her, but she humiliated him over and over again.

She truly was Marian's kin.

Julia pushed off the tree and turned to face him. She could see the anger come off him in waves. "Guy, I…" was all she was able to get out. Her legs failed her and she fell. Guy reached her and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

The anger on his face was replaced with deep concern. He looked closer at her. Her face was white and her eyes were shut. He then saw the reason. He looked down at her right side and saw blood flowing from an open wound. Guy scooped her up in his arms and made for Locksley as fast as he could.

* * *

 

Guy burst into the kitchen and lay Julia down on the table. Mary didn't understand what was happening until she saw the blood on her master's chest. She grabbed a house maid by the arm.

"Run to Nottingham and get the physician! Hurry girl!" Mary shouted as she shoved the girl towards the door. The girl was out the door and was running up the road toward Nottingham as fast as her legs would take her. Guy placed his coat under her head and lightly caressed her cheek. Her skin was slick with sweat and she was still unconscious. Mary could see her master fussing over the poor girl. She could also see that he would be no help to her or Julia like this.

"Sir Guy. Go to the well and fetch me some water," Mary said as she took his arm and pulled him away. She even gave him a healthy push to accentuate her point further. Guy looked at his maid and nodded. He quickly ran to the well and dropped the bucket into the water below. The next sound he heard was Julia screaming. He was across the yard and inside faster than he thought possible. Mary had her hands on Julia's side and she thrashed against the older woman's movements. He knew that Mary was trying to help her, but the pain she was in was eating at his heart. Guy placed the bucket next to Mary and stood back. He didn't know what to do.

Just then another woman entered the house. It was Robin's Saracen. She was standing in the doorway with a thrashing Julia in between her and Guy. He stepped around the table in front of Julia, but she spoke before he could say anything.

"I've come to help," she said plainly. Julia moaned in pain and Guy could feel his will dissolve. He looked back at Julia and forced his distrust down. He simply nodded and Djaq moved next to Mary.

When Robin returned to the camp and Djaq saw the state of him and when he said that he never touched Gisborne, she knew that it was Julia who was in danger. She only hoped her luck was better this time around. She wasn't able to save Marian, but she could not stand by and let Julia die. Whenever Djaq touched the wound, Julia would groan and attempt to move away. Djaq looked up and saw that Gisborne was having a difficult time watching this.

"Gisborne, perhaps you should wait outside," Djaq suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He said quickly and clenched his fists.

"Please master. Let us help her," Mary insisted, almost begged him. Mary put her hand on the small of his back and directed him out. She shut the door behind him and he paced around the yard. He was staring at the door waiting for it to open and listened for any kind of sign.

* * *

Robin stood just inside the tree line. He wanted to go with Djaq and see if Julia was all right, but she refused.

"You walking into Locksley will only make things worse. You fighting with Gisborne is the last thing that Julia needs right now," Djaq said before heading into Locksley with Much as an escort. He stood just inside the Manor's yard. And Robin knew she was right.

What had he done?


	46. Back to Locksey

Robin had to resign himself to watching from afar. He had hoped that Djaq's theory was wrong and Julia was fine, but seeing Gisborne, he knew she was right. Gisborne was pacing back and forth in front of Locksley Manor. His coat was gone and blood had soaked through his white tunic. Gisborne ran his hands through his hair; brushing sweaty strands off his face. He looked panicked and that made Robin worry. The slow realization of what Robin had done was making him ill and cold all over. Much was standing next to his friend watching the events unfold. Try as he might, he could only stay quiet for so long.

"How do you think she is?" Much asked.

"I don't know Much,"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know Much,"

"Do you think Djaq got there in time?"

"I don't know Much," Robin was answering almost automatically; barely paying any attention to his friend. His eyes were locked on the door of his former home.

"You don't think she'll die, do you?"

"I don't know Much,"

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know…what baby?"

"Julia's," Much responded without looking at Robin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard Djaq telling Will the other night," Much answered and then looked at his friend. He could see that Robin was just hearing this for the first time. "You didn't know did you?"

"No. I… Why wouldn't she tell me?" Robin asked and Much could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Well, the baby's Gisborne's. Would you have listened? How do you think you would have reacted?" Robin stared at his feet and let the shame of Much's words sink in. He was right. The way their relationship was as of late, it was no wonder Julia didn't tell him. He wanted to be by her side even more now. They had been best friends his entire life and the mere thought she could die was eating at his insides. Especially after what they said to each other at the Long Bridge ruins. He then saw Djaq and the house maid exit the manor and come into the yard. Both of them looked exhausted and their hands were stained red. And Robin's breath caught in his chest.

* * *

Nottingham was in chaos as Will and Allan came into view of it. They had thwarted the sheriff's men and met with the King's troops. They had been told that King had landed safely and was making his way towards Nottingham. The relief they felt was overwhelming, but that relief would not be complete until they knew that the sheriff and Gisborne were captured. They also needed to know how their friends were. They had some solace in knowing that Much and Djaq had stayed at the camp. Will could do anything if he knew that his wife was safe from harm, much to her dissatisfaction. They also were relieved that Julia was not going to be causing any problems for them. Robin assured them that she would not be in the way of their plans. They knew that he would not kill her. Robin would not kill his oldest friend; we just wouldn't. After checking in with the battalion that Robin left there, they decided to make their way back to the camp. Allan suggested that they stop by Locksley to be sure that Robin was getting himself into trouble.

* * *

When they rode up to Locksley, they were surprised to see most of the village milling about the manor. Everyone was quiet; as if they were afraid to speak. The two men got down from their horses and walked through the small crowd that circled the manor. They saw Gisborne pacing around in front of the house; making quick glances at the door. His heavy leather coat was gone and his previously white tunic was soaked red with blood. They exchanged glances and then the door opened.

"She's asking for you," Djaq told Gisborne. He was trying to read her face. Hoping to detect how Julia was. Her tear filled eyes gave him a clue. He gave Mary and Djaq one more look before he was able to enter the house.

Robin watched Djaq speak to Gisborne and then she walked to Will's side. He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his neck and felt her body give under his hold. Will held her tight to keep her to her feet and listened to her whisper to him what had happened.

* * *

How courageous does a man have to be to enter his own home? Gisborne stepped into the kitchen and was astonished by the quiet. His house was always a flurry of activity. Servants, guards, various workers, he never got a moment's peace, but now utter silence. He could barely hear her breathing. She was lying so still and quietly. What he could hear was a faint drip noise. He wasn't sure where that noise was coming from. That drip was going to drive him mad.

Guy leaned over the table and ever so softly brushed her cheek. Julia's eyes fluttered open and a smile came across her pale face when she saw who was standing there. He couldn't help but smile back at this beautiful creature before him.

"Hmmm, I was hoping it was you,"

"How are you? Do you need anything?" His concern was very evident. He couldn't have hidden it, even he had wanted to. She seemed so fragile. She had a will and a might that he had never seen before. She came into the castle on many occasions with a great risk of death and managed to survive. She managed to mend his wounded heart and make him want to live again. Julia was a force of nature. But now. She was so frail and delicate; a mirror image of herself, opposite in every way.

"I'm fine. I just want you to stay with me," she said as she took one of his hands and wrapped both of hers around it. Her hands were cold and she was shaking. Djaq had covered her with a blanket before she came out. He silently thanked her for that. His heart swelled at her devotion, even now. She was injured and all she wanted was him.

"I'm not going anywhere. There is nowhere else I would rather be," he said quickly and he meant it. He leaned closer to her. She could feel his warm breath dance across her face. And suddenly she felt grief climb into her chest.

"I'm so sorry Guy. I'm so sorry," she said in a muffled cry. He shushed her; placing his other hand on top of hers. Trying to calm her anyway he could.

"There is no need to do that now. Save your strength. The physician will be here soon and he will make you better. You'll see. I promise," he said trying to reassure her. He leaned down farther and lightly brushed her cheek. He continued to graze his fingertips across her soft face; hoping to comfort her. She needed to save her strength.

"No. I have to say this. When I came here, I wanted to hurt you, I really did.  And I tried everything that I could.  I dressed as the Nightwatchman, I even poisoned you, which I felt guilty for by the way.  I had a mission, but everything changed the night of the fire. After that…the last three weeks I was here, living with you, were the best three weeks of my entire life. It was just you and me. No plan, no Robin, no sheriff, nothing but us. I never wanted to lose that, to lose you, but in telling you the truth, I lost you anyway," her voice sounded so lost and hopeless.

"You will never lose me. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone," he assured her as he tightened his hold on her hand. "When you get well, I'll prove that to you every day,"

"I'm dying Guy. I can feel it," she said is a soft voice, as if the mere words said aloud physically hurt her. She lightly caressed his cheek. Her skin was cool to the touch. Her breathing was soft and shallow. He was still hearing that drip noise and he finally realized what it was.

The slow, quiet sound of her blood dripping onto the stone floor from the table above.


	47. A Pair of Rings

Guy was asleep; warm and safe. The morning light was just beginning to creep through the window. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. There, asleep next to him, was his wife, Julia. She was snoring softly, even though she was adamant that she did not snore. He lightly swept her long brown hair off her bare shoulder, letting his fingers linger on her soft skin of her arm. He just loved to watch her sleep.

Just then footsteps and yelling came barging into their quiet retreat. Their bedroom door swung open and a small boy quickly entered. He jumped onto the bed and climbed on top of Guy.

"Get up! It's time to get up!"

"Honey, have you had your breakfast yet?" Julia asked in a sleepy voice as she rubbed the small boy's back.

"Yes mommy,"

"I don't think so," Guy said in feigned anger, which the boy always knew was false.

"How do you know?" The boy asked as he took Guy's face in hands and pushed his cheeks together.

"I know because your hands are not sticky and I do not smell apples on your breath," Guys replied as he then begun to ferociously tickle the brown haired boy. The boy's blue eyes sparkled as he laughed. "Go down and eat your breakfast," Guy ordered. The boy fussed just a bit before he left, shutting the door behind him. His loud voice and steps faded as he went downstairs. Guy slid closer to Julia and softly kissed her bare shoulder. She turned slightly to him and kissed his temple when his lips brushed her skin.

"What has gotten into him today?" Guy inquired as he snuggled even closer. He slid his right arm over her bare side and lightly brushed his fingers up and down her back. He could feel his wife jump as his cool hands touched her sleep warmed skin.

"You promised him you would show him how to ride today," she answered as she slid her own arm under his and around his waist; pulling their bodies closer together.

"But he is only eight!"

"You promised Guy. You know Jack. I swear your son is as stubborn as you are sometimes,"

"Perhaps," he waited a moment and then continued. "But I thank God he looks like you," he whispered. Julia shut her eyes and closed the small distance that still existed between them. Her soft lips touched his and Guy moaned in pleasure. He rolled toward her and she moved to her back. She pulled him tight to her and arched her back, moving into his chest.

This is how his life should be.

But it wasn't.

Guy woke up in the same place he had been for the last three days. The cold dungeon of Nottingham castle. His life had taken a much different turn since the day the King returned. A day that he couldn't forget.

Even if he wanted to.

* * *

"You are not going to die," he remarked plainly. He was sitting next to the table that rested in the middle of his kitchen. Julia lay in the middle of that. Her wound on her right side looked worse than first he realized when he brought her back from the forest. He did not want to think about, let alone, say that she may die, as if not saying the words would make it any less true.

"Yes. I am. But I don't want to talk about that," she brushed off the tension in the room. A fit of coughs took over her body and Guy gripped her hand to calm her. "If I had known how things would have turned out, I would have been more adamant about us leaving," she remarked with a smile.

"And I would have been easier to convince," Guy said in a soft calm voice and she couldn't help but laugh lightly.  He combed his fingers through her hair; attempting to calm her.

She was looking at him closely; trying to memorize his face. Julia did not want to forget any bit of him. The last few weeks he had been in her thoughts and dreams constantly. She was always thinking about the path that their relationship had taken. The first time she saw him she was going to kill him and she would have if Robin had not intervened.

And now.

She was leaving him and that one thought was almost too much for her to bare.

"What are you thinking about? Where were you just now?" He inquired as he pulled a blanket over her.

"About us and what could have been,"

"I'm not giving up yet," he said quickly and then begun to search his discarded coat.

"What are you doing?"

"I have been carrying this for a month," he answered as he pulled a small pouch out of a pocket. He emptied the little blue bag into his hand and leaned closer to her. He rested his forearms on the table and brought his face close to hers. Her color was much paler and her eyes were barely open. "I want to ask you something," he said and then opened his hand. There resting in the middle of his palm were two silver rings; one larger than the other. The smaller band was silver and very delicate with different colored gems that ran along the circumference. The large band was of plain silver.

"Guy…I…"

"I want you to marry me,"

"What?"

"Marry me Julia,"

"I think that this is the first time you've every called me by my real name," she said with a small laugh. Guy smiled and then leaned even closer to her. She could feel his warm soft breath on her face. He wanted her to hear every word.

"Julia. Julia of Devonborough, will you be my wife?" His voice was so soft and kind. She had never heard anything so loving in her life.

"Yes, I will," she said in an equally soft voice. Guy slipped the small band in her finger and her heart swelled. This was it. This was what she wanted. Guy leaned forward to kiss her, but before he could she thrashed away and yelled in pain. He had inadvertently leaned on her sore midsection and pain jolted through her entire body. She coughed hard and took in several deep breaths. Guy pulled back. His heart stopped as she cried out. He never meant to cause her any kind of pain.

"Marry me now Guy," she said as gasped though the pain.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not long for this Earth and I want to leave it as your wife," she said and swallowed hard.

"No. We will wait until you're well,"

"Guy…look at me," she said in a exasperated voice. He looked at her and finally accepted what she had been telling him since he entered the house. Guy knew she was dying, but he did not want to let the thought enter his heart or accept it. She was still trying to quell the tight ticklish feeling she had in her stomach and the stiffness in her chest. Without saying another word, Guy leaned down and took her hand in his. He simply nodded.

Julia took a deep breath, pushed back the tears, and went first.

"Guy of Gisborne, I take you as my husband," she lightly caressed his cheek before continuing with her vows. She took a long deep breath; trying to will the pain away. "You are my once-in-a-lifetime, my miracle. I take you as you are.  I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I do not regret us and will never forget how happy you made me. And I will always be with you," Guy kissed the back of her hand as she finished her vows.

"Julia of Devonborough, I take you as my wife. I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. At that very moment I knew, I knew my future had just stared into me. From that moment you have delivered me from my despair, and completely righted all of my wrongs. You knew who I was and loved me anyway. And for this I pray, I pray that you accept my unconditional love and my never ending devotion for as long as I live," tears fell down Julia's cheek as he said those words. "May I kiss the bride?"

"You had better," she said with a chuckle as she fought back even more tears. Guy's kiss started soft, but Julia deepened it. Her hand buried in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. It was a noise outside, and not their own wills, that ended their kiss. Guy went to the window and saw a squad of 10 soldiers, flying the colors of the King.

And atop the center horse was King Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their vows are different here than my original; these are much shorter. As much as I liked the original vows, they sounded scripted. I think these play a little more accurate.


	48. Return of The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue Warning!

Robin saw the horsemen approaching and ran out to meet them. He knew it was the King. Now maybe this entire nightmare would be over.

"Your majesty!" Robin said as he came to a stop in front of the man's horse.

"Robin," the King answered as he dismounted and the two shared a warm handshake.

"The sheriff?" Robin inquired.

"He has fled. His allies are being arrested as we speak. I wanted to detain Gisborne personally. After what he did to you," the King had no more than finished his sentence and the door to the manor opened up. Guy came out cradling Julia in his arms. He held her as close to his chest as he could. Robin took a few steps towards them, but Djaq reached out and stopped Robin from going any further. She could feel him tense up under her grip.

"Not now Robin," she insisted in a soft voice. Robin looked at her with a bit of anger. Guy did not say anything or look to anyone. He walked away from the house, across the yard, and to the village church. Everyone watched as he did this. Robin, the gang, Richard, his soldiers and the townspeople were all witness to Guy's pain. He stepped inside and walked the short distance to the small altar. He carefully and ever so softly laid her down; carefully placed her hands on her chest. Djaq and Mary stood just inside the small building watching him. Robin watched from the courtyard.

Guy brushed her hair away from her face and tried to walk away. But he couldn't. He bent forward and kissed her one last time. His tears were flowing and he didn't care. He couldn't care. He didn't care about anything. He walked out of the church; he looked like a ghost.  All that he was feeling was written all over his face.  His carefully composed mask had melted away; Guy was laid bare for all to see.

And then he saw Robin. The look of sadness on his face was too much for Guy to bear. He ran at the young outlaw and tackled him to the ground. Everyone in attendance watched as the two men fought. Much was about to intervene when Little John stopped him.

"They need this. Let them be for a moment,"

Much gave him a side glance and decided to wait. Maybe the man was right. There was a lot of hate and anger between these two men and perhaps they needed to get some of this out. If they didn't, it would surely destroy them. This hate had already taken two much loved women. Marian and now her cousin Julia. John was right; they needed to have this time.

The two men poured all of their rage into this one brawl. Every punch that made its mark; every bit of pain inflicted caused the surrounding parties to flinch. Everyone watching could almost feel the hate in the air, like the crackling before a lighting strike. When it appeared that both men were at the end of their strength, the King's guards pulled the two bloodied men apart.

"Sir Guy, you are under arrest for the crimes against the King," one of the soldiers proclaimed.

"Arrest Robin of Locksley!" Guy yelled as the chains were clasped around his wrists. "He's a murderer!" Guy continued and soft murmurs were heard through the crowd. Robin, in one last fit of anger, swung at Guy; connecting with the bound man's jaw and knocking him unconscious.

"Arrest them both!" The King called out.

"Your majesty?" Much inquired.

"No one is above the law. Not anymore,"

* * *

As Guy lay in the castle dungeon, he dreamt about Julia and their last few moments.

Guy was staring out at the yard and saw the King had indeed arrived home well. He could feel anger building inside him. But he could not dwell on that because Julia began coughing. They were deep, wet coughs. He turned back to her and took her hands in his. Her eyes locked on his and she pushed back the pain.  She fought to take in air; her body screamed in pain.

"Promise me something," she managed to croak out.

"Anything,"

"You cannot hurt Robin,"

"What?!" He remarked with utter disbelief.

"Don't hurt him! This was not his fault."

"How can you possibly protect him now?!" Guy demanded. "He is the reason you are here!" He slammed his fist against the table.

"Guy, there has been enough death. For everyone. Besides, he may hurt you and that would hurt me," she lightly brushed his cheek with her hand.  He could see her eyes swimming in tears.  All the love she had for him was looking at him right now.  He could not deny her anything, he never could.

"All right. But only for you," he relented as he continued to run his hand through her hair. She knew that he was patronizing her, but she could feel her hold on the Earth failing and she did not want her last moments fighting. She did not want to leave that memory with him. She lightly caressed his cheek and pulled his eyes to hers.

"Know, that no matter what happens, know that I love you. Have always and will always,"

"And I you," he agreed in a soft voice and then placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Guy could hear two men talking in the courtyard outside.

"I need you to promise me one more thing,"

"What is that?" He asked as he leaned even closer.

"That you will live. Live a long life,"

"I can't…I can't promise that," he said shaking his head. Pulling his gaze from hers; he did not want her to see the pain in his eyes.

"As long as you live, so will I. I will always be with you. You have so much love to give, don't let that die with me," Guy captured her lips with his. Her skin was becoming so cold. He knew she was fading and there was nothing he could do. Guy rested his forehead against her and held her close to him. He just could not let go, not after all of this. He finally found the one person who completed him in a way that he never could have dreamed and she was going to be gone soon. Much too soon. Her eyes were closed and slow breaths warmed his skin.

"I was so lucky to find you," she whispered.

"Not as lucky as I was," he whispered back.

And then she was gone.

He felt one more soft breath on his cheek and her grasp on his hand faded. He sat on the table and pulled her to his chest. Her limp body against his hard one. There was one place he could take her, one place he wanted to take her. He scooped her up into his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. Taking in a long shaky breath and then letting it out, he walked out into the yard.

He saw the King, Robin's outlaws, Mary and the Saracen who tried to help Julia. Most of the village watched him carry her. All of them were witnesses to his pain. He wanted to take her to the church. Guy knew that she would be safe. That no one could hurt her there. He could feel his arms begin to ache as they got closer. Using his foot, he pushed the doors open. This place had been the stage for the worse day of his life, until today. Marian had jilted him at the altar, but now _**he**_ was leaving his wife here.

He placed her on the altar and carefully laid her back. Guy looked down at her. Her pain was gone. She looked so at peace, like she did when she slept. The sorrow that was growing inside him was like nothing he had ever felt before. His heart physically hurt. He remembered the sadness he felt when his father and mother died, but this. He had seen hope in her and now that was all gone. He brushed the hair off her face and wiped away a bit of blood from her cheek. He did not want to leave her looking anything less than beautiful. He turned away and stumbled out into the daylight.

* * *

It was the sound of the jailer that pulled him from his dream. He jolted awake and looked about him. The cell was dark, cold, and smelled of wet earth. 'Like a grave,' Guy thought to himself.

"Gisborne! You have a visitor!" The jailer called out to him and then walked away. Guy sat up and saw Robin standing just outside the bars. He wanted to attack him; force himself through the bars to kill Hood, but the irons kept him in place.

"What do you want Hood?"  Guy ground out.  He turned his wedding ring around on his finger.

"I just wanted to see you get what you deserve," Robin could not help but smile at Gisborne like this.

"I had what I deserved, but you took that from me," he responded as he sat back. He leaned his throbbing head against the cold stone wall.

"Marian was never yours," Robin snarled through gritted teeth.

"I was talking about Julia. You took her from me,"

"You will hang for your crimes," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"I welcome it," he said plainly. "What about you? What of your crimes?"

"You killed my wife!" Robin screamed at him.

"And you killed mine!" Guy shouted back and pulled hard on his restraints. "You can feel it, can't you?" Guy asked as he got to his feet. He stepped as close to Robin as his chains would allow.

"Feel what Gisborne?" Robin was getting annoyed. He leaned against the cell door; almost taunting him from the outside.

"The hatred. The rage. It's eating at you from the inside out. It is going to hollow you out," Guy finished and then he laughed to himself, almost as if he was realizing the answer to a riddle.

"What?" Robin found himself asking.

"It's funny, isn't it Hood? You've become the one thing you hate the most,"

"And what's that?"

" _ **Me.**_ I lived with that rage and hatred my entire life. Until Julia," her name came out in a soft, pain-filled voice. It hurt him to say her name out loud. "If you have become what I was before her, then you have gotten what _**you**_ deserve. And I pity you," Guy remarked and then collapsed onto his wooden "bed".

Robin couldn't be there anymore. He couldn't be around the man that took what he most treasured in the world. He had to get out of the dungeon. He felt as if the walls were closing in on him. As he rushed to get out into the open air, he realized something. He had stolen Julia from Gisborne. Not on purpose, but she was dead and that was for sure.

He quickly left the dungeon and out into the fresh air. The pain in his stomach was causing it to roll. He took several deep breaths, hoping to quell the feeling, but it was no good. He ducked behind a merchant's cart and emptied his stomach onto the ground. He hoped no one saw him, but it was Djaq that found him.

"Robin? Are you all right?" She asked as she rubbed his back. He pulled his back straight again and turned to face her.

"I need to talk to you," he answered as he took her hand and pulled her into a small alcove. Djaq had been worried about him for some time, but his behavior was completely different now. He seemed crazed and harried.

"What's wrong?"

"Have I become Gisborne?" He asked very quickly.


	49. What We Become

"Have I become Gisborne?" He asked very quickly. She almost didn't understand him.

"Why would you say that?" Djaq asked.

"It was something he said, when I went to see him," he said as he shuffled from one foot to the other and rung his hands. Robin was fighting the urge to pace.

"You want me to be honest?" She was choosing her words very carefully.

"Yes, why?" Her question made him stop in his tracks.

"When it comes to Gisborne, you do not see properly," she was trying to be delicate.  Robin's temper had been unpredictable as of late and she really wanted to answer him. "When I first met you, you were brave and noble, but since Marian's death…you have been consumed by revenge. Julia is evidence of that,"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me yourself that she was your oldest friend, but you just cast her away. Questioned her loyalty more than once. When Marian and her father were gone, you were the last of her family. Do you know what that did to her when you turned from her?" Djaq continued after a moment.  She could see him taking it in and his knees finally gave out.  He sat in the dirt and continued to wring is hands. "Is it any wonder that she did not tell you she was pregnant?"

Robin's gaze locked with hers.

"Much told me he told you. You cannot control who you love. She loved Gisborne, of that I am sure, no matter how we may feel about it. She gave him up for **_you_**. And now Marian and Julia are dead. So, I ask you, was this feud worth it? Do you think that Marian would want you to kill in her name? Or Julia's?" Djaq finished. She had wanted to say these things for some time, but there was no way that Robin would have listened before now. It pained her that it took Julia's death for him to finally see, to finally listen. Djaq could see that it was hard for him to hear her words so she decided to leave him with his thoughts. She gave him a hug and walked away. Robin felt twenty years older; after everything that had transpired in the last two years; especially the last few months. He was tired in his heart as well.

Marian and now Julia.

He quickly got to his feet and ran inside the castle. He needed to see the King

To set things to finish.

* * *

The atmosphere in the castle was completely different than it had been a few days ago; the air even smelled different. When before it was bleak and repressive, now it seemed clear and hopeful. The King had taken up residence in the great hall. He was barely sleeping or taking time to eat, there was just too much to take care of. He was using Nottingham as his center while he investigated the sheriff's dealings and find out who his true allies were. It would also help him find where the former sheriff would flee to.

The King heard the hall's main doors open and smiled when he saw his young friend enter. He trusted Robin with his life, for good reason. He had sacrificed so much to make sure that his throne was not stolen out from under him while he was in the Holy Land. He still felt a tug of guilt and grief when he looked at Robin. Watching him say goodbye to Marian still was fresh in his mind. He looked at Robin as he came closer and he could see the look of determination on his young friend's face.

"Robin. To what do I owe this visit?" He asked, shaking the younger man's hand.

"I was just in the dungeons your majesty."

"Why were you…ah, visiting a certain Guy of Gisborne?" The King asked, realizing why Robin wore such a determined expression. He resumed his perch at the long table that sat at the end of the hall, gesturing for Robin to sit. Robin preferred to stay standing.

"Yes, your majesty. I need to speak to you about him."

"I think I know where this is going. Don't worry Robin, he will punished for everything he has done."

"That is why I'm here. Can we speak for a few minutes?" Robin asked and then sat down in chair next to King. Richard leaned back and looked at his friend, wondering where this was going.

* * *

The next morning, Gisborne sat in his cell, his mind going back to his Julia.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her kiss.

Her last moments.

He loved Marian, he knew that was true, but what he felt for Julia was another feeling entirely. She had wedged herself deep under his skin and into his heart. Which was not an easy feat. He fought it with everything he could, but now she was lost to him. He knew how Robin felt now. Losing the one person that completed him in a way that could never be matched by another. He had envied Robin most of his life, but this was one time that he wished he didn't know how Robin felt. And wanted to sit and wallow away. He was given food and water to keep him alive until his trial and eventual hanging, but he would not take it.  He wanted to fall into oblivion and never come out again. Guy wasn't sure if it was his grief or his not eating that made him so tired, but he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

He was standing in the ruins at Longbridge. The sun was shining through the trees and the wind blew through the broken down structures. He walked among the stones and it felt like the most perfect day created. Well, almost perfect. She wasn't here.

"Looking for me?" He heard behind him and he froze in his tracks. He knew that voice. Guy closed his eyes against the deep pain in his chest and slowly turned towards it.

She was standing on the other side of the defunct church. Her dark curly hair was pulled back revealing her long neck. Her cheeks were flushed and her color was warm. Unlike the last time he saw her; when he placed her on the small church alter in Locksley. Her cloak moved in the wind. In other words, she was so beautiful, she was perfect.

"How? What?"

"Why?" She finished his thought and smiled with tears in her eyes. She crossed the space between them and stopped just out of his reach. "You made me a promise. Do you remember?" She asked, her voice heavy. All Guy could do was nod as an answer. She stepped back slightly as if she as brushing away the emotion that Guy could see coming off her. "You promised me that you would live. That you would live for me. Because I would live through you as long as you breathe."

Anger bustled through his entire body. How could she stand here and talk about living when she was reason he was alive at all? She brought him back from the brink and now she was gone. He couldn't hold back the anger. "How can you even ask me that? You have only been gone a few days and it has been nothing but torture. I have loved you my entire life, I just met you too damn late. I can feel that. It's that deep for me. Even the thought of going on after feeling _that_ , is too painful for me. I would rather die than wake up from this dream, or whatever this is, and know that I will never see you again." His voice was dry and he was completely spent. His body slumped at that realization.

Julia rushed to him and took his face in her hands. Her skin was warm against his and he leaned heavily into her. He clasped at her hips; pulling them closer together.  His eye lids slipped shut, relishing in her.  He could even smell her.

"That was hardest part of letting go. Knowing that I was leaving you. I haven't feared much in my life, but leaving you **_terrified_** me. I have loved you longer than I can remember. It came upon me suddenly. It wasn't any one thing." She brushed her thumbs lightly across his cheekbones. "If I could have fought longer or harder to stay with you I would have. I would have sacrificed anything to keep you safe."

"And you did." Guy answered without thinking. And that's when it hit him. She did sacrifice all for him. She broke through the wall of a burning barn. She stood against the Sheriff when he wanted her to spy on Guy and report back to him. She attempted to get Guy to hate her to spare him the pain of losing her. She stepped between him and Robin at Longbridge to save him. Even going as far as to tell him that she would kill him if he killed Guy. He could feel a warmth spreading through his chest and out the rest of him.

"Don't let my death, be the end of you. I know that there is great honor in you. I felt it. Prove me right. Prove to the rest of them that you are the good man that I knew you to be." Julia rested her forehead against his; her breath warming his face.

"I'm not sure I can."

"You are so much stronger than you think you are. And I am not leaving you. I meant what I said. I will be forever with you. When you need me, talk to me. I'll hear you." Guy looked into her eyes and melted into them. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said in a whisper. The wind rushed around them; pulling leaves off the ground and into the air. Guy pulled her to him even more and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She leaned into him and deepened their kiss. He never wanted to wake. He wanted to stay this way as long as he could; forever if able. But that would not be the case.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw the same thing he had been looking at for days. The dark, wet ceiling of the dungeons of Nottingham castle. He let out a long breath and resigned himself to the fact that this was home until the end. It seemed only fitting. After condemning so many others to this same fate, this was just and this was supposed to happen. He would be breaking his word to Julia. He would let them take his life but he would be with her again.

"Gisborne."

Guy looked to see where the sound of his name was coming from. It was a guard under King Richard calling to him. Guy sat up and looked to this young man. He couldn't have been more than twenty and it bothered Guy slightly that this boy wasn't showing him respect by calling him Sir Gisborne.

"The King wants to see ya'" He said and unlocked the cell. Guy was equipped with the proper irons and escorted upstairs. As they walked through the castle, he passed people that he saw nearly every day when he patrolled these halls as the Sheriff's right hand. They used to look on him with fear, but now they looked at with disdain. As if they were any better. Some were just as guilty as he in doing what the Sheriff degreed.

Guy and his two escorts entered the Grand Hall. The King was sitting in the Sheriff's former roost and Guy saw Robin Hood standing off to the side. So this was it. This was where it would end, or he would at least find out his fate. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of Richard.

"Guy of Gisborne. You have been accused of treason, numerous counts of villainy, and many counts of murder. Not the least of all my dear friend's Robin of Locksley's wife. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The King concluded and Guy almost laughed. So it was going to be begging. They were going to make him beg for his life. He may not have had much pride, but he had enough not to plead for mercy.

"No your Majesty." He finally spoke.

"You don't deny what you're accused of then?"

"No. Would it solve anything if I did?"

"What do you mean?" King asked, hoping that Guy would make his decision even easier.

"If I were to deny the charges, you would traipse witnesses in here calling me a liar. Produce evidence that I am the man that everyone sees me as. I would be found guilty anyway and sent to gallows. Why should I fight the evitable? I will not _beg_ for my life." Guy concluded and looked at Robin. At least Robin had the sense to look ashamed. "I will abide by what the King decides."

"And I have decided." The King said and gestured to Guy's escorts. Guy saw the two men moving closer to him and steadied himself for the strike. But that was not what happened. They undid his irons and stepped away. Guy rubbed his now bare wrists and looked at the King with shock.

"I don't understand."

"It seems that someone has spoken on your behalf and I am inclined, against my better judgment, to agree. Mercy has been asked to be given." King stepped down from the throne and walked to Guy. The King was taller and thicker than Guy and he couldn't help but feel intimidated being this close to the King. He spoke to Guy in a quiet voice so no one else would hear. "I know what has befallen you as of late and for that I'm sorry. In order for me to agree to this I have two conditions. One, you testify against the Black Knights, including the former Sheriff and two, you leave England."

Guy was surprised by the turn of events. He was ready to walk the gallows steps to his death. But this was something else. He looked passed the King's shoulder at Robin and then back to King. He realized in this moment that this would fulfill his vow to Julia. He could be honorable again.

"Do you agree to my terms?" The King asked Guy.

"Yes, your Majesty." He answered without a second thought.


	50. All of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was my favorite chapter to write.  
> Enjoy!

Robin sat quietly on the ramparts of Nottingham Castle. He could see the comings and goings in the village below. It wasn't just the castle that seemed different with the Sheriff gone. Even the town was more at ease. It was as if everyone was celebrating the end of the Sheriff's reign. It had been a long few years and to able to walk about the castle and the town without worrying about the Sheriff's guards was a feeling that was pretty foreign to Robin. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things did not go well for long in Nottingham. Deep down he knew that this dark part of England's history was over, but he was always ready of the worst.

He left his perch and took the long way down. As he was crossing the courtyard and just before walking under the portcullis, he was hit from the back with someone's boot and he landed on his chest. The air rushed out of him and he shook his head to regain his bearings. When he got to his feet and turned around, he came face to face with Gisborne.

"You told the King to pardon me, didn't you?" He was fuming and Robin could see that right off.

"I thought it was for the best." He answered as he stood to his full height.

"How dare you decide that?" Gisborne swung a closed fist at Robin, but he dodged out of its way. "Robin of Locksley. Ever the spoiled _**boy**_." He swung his other fist and Robin stepped back. "Making decisions for the rest of us. I'm surprised that you would. After Marian."

"Don't say her name." Robin said with gritted teeth.

"Is that why you stabbed Julia? Because of Marian? I never thought you were the vengeful type Robin; taking it out on an innocent woman. Thought you to be far too noble for that." He said; baiting Robin into action. Robin knew what Gisborne was doing. Trying to start a fight; hoping Robin would fight back. They were beginning to draw a crowd. People from the village could hear them and were slowly venturing in. Some the King's guards were also paying attention.

"Julia was an accident. I never met for that to happen!"

"Marian wasn't. I knew exactly what I was doing." Guy said in whisper; just loud enough for Robin to hear. Robin couldn't be rational anymore. He knew what Gisborne was doing, but he didn't want to be rational right now. He punched Guy straight across the face and brunette staggered back. As he tried to catch his footing, Robin hit him again, square in the chest; knocking the air out of him. Guy doubled over and tried to catch his breath. Robin seized the opportunity and kicked him just under his chin. Gisborne sprawled on his back; looking up at the blue sky. Robin quickly jumped on him and held his bow against Guy's chest' pinning him down.

"I didn't do it for you! I did it for them!" Robin yelled as he pushed Gisborne harder into cobblestone ground. He could see that Gisborne was just angry and Robin was getting the brunt of it. Gisborne struggled to get free, but Robin had leverage over him. "They both cared about you. I will not kill you Gisborne. No matter how much you, or I, may want me to." Guy stopped struggling and collapsed back onto the ground. Once Robin could see that Gisborne was not going to fight him any longer, Robin got to his feet.

Gisborne sat up and pulled himself back to lean against the outer castle wall. He pulled his knees up and dropped his head; chin resting against his chest. He mumbled something and Robin had to step closer to hear him.

"What did you say?" Robin asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Why won't you just kill me?" Guy asked sadly.

"I think there's been enough death between us. You're mourning Julia, that's suffering enough, don't you think?" They locked eyes for a moment and Guy simply nodded to answer him.

Robin sat down next to Guy and leaned back against the wall. Anyone, not in the know, would think they were friends, enjoying a break in the cool shade of the wall.

"We damned them; Marian and Julia. They had the misfortune to fall in love with us. We are the reason that they are no longer here." Robin said the words that had been growing the back of his mind since Marian's death. He had always pushed them back and never let them out. He looked over at Guy and saw him nod in agreement.

"I know that my word means nothing to anyone, especially you, but I never meant for any of this to happen. I loved Marian, truly, for what it's worth." Guy lightly dabbed his reopened split lip.

"I know."

"And I love Julia. I would do anything she asked me to." Guy could not mention Julia in the past tense.

"I know that too."

"She had this insane notion that I was honorable man. That I would do what was right when the time came. After everything that I've done, do you think that can happen? That evil can be cured." Robin looked over at Guy and saw what he thought was hope in his eyes.

Could he give him an honest answer? Could the evil things that Gisborne had done be forgiven?

Robin was about to say something when they heard a commotion coming from the village. They both pulled themselves to their feet and walked towards the noise. Just as they got to the gate and wagon came rushing through and stopped just shy of the castle steps. They could feel it in the air. There had been a shift in the world. The back gate of the wagon opened and they saw Vasey, former Sheriff of Nottingham, being pulled out. Irons clasped to his ankles and wrists.

He didn't go quietly. He fought and cursed and growled like an old dog. Vasey pulled against the two guards taking into the castle. He then saw Gisborne standing shoulder to shoulder with Hood and that made him even more vocal.

"Gisborne! You coward! Siding with Richard because you didn't get your way! After everything I did for you! You ungrateful worm! They will know all! Know what you've done! Don't think that you are going to get out of this unscathed! Gisborne!" Vasey's voice could still be heard echoing against the stone walls of the castle as he disappeared inside and out of sight. Robin saw Gisborne's jaw clench and swore he could hear his teeth grind together.

"My question was just answered. You see there. Evil can't be cured. No matter what Julia thinks." Gisborne muttered and stomped into the castle. Robin looked to Gisborne's retreating form and, for the first time since Julia's death, felt pity for the older man. Gisborne's soul was fighting for redemption. Something that Robin knew all too well.

* * *

 

The next few weeks Robin did not see Gisborne. He was busy giving sworn testimony against Vasey; helping the King build enough evidence against the Black Knights. The scribes working with the King had let it slip that Gisborne would get up early in the morning, did not want to take breaks for meals, and spoke well after dark. Robin wasn't sure what Julia had said to Gisborne completely, but whatever she said had given the man a mission; a sense of purpose. He was not going to rest until he had told all; told everything. Despite everything that had passed between Robin and Gisborne, and there was plenty, he seemed to making good on his promise to the King.

Gisborne's pardon would not be official until his accounts could be substantiated, but until then he was free to roam the castle. Robin was sure that Gisborne was keeping to the castle on purpose. He would be fair game as soon as he left the castle's walls. Any number of his victims, or their family members, would want to exact revenge on the man. As time had gone on and Gisborne poured himself into his testimony, he had pushed his death wish out of his mind. Robin was not sure if Gisborne still wanted to end his life, but only time would truly tell.

Robin finally ventured down to the dungeons to visit Vasey. He had been trying to keep a clear head about him. The former Sheriff always knew what to say to get until Robin's skin.

"Well, well, Robin Hood has come to see me. La, di, da, di, da."

"Vasey, I must say, these surroundings suit you. They suit you just fine." Robin couldn't help the smile that graced his face.

The Sheriff was wearing a tunic and matching pants, but they were closer to rags than actual clothes. He was not chained or restrained at all. Guess the jailer thought the bars were enough. Quite frankly, the Sheriff was much safer under lock and key than he was outside the castle. In the weeks since his arrest, the village had swelled with people wanting to see the Sheriff get his just due. Vasey got to his feet and walked the short distance to stand in front of the man that had been a thorn in his side since the day he had been born. Vasey remembered when Robin was a teen and would come to visit the previous Sheriff with his father. Working for Edward was bad enough, but seeing the entitled future Lord of Locksely walking around like he was God's gift was too much. Vasey knew then that he was destined to raise to power in England and he would crush those in his way. It was too bad that he didn't get to kill Robin himself.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Vasey asked in the only way he knew how; harshly and dripping in sarcasm.

"I just wanted to see how you were being treated. Much better than you deserve."

"You have no idea what I deserve." Vasey spit out of gritted teeth, to which Robin scoffed in return.

"Oh, do enlighten me. What do you think you deserve?" Robin grasped the cell bars and leaned closer to the man. He needed to hear this.

"See you and every other piece of garbage in this God forsaken country crushed under my heel, like Marian and her father. Now their deaths I did deserve to see." Vasey knew that he couldn't physically harm Robin, not anymore, but he still was able to wound him. He could see Robin clench his jaw and tighten his grip on the cell door. "I hear her cousin, Julia of Devonborough, died as well. So sad. Entire line gone. The King's guards tend to gossip. I have to ask, is it true that you killed her? When I heard that I just couldn't believe it. Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood, man of the people, defender of England, would stab an unarmed woman."

Robin reached through the bars quicker than Vasey could react and grabbed the former sheriff by the neck. Robin's grip tightened around the older man's throat. He could feel the man's pulse against his palm. Just as Vasey begun to loose consciousness, he felt Robin being pulled away. Vasey dropped to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up and saw Robin and Gisborne pushing against each other.

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded.

"Stopping you! Don't do this."

"What!? You didn't you hear the things he said? Reveling in their deaths; Marian, Edward and Julia."

"I heard him, but this is what he does. He knows your weak points and he pushes them until you bleed." Gisborne was still pushing to keep a space between Robin and the Sheriff.

"That's right Gisborne. Keep the big bad Hood away from me. Saving me, like always." Vasey rubbed his throat and smiled at Gisborne. He could see him bristle at that. "Now, Hood. Why don't you leave me and Gizzy alone? I'd love to chat with my right hand man."

"Gisborne?"

"It's fine Locksley. He's safe inside his cell." Gisborne answered, not taking his eyes off Vasey. Robin gave each man one more glance before he left them alone. Vasey stood at full height and stared daggers at Gisborne. This man had been a blight on him for years. He would have had him killed if he wasn't so easy to manipulate. It was so easy to exploit his love for Marian and his need for power to get his way. It was that other one, that Julia. She was one that made Gisborne defy orders.

"Alone at last. How are we enjoying being a pet to King Richard?"

"I am no one's pet, especially not yours. Never again." Gisborne crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to control his breathing.

"Oh, you will always be my pet. I had you under my thumb since you 13 years old when dear old daddy died." Gisborne was right about Vasey. He found your weak spots and pushed. "Did anyone ever tell you why he died?" He stepped closer to the younger man. He could see him tense. "It was treason, wasn't it? He was plotting against the Crown. Well, who do you think convinced the Prince that your dear old daddy was planning to kill the King? It was me, if you hadn't figured it out." Gisborne could feel his heart race and his body get warmer by the second. The Sheriff didn't stop there. "And then it was what, two months, and your mommy died; dead from shame that her husband dishonored the House of Gisborne. Got a right price for your ancestral lands; even helped fund the Black Knights all these years later." Vasey was now standing closer to Gisborne than he had been standing to Robin. Gisborne could easily reach through the bars and grab the Sheriff. "What do you say that Gizzy?"

Gisborne never broke his gaze. He let a long breath and relaxed his arms. He stepped closer to cell door and tightly gripped the bars. He could see anticipation in Vasey's eyes.

"You are the reason that I became an orphan before I became a man. You took my family, my history from me. You played a part in the deaths of everyone I ever cared about. But I know what you are doing. You know that you will never leave here a free man. You will be killed for your sins. You will be put to death in front of everyone. All who see will remember you being executed."

Vasey narrowed his eyes on Gisborne. He was finding Vasey's weak points and he was pressing hard. Gisborne took another long breath and continued. "I will not free you from that. I will not kill you away from prying eyes. I will witness your death along with the entire village and anyone else you cares enough to come out. And guess what Vasey?" Gisborne started to whisper. He had never called the Sheriff by his name before. "I am the reason that you will die. I am the chief witness for the King. I told them everything that we did. For all of history, it will be known that I told them all of your secrets. When I leave this world for the next, I will do it knowing that you will be rotting in Hell. Because of me."

This time it was Vasey who reached through the bars. Gisborne leaned back and out of the Sheriff's reach. He struggled to get any kind of grip on Gisborne. He watched the older man fight against the bars and laughed at how pathetic he truly was. To some degree he was always afraid of Vasey, but now he pitied this pathetic excuse of a man. Gisborne turned away and started up the stairs, but he could still hear Vasey screaming at him to come back. That everyone would know about him and the King would hang him as well.

Vasey didn't know that that was exactly what Gisborne wanted.

But the King's pardon was binding and he was doomed to live. At least long enough to see Vasey hang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest...this is as far as I have gotten as of 02/26/16.  
> I first published this on another fiction site on 7/25/08.  
> That's right this story is over 8 years old since it's birth. It's older than my niece. Wow!  
> I really am formulating the next chapter, I just have not really wanted to write anything for awhile. But I am getting the writing bug again and I really buckle down and finish this one.
> 
> Just hang in and bookmark it. You'll be the first to know when I post again.


End file.
